


Falling in love is so hard on the knees

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard Jesse McCree, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Genzo is life, Incest, Light Angst, Love Triangle, M/M, McShimadacest, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, because Overwatch exists, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Jesse McCree has been Hanzo’s faithful dog for over a year now. He never thought that running away from his old gang would grant him the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to him: Hanzo and Genji Shimada.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first McGenji (with a side of Genzo) (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> \- This story features Hanzo and Genji Shimada in an incestuous relationship. If you don't like that, please don't read!  
> \- The main pairing is Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada but the Shimada brothers are in an established relationship.  
> \- ~~There will be no threesome here, just a love triangle, but~~ if you crave some McShimadacest/McHanji I wrote a smutty one [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220198/chapters/32783307).  
>  \- Shit happens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, so there will be mistakes (◍•﹏•)

If someone had told Jesse McCree a year ago that he’d get involved in businesses with the Shimada-gumi he would have burst into laughter. The corner of his lip twitches upward just thinking about it because one moment he thought he was a goner and the next he had a well-paid job as a valuable asset, albeit it is not as if he could politely refuse the offer without losing his head.

An ex-Deadlock member on the run, a juicy bounty of no less than sixty millions on his head, and even at the most inconceivable place in Hanamura someone recognized him and sold him second hand to the Shimada-gumi to earn the bigwig’s favor. McCree knows he was stupid and careless, that a false sense of security settled in his mind and heart being so far away from the States, but one night that he was too drunk and couldn’t walk straight someone put a nasty hood on his head and knocked him down.

Careless. And he paid for it, still is.

When he woke up thanks to a ruthless slap, the lights of the room blinded him and his blurred gaze needed a second to focus. Someone pulled his shirt and forced him to kneel, the concrete punishing his knees while McCree struggled with keeping his balance with his hands tied up at his back. Those dark voids were staring at him, the man in front of him sporting a smug smile that revealed nothing but clenched his stomach. One would say Hanzo Shimada was actually pretty -in a deadly threatening combination kind of pretty- under that dim light that cast shadows that enhanced the darkness of his features and made his beauty stand out even more.

But Jesse McCree doesn’t bow his head lightly, and he granted Hanzo a wolfish grin meant to intimidate -or charm- that the only thing that accomplished was to widen that smug smile on his lips. He’s so used to being in charge, McCree wryly thought.

“Now I own you,” Hanzo said.

“Not in your wildest dreams, darlin’,” McCree replied and earned a blow from one of his thugs.

His past casts a long shadow behind him and Hanzo Shimada read the signs well enough to see a profitable future in their alliance. Well, alliance perhaps is being too generous. McCree has everything but his freedom, but it was that or Hanzo assured him he would hand him over and collect the bounty himself. McCree laughed in his face until he lacked air and coughed out his lungs.

It was a process, he won’t lie, but a week in isolation gives a man time to think and the next time Hanzo spoke to him his tongue wasn’t so sharp. The deal isn’t fair but being sent back to his past gang members is a death sentence, staying here and working for him seemed quite the deal at the time.

“Just give me my hat back,” McCree said and spat on the floor.

“So, your cowboy attire was not a disguise?” Hanzo said and laughed.

In the end, McCree is a mercenary and, besides his generous wage, he is supposedly paying for his freedom, but he isn’t naïve and yakuza don’t let their assets fly away unless they don’t need them anymore. But that’s a problem for his future self. Right now, he is alive.

Alive and standing behind Genji and Hanzo while they enjoy a boxing fight from the comfort of the VIP lounge. The stadium is packed, the smell of sweat and dried blood enveloping the atmosphere. He always hated staged fights. Why punch someone when you can shoot them?

Genji glances back at him and winks, knowing the sparring bores McCree to death. Even now he believes Hanzo’s little brother had something to do with his sudden job offer and suspects the little brat has more power over Hanzo than what he would want to admit. A year close to them has taught him a lot of who they are, and yet he hasn’t figured them out completely. There is something odd about them. A missing piece.

After a couple of months in the Shimada-gumi being a loyal dog taking care of everything he was asked for more than efficiently, McCree found himself around the brothers more often than not. If Hanzo needed extra security, he was there if he could only bring one or two men Hanzo chose him if the little prince needed a bodyguard he was on the front of the line; and he stood out quickly. McCree may be a lot of things, but he’s not dumb, and he gets the job done. Hanzo did also foresee that.

Bearing Hanzo Shimada is the hardest part. The prick is infuriating, obnoxious, a pain in the ass and the most enthralling creature he had ever seen. The only one who could eclipse his presence is his little brother. Genji Shimada is the other side of the coin, yes, he is a little brat, spoiled and fickle, but that sweet smile and heady personality could make you do anything with a snap of his fingers.

McCree has found himself often daydreaming about Genji, unlike his brother, working with him is easy and usually fun. If you need to accompany him to a pub, he will sit with you, talk to you and charm you like the trickster he is. At least he does with McCree and, though he knows better than to fantasize about a friendship that cannot happen, he likes to think needing it, he could trust Genji. Naïve.

Hanzo grasps his brother’s chin between his knuckles and they share a knowing smile that sends a frisson of excitement down McCree’s spine. The Shimada brothers are reserved, even for him who orbits around them daily, they are still a mystery to solve. McCree follows the rules that any bodyguard who appreciates his work -and in his case life- would:  do not read between lines, do not see what you are not supposed to see and, above all, do not get too attached to your bosses.

Genji lands a peck on Hanzo’s cheek, or that’s what it would seem to the untrained eye, but to him, he has perfectly seen a mindful kiss right on the corner of Hanzo’s mouth. Genji and Hanzo are overly intimate with each other, crossing the brotherly line way too often but never too far in public places. But McCree sees right through them and blatantly stares, bedazzled at the sight of something so sinful and forbidden.

“I’m bored to death, anija,” Genji pouts and Hanzo chuckles.

From where McCree is standing he can perfectly see Genji’s hand on his brother’s thigh and he swallows a lump on his throat. He doesn’t know if the view should repulse or attract him and both options are not good for his sake.

“You can leave,” Hanzo says and Genji swiftly stands before his brother changes his mind. He leans forward and kisses him again, chaste and brotherly. McCree snorts without noticing at the display and Genji’s gaze meet his for a second.

A second that lasts an eternity before his eyes flick to Genji’s hand discreetly traveling far up his brother’s thigh and caressing what he can guess is not where brother’s touch each other. Everyone around them ignores those gestures, looking the other way, what could they do? The Shimadas rule Hanamura. They’re fucking royalty and no one can tell them what to do.

When McCree and Genji are about to leave Hanzo turns around and calls his brother. “I want to see you later.” A mischievous smile and a wink are Genji’s answer.

Only when they are in the backseat of the pompous limousine McCree breathes out. Hanzo’s presence rattles him like nothing else, so leaving with the little brat for the rest of the night is a relief.

“Where to?” McCree asks and opens the back window a slit. He rummages in his pockets until he finds a packet of cigarettes. Genji gives him a light as soon as the filter is on his lips. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he mumbles while a puff of smoke leaves his lungs.

“Rikimaru’s,” Genji says.

“Just the two of us?”

It’s not the first time they’ve done this, spend a night just by themselves going out pretending McCree isn’t his bodyguard and that his brother doesn’t own his ass -he wishes-. Genji is like that, he doesn’t give a shit about a lot of people but if he likes you, he makes you feel blessed. It is a nice intermission in his shitty life and McCree welcomes -craves- those moments with him even when he knows he shouldn’t.

“I hope you are hungry, Jesse,” Genji says and giggles.

When the little brat uses his first name, it warms his heart like nothing else. McCree chastises himself for it though, and repeats inwardly the rules he needs to follow tonight as he does every night Genji wants to spend time with him. Do not get involved with your boss, do not piss Hanzo Shimada off, and do not fall for the little brat’s flirting.

“Why aren’t you wearing your hat tonight?” Genji says and pouts. “You look so handsome with it, like a real cowboy.”

“Darlin’, I am a real cowboy,” McCree says with a grin. “But I ain’t the pretty thing here.”

Jesse McCree is shit at following rules.

Rikimaru is Genji’s favorite restaurant and at least once a week they go there to have dinner or lunch, sometimes with Hanzo. The last time they were there the Shimadas acted so relaxedly around him that, even though he was at a corner of the table silently watching the scene, it seemed like a friendly reunion more like another late night job. And the complicity between them, he was sure they could converse only by sharing those gazes and knowing smiles. McCree envied them, not being alone in the world and having someone to trust blindly.

McCree opens the door for Genji and curses inwardly when he stares blatantly at his backside as though he needed another hole in his head. But Genji Shimada is simply too much. There is no way he enters a room and doesn’t have a hundred eyes on him. His deep black voids, that green hair that stands out anywhere he goes and the latest fashion always covering his body, or revealing it, it depends on the mood. He delights the eyes of those who dare to watch.

They sit at their usual booth, one in front of the other while the owner -he serves the Shimadas personally- brings two menus, although Genji and Hanzo always eat the same: Rikimaru special.

“Good night, Shimada-san,” the owner greets him and bows his head respectfully.

“Nice to see you well again, Shunji-san,” Genji says. “But how many times do I have to tell you to call me Genji-kun?” The owner chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, not yielding to Genji’s familiarity.

McCree can’t catch half the conversation, he knows the basics but learning Japanese isn’t his priority. The owner had been sick, and the Shimadas took care of the bills until he no longer needed the help. They are like that sometimes, with the people they like, of course, and those loyal to the Shimada name.

Genji orders the usual and McCree lets the rascal order for him. Sake and spicy ramen he will regret later. It always feels strange when they are there without Hanzo, especially when he knows after the boxing fight the older Shimada will wait for Genji at their apartment.

They live together, but they have multiple flats and houses spread all over the city. In fact, McCree lives on one of the modest ones, an apartment for one that creates the perfect illusion of a freedom he lacks. He thought about running away often, but after a few weeks he knew he wouldn’t make it to the airport, and even if he did, they would hunt him down. So, he stayed, manned up, and hoped for a day where Hanzo Shimada does not _own_ him.

“Do you like your job, Jesse?” Genji asks while he serves sake for both of them.

“It ain’t my dream job, you know?” McCree wryly says. He refuses to stop fighting and his big mouth gets the better of him most of the time. He is not resentful, not to Genji anyhow, but the Shimadas hurt his pride and after a year he is still a wolf licking his wounds and scratching his collar.

Genji gulps down his sake and pours another, welcoming the food with a big fake smile. McCree notices when he truly smiles because it reaches his eyes in the most beautiful way, wrinkles showing at the corners and two lines of pearls adorning his smile.

“You hate us, don’t you?” Genji asks and slurps his noodles.

“I don’t think I’m allowed to hate or to like you,” McCree says.

“I know I like you,” Genji says and winks at him, and McCree curses the feeble smile on his lips and the blush on his cheeks that his messy beard hopefully conceals. “I like to think we are friends.”

“Yeah, me too, sweetheart,” McCree says and a deep sigh leaves his lungs. “But then I think ‘bout your brother and I remember my place.” He winks at him to slash the harsh words.

“You are so gloomy today,” Genji says and pouts. Usually, their dinners are funny, they flirt, they have a good time and then he goes back to being the loyal dog and Genji goes back to being the unattainable brat he cannot even dream to taste.

“It’s my birthday,” McCree confesses with a sad smile.

“Why didn’t you say so? I would have bought you something, we need to celebrate!” Genji says.

“I’m having dinner with a friend,” McCree says. “I reckon that’s a celebration given the circumstances.”

Genji toasts and asks for another bottle of sake, pleased with his answer though McCree kind of regrets having told him that. He has given up so many things to the Shimadas that every little secret he willingly gives away steals a part of himself. He really wants to believe their shared laughs and jokes and times like this are genuine but he’s seen Genji play with so many people in the past that he feels he’s just another puppet at his mercy.

“Ask for a wish,” Genji says.

“Wishes are for losers,” McCree says.

“Come on, do it for me,” Genji teases with a mischievous smile.

“I wish…” McCree murmurs, staring at the bowl of half-eaten ramen. _I wish I was free, that I wasn’t a lowlife when I was seventeen and joined a stupid gang, that I was worth my parent’s love, that I’d be wiser, smarter, tougher…_ The words never leave his mouth. The truth hurts more when you can hear it.

Genji is suddenly by his side and hugs his arm lovingly, resting his head on his shoulder and clasping his small hand into his big paw. McCree’s heart speeds up and tears try to break free from his eyes but he won’t let them.

“I wish I had a horse,” McCree says and chuckles, masking his inner turmoil.

“Really?” Genji snorts. “You can ask for anything and you ask for a stupid horse?”

McCree is glad Genji doesn’t push, that he just jokes and jesters around his stupid answer, squeezing his hand and pouring more sake to drown his sorrow. Genji doesn’t come back to his seat and stays side by side with him.

He’s had worse birthdays, McCree thinks while he smiles and snickers at Genji’s banter. He’s lovely, he’s a dream, and he truly wished he could raise his hand and cup that red face blushing by the alcohol and drink the endless guffaws that fill the place directly from his mouth.

How sweet and innocent he looks now when McCree has seen him wield the sword and slice through flesh and bone without hesitation. But that’s part of his charm, he guesses. To him, the Shimadas have it all, beauty and power, and money. And him, sadly they have him too. Although times like this make up for it, living a life that doesn’t belong to him led him here, to Genji.

Another bottle and he is dizzy, and if his six feet tall are dizzy Genji is more than drunk. Damn, if Hanzo knew about these nights he’d be so pissed he’d lose his head -or worse- under the dragon’s rage. Genji gulps down another serving of sake and burps right after.

“Slow down, darlin’,” McCree says and eyes the place completely empty except for them.

The owner will stay there for as long as Genji wants, he wouldn’t dare to kick out his best customer and who ensures his business. But Jesse can spot the weariness in his face and he decides it is time to leave and sober up the little brat before he delivers him at Hanzo’s door.

“I’m not drunk,” Genji says, and it is true, he would need a lot more alcohol than that. “What are you my father now?” McCree helps him stand with a caring hand around his waist.

“If I were I would’ve spanked you by now,” McCree teases.

“I would like that,” Genji flirts, getting closer to him and relishing in the strangled gasp that leaves the cowboy’s lungs. “I may even let you,” he whispers.

McCree curses inwardly, freeing himself from his embrace and paying the bill before the cold air of the night slaps their faces. The car is at the door waiting for them and they get inside diligently though he hasn’t missed Genji’s sly smile. The little shit knows how to get to him and exploits his weaknesses every single time. A twenty minutes ride and McCree will be on his way to his apartment to drink some more and rub one off thinking about him. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He sighs and lights another cigarette, the air coming through the window washing away the slumber and his fogged mind is like a blessing. Genji scoots closer to him, lifts his free arm and snuggles there against his chest. He’s done it before, being affectionate like this with him and it speeds up his heart every single time. Genji is soft and tender, knows exactly where to push, where to rub and how to breathe right on that spot near his neck. He’s a little minx sometimes, and he has to bear it because if he shows weakness the Shimada will eat him whole and then the other Shimada -the scary one- will have his head.

“Are you trying to get me into trouble, you little shit?” McCree says, his thumb tracing circles over his shoulder as Genji chuckles.

“Something tells me you get into trouble by yourself just fine, Jesse,” Genji says.

His hand is on his knee, safe ground for now, only that he is squeezing his flesh and running his thumb over his trousers a little too suggestively for his own sake. Damn, he remembers how Genji fondled Hanzo’s crotch earlier tonight and he wishes he’d do that to him. The idea gives him a boner and McCree mumbles a curse, tossing the cigarette outside the window.

“Don’t play me like that, sweetheart,” McCree whispers. Just a little longer.

“I thought you liked games,” Genji says, sending his warm breath right on the crook of his neck.

“Not the Russian roulette,” McCree says, but he is a liar.

When Genji tries to pull away he holds him tightly, keeping him right where he is for the rest of the ride. They don’t talk, Genji doesn’t push further and McCree enjoys the human contact he craves so much. He smells of sweet dreams and, over the lingering taste and smell of the tobacco, he can scent his sweat, his mussed hair, it is like nothing he’s had before, so unique, so special, so fucking Genji Shimada.

The route seems shorter than usual and his warmth escapes from his arms way too soon while Genji gets out of the car. McCree follows to the hallway and waits while Genji struggles with the door lock. The high rise is just as scary as Hanzo, tall, dark, black and grey. A cold shiver runs through his spine remembering the times he has had to accompany them to their flat. Everything there is cold and distant, he feels out of place, as though he is stepping into the dragon’s den.

“I cannot open the stupid door,” Genji mumbles and glances at him over his shoulder.

As soon as McCree gets closer and tries to fetch for the keys Genji turns around and winds his arms around his shoulders, clinging to him. McCree curses and places an arm over his head, leaning on the door behind them, and the other at his waist because the little brat is pulling him against his body.

“Genji…” McCree says, begs, curses, anything that will free him from this unfair hug.

A flick of his tongue wets Genji’s lips and he glances briefly at the gesture before meeting those mischievous eyes again. He is threading his fingers on his dark brown hair and massaging his scalp with his fingertips. McCree is so screwed right now. He should step away right smart but he cannot find his instinct for self-preservation anywhere.

“Happy birthday, Jesse,” Genji whispers, dangerously closing the distance between their mouths.

McCree swears his heart will jump out of his chest, defeated by the unwavering stare of Genji, full of lust and promises he wished were true and not merely a product of his lascivious mind. He thinks of Hanzo and fear invades him but those fingers at his nape distract him as much as that slow controlled breath near his mouth heady and inebriating and he drinks it all like a thirsty man.

Genji is pushing against him and even though McCree considers himself a sensible person right now the hardness between his legs and those velvety lips at his reach are undermining his resolve. A gasp leaves his lungs, and he closes his eyes, gripping tightly that small waist when a faint chortle makes him curse inwardly again right before he forgets his own name.

And he does because Genji kisses him; he presses his lips into his and forces his mouth open with a slide of his tongue. McCree obeys willingly his wishes and receives him with a groan and too much eagerness that feeds the Shimada’s lust. Wet and full of sins.

It’s not a bad place to die, he wryly thinks while he feasts on those sinful lips that bring bad news to his life but also an unbridled joy he thought long forgotten and undeserving of it. As though those surely swollen lips and naughty tongue weren’t enough Genji is shamelessly rutting against him, and McCree may be rusty but that hard thing right on his thigh is exactly what he guesses it is.

“Goddamnit, kid,” McCree mumbles against his mouth, taking a sharp intake of air before he goes back to that heavenly mouth bringing to the surface his most shameful wet dreams.

“Did I say happy birthday?” Genji teases, his hips rocking subtly against him while those fingers are still at his nape eliciting a prickling feeling McCree wishes will pursue him later tonight.

“You want me dead,” McCree whispers.

“I want you, period,” Genji teases and bites his bottom lip stealing a needy moan from his prey.

“We can’t. You know damn well we can’t,” McCree says and tries to put some space between them, some relief at that tension that drags them together right in front of Hanzo Shimada’s building. As though there was a better place to do this.

“Say whatever you want, Jesse,” Genji murmurs and drags his lips again over McCree’s, his beard tickling him and scratching his soft skin. “But you will jerk off thinking about this tonight.”

“You little shit,” McCree says and chuckles because that may be the truest thing to ever leave the little brat’s mouth. “If your brother finds out about this, I am dead.”

Genji huffs, freeing McCree from his embrace and granting him the distance he so badly wants. He had no intention to do this tonight, but he didn’t expect McCree to try to resist to him either. Genji hoped they’d go back to the car, he wished McCree’s hands were all over him taking and hoarding his body. He wanted, maybe, to give him a happy birthday blowjob.

He has felt that hard bulge and Genji dies to get in there and play the lewd games he knows by heart. What he hoped tonight is what he knows McCree wants but won’t admit and it’s getting on his nerves how obvious he is and how hard he tries to control himself. It pisses him off when he wants to bang someone and they are all pliant and careful around him, he doesn’t know why he thought it would be different with Jesse.

Genji stares into his gentle whiskey-colored eyes while he tries to read the truth behind them because he knows Jesse pines him, he knows he wants him because he wants him too, has wanted him since he laid eyes on him a year ago. McCree is confused and hanging by an easily broken thread.

“Blame it on the alcohol,” Genji says, the pursing of his lips an obvious sign of his disappointment. “Good night.”

McCree grabs his arm before he can turn around and leave, the door suddenly opens without any trouble -little shit- and brings him close again. Genji yelps when he crashes against his chest. He gropes for his ass and thrusts his tongue inside his mouth. A faint grunt leaves his mouth and Genji moans, standing on his tiptoes and winding his arms around his neck again.

The cowboy feasts on him as though this was their first kiss, their last kiss, the world ending right now as soon as their mouths split apart. He loses track of time, assails his mouth with a taut tongue, drags back to nip at his lips and kisses him harshly, lovingly, softly, a rhythm ruled by chaos.

Another faint moan and a squeeze at that puffy ass his hands will miss later and he backs off, hunts for air and opens his eyes to the most beautiful sight of Genji flustered, cheeks red and lips covered in spit and so swollen and red he wants to ruin them even more.

“If I’m gonna die ‘cause of this at least you won’t forget that kiss, honey,” McCree says with a raspy voice while a wolfish grin spreads on his lips.

Genji runs a thumb over his smile and looks intently at him. “Now _that_ is the Jesse I like.” They share a moment of gleeful joy, at least while Genji hugs him good night and gives another peck on his lips before he disappears inside the building.

McCree tips an invisible hat to no one and returns to the car. Hopefully, the trip home is fast and without bumps and he can hide into the safety of his apartment to ramble about this for the rest of the night. And jerk off thinking about Genji, his sinful mouth, and his heavenly ass because those are two things he will never have again. Happy birthday to me, indeed, he thinks.

 

Genji stares at himself in the mirror of the elevator and runs shy fingertips over his swollen pink lips missing already the cowboy’s ruthless kissing. It caught him by surprise, something that doesn’t happen very often. When he thought McCree would never go for it after nursing such a crush on him -because of course, Genji knew- he finally did.

He opens the door of the apartment distractedly and strips his clothes on his way to the bedroom. He swaggers his way there, wearing an accusing smile and a huge boner. His garments falling unceremoniously on the floor except for those see-through lace boxers because he knows they are Hanzo’s favorite. Particularly when there is a prize inside.

“What have you done, sparrow?” Hanzo says, leaving the data pad on the nightstand while Genji crawls up the bed, hovering over his body and playfully tugging at the belt of his robe to pry it open.

Hanzo runs a thumb over his swollen lips and cups his face. Genji takes the hint and leans forward to kiss his brother. He wants him to taste Jesse on them, he wants Hanzo to spot the lingering bitter taste of tobacco and unfamiliar saliva. The faint chuckle in the middle of the kiss gives him away.

“Have you been smoking?” Hanzo says and arches an eyebrow at him while Genji straddles him, sneaking his hands under the robe and moving the fabric aside to knead his brother’s chest with eager hands.

“Maybe…” Genji teases.

“I’m going to scold McCree tomorrow,” Hanzo says, his eyes roaming down Genji’s body, but when they stop at his jutting erection, a smirk shows up on his face.

“For what?”

“Giving you his nasty cigarettes. You smell just like him,” Hanzo teases because he can only guess what Genji’s been up to tonight.

His little brother has been pinning for McCree for a while now and it was a matter of time that he tried something, though he profusely disapproves sleeping with the employees, McCree is sort of complicated topic. Needless to say, he can deny nothing to his brother.

“You should do that. I bet he’ll freak out,” Genji says and giggles. “Call him to your office and tell him you need to _talk_ about last night.”

Hanzo’s hearty laugh fills the room and Genji swoons. His brother is the prettiest when he smiles like that when he drops the façade and his true self comes out to brighten up his life. He wants to share his cheerfulness with his brother but he also wants to keep this just to himself and he is torn, expecting Hanzo to pull the truth out of him.

“You didn’t do much if you’ve come here with this,” Hanzo says and caresses his erection with his knuckles.

“I kissed him,” Genji says and moans when Hanzo’s thumb outlines his cock. “He kissed me back.”

“It was bound to happen,” Hanzo says, a little disappointed at his little brother’s bad taste in men. “I hope it does not backfire.” Genji grunts exasperatingly and moves Hanzo’s hand away but his brother maps his thighs with caring hands. “I worry about you, sparrow.”

“I know,” Genji says, and sighs. “But I like him.”

“We do not have to sleep together if you want him more than me,” Hanzo says and narrows his eyes. His brother had lovers in the past but this is different. He didn’t hunt McCree in a heartbeat to fuck him for two days and then forget about him. Genji actually waited and got to know him first and that reveals more than what his little brother wants to admit to himself.

Hanzo won’t stand in the way of his brother’s happiness.

“Shut up,” Genji says and rolls his eyes. “I love you, anija.” He leans forward and rests his arms on both sides of his brother’s head. “And we are not harming anyone by fucking.”

“Him?” Hanzo is too wise to be so young and Genji too naïve to believe he can juggle between Hanzo and McCree so easily.

“Let me worry about Jesse,” Genji says and curses his brother’s smug smile at the use of his first name. “I mean it.”

“Fair enough,” Hanzo says, his hands traveling up Genji’s thighs, fingers sliding inside the lacy underwear to touch the skin underneath. “Indulge me a little here if you want me to take care of you and your _little_ problem. What did you do?”

Hanzo finds Jesse McCree intriguing, though the first time he saw him he thought he was sexy, raw, an untidy filthy cowboy with the strangest accent he had ever heard decorating his charmingly smart tongue. But when Genji showed interest in him he kept his distance, he will definitely not be the one to meddle between them and much less sleep with his own bodyguard.

“We just kissed,” Genji says, rocking his hips to encourage his brother’s fondling and also to get some friction into his strained cock.

“If I had to guess I’d say you’d blow him in the backseat of the car or…” Hanzo cannot finish the sentence when Genji bites harshly on his neck and he yelps.

“Are you jealous, onii-san?” Genji says, kissing the indents of his teeth on his brother’s flesh.

“I learned many years ago I cannot put a leash on you,” Hanzo whispers into his ear.

“Maybe you should,” Genji says and straightens again, his ass sitting on top of Hanzo’s hard on.

“It would fit so perfectly around your neck,” Hanzo teases, his left hand, printed with a blue dragon, trails a lewd path up his alabaster chest until it wraps loosely around his neck. Hanzo straightens suddenly, saying his next words right into his brother’s mouth. “But I love you free.”

“I love you too,” Genji whispers and melts into a kiss.

It is different from Jesse’s and unavoidable to compare the two. His brother kisses as though he is entitled to, without doubt, or shame or fear because Genji belongs to him and he belongs to Genji. Sheer love bursts out of them, their tongues and lips so used to each other they dance in unison, giving their lover what they long for, exactly what they want.

Genji revels in that familiarity, in that warmth that never gets old or stale because they have each other and the materialization of their love is what makes them move forward, otherwise they’d be long lost in this unmerciful world.

“You do not taste so bad after all,” Hanzo teases, leaning back again against the pillows, his hand sneaking down his brother’s spine to get lost and stroke between his butt cheeks.

“I’m so horny right now,” Genji says and chuckles. “I would have let him fuck me tonight.”

“So predictable,” Hanzo says rolls his eyes. “I am considering leaving you just like this unsatisfied and starving.”

“Anija!” Genji protests and pouts, but a smirk shows up when Hanzo stretches his arm and fetches for the lube on the nightstand.

“I bet you are even ready for tonight,” Hanzo teases and traces a circle in the air with his forefinger, instructing Genji to turn around on his lap.

“I am always ready,” Genji says and hovers over his brother until his knees are at both sides of his chest and Hanzo frees his shoulders and tangles his hands around his thighs to bring him closer to him and what he has planned.

Genji can anticipate Hanzo plans to take his time working him open all tongue and fingers first, so he swoops his boxers down, his brother’s cock standing firmly before him. If Hanzo wants to tease, he will tease all the way too, he thinks while he spares kisses and flicks of his tongue along his length. Hanzo groans and pulls Genji’s underwear down enough to give him access to that precious round ass.

The older Shimada smears lube all over Genji’s rim, distracting himself from the mouthing on his cock with the sight of that ass. Hanzo is so glad Genji won’t deprive him of this because he would miss it badly. While he slides a finger inside and watches the muscle wrapping around it he feels Genji’s hand around his cock while his other hand dig holes into the puffy flesh of his butt cheek.

“You are definitely being naughty tonight,” Hanzo breathes and lets his tongue out to join his finger and tease his entrance.

“Fuck,” Genji moans. Hanzo moves his finger to the sides, stretching him, and sneaks a taut tongue along with it. “Yes,” Genji moans again and leans forward to shove as much as he can of his brother’s cock into his mouth to hum his pleasure on it.

Genji sucks demandingly, following the same intent tempo Hanzo sets fucking his ass. The two fingers burn and he almost chuckles with a cock in his mouth. Seems like Hanzo is in a hurry now. So he so swallows him whole, dragging back and forth, a bit sloppy because he is awfully distracted with his brother’s doing.

Hanzo spreads his fingers and sneaks his tongue into that heat he wished somewhere else. He doesn’t linger on the teasing because he knows how fast that wet, sinful mouth can drive him to his climax unannounced. He has done this some many times he knows when is enough and when Genji will feel it in the morning. Hanzo pulls out his tongue and drags it over Genji’s cheek, kissing and biting -he always disliked the taste of lube- but replaces it with another finger and fucks him faster with them.

A devilish grin crosses his mind when he cannot help the bucking on his hips, meeting his brother’s mouth so eagerly he will come if he’s not careful. But he uses his other hand to palm Genji’s erection over the boxers and relishes in the strangled moan that leaves his mouth and vibrates right into his cock.

Genji pulls out his cock with a wet plop a bit quickly, leaving it wet and cold. “How do you want me?” he asks and a smug smile spreads on Hanzo’s lips while Genji climbs off the bed and stands, finally getting rid of those boxers.

“On my cock,” Hanzo says pouring impatience from his mouth, taking off the robe. “Now.”

Genji straddles him again, turning his back at Hanzo and glancing at him over his shoulder with glazing eyes and blushed cheeks. Hanzo takes himself in one hand, smearing lube over his erection while the other spreads Genji’s butt cheek, his thumb teasing his soft ass.

“Onii-san, please,” Genji moans, arching his back at him.

A hearty gasp leaves his lungs when the tip of his cock is trapped by the stretched but still tight muscle and Genji, as the impatient brat he is, sinks his whole length in one sway of his hips. They both moan in unison, Hanzo’s hands groping his ass and watching where his cock disappears inside his brother with too much greed glittering in his eyes.

“You feel so fucking good,” Hanzo grunts.

Genji giggles, lazily stroking his hard cock with one hand while the other rests on the bed. He leans forward and rocks his hips to fuck himself with Hanzo’s hard cock. He feels the lingering burn of his girth stretching him but pursues the sensation in earnest. His brother is surely bruising his ass in the shape of his fingertips, following his movements and trying to thrust into him to no avail. Genji moans and moves his hips in circles trying to put pressure right where he needs, mewling when he succeeds.

“Come here,” Hanzo says and straightens, wrapping both his arms around his brother’s torso and pulling him down with him until he is lying flat on his chest.

Hanzo grasps his legs by the knee pit and bends his own to thrust into his brother. Genji’s head falls slack over his shoulder and he kisses his cheek and his jaw and everything at his reach. He is trying to control his onslaughts but after a few moments, Hanzo is aware he is slamming right into him with no further plan. That’s the effect Genji has on him. His control just goes flying out of the window and he is left with only raw emotions.

“Harder,” Genji moans.

Hanzo bites harshly his neck and complies, fucking him faster, harder, his cock in and out of him surrounded by the wonders of his heat. Genji moans and a spurt of pre cum shots in his stomach when Hanzo rubs his prostate. His brother exploits the angle, mindful thrusts going right there while all Genji can do is sprawl his legs, his hands reaching up to press at the headboard and one to tug at his brother’s onyx hair.

“Come around me, Genji,” Hanzo whispers into his ear. “And I will come inside you.”

Genji moans loudly, his brother’s voice always makes something click inside him, maybe it is because he has listened to it a thousand times while fucking, while coming or sucking him, always praising and full of love, speaking about promises he always fulfills.

He comes and clenches around his brother’s cock, pearlescent stripes of come paint his chest and he moans at every single one leaving his body. Hanzo is kind enough to wrap a hand around his twitching cock to elongate his orgasm and, as soon as he relaxes around him Hanzo thrusts fast and quick and comes inside him just as promised, riding out his orgasm together and sending jolts of unbearable pleasure at how oversensitive he is. Genji loves when Hanzo does that and wonders if McCree would do just the same.

Hanzo rocks his hips until his softened cock slips out of him followed by a trail of his spend. His hands caress his brother’s legs and he revels in the lightweight on top of him. Genji loosens the grip on his hair and turns his head to a side looking for his brother’s mouth. He finds it and a hot languid kiss greets him.

“Feeling good?” Hanzo mumbles against his mouth and Genji chuckles.

“Only if you go clean me because I am exhausted,” Genji says.

Hanzo obeys willingly and comes back quickly with a towel soaked in warm water that cleans up their mess in a heartbeat. They cuddle together, Genji nuzzling in the crook of his neck and Hanzo hoarding his little brother’s presence while he still can.

“Do you think he really likes me?” Genji murmurs.

“He is an idiot if he does not, sparrow,” Hanzo says and smiles, kissing Genji’s forehead.

 

The alarm goes off at the same time this morning but he opens his eyes wide and sits on the bed faster than usual. A warm morning light seeps through the blinders, casting rectangles on his back, and McCree stretches lazily before mumbling a curse. The kiss. Last night he made out with his boss’ little brother, well, that wouldn’t be really a problem, he put his tongue inside Hanzo Shimada’s little brother. He groans loudly. Can you be hangover because of a kiss?

McCree turns the annoying beeping noise off and stands. He likes his apartment, cozy just like him. It doesn’t belong to him but he made himself home just the same. A small loft, the bedroom behind a folding screen that heads right into the kitchen table -that is also the dining table- a comfortable couch against the windows, and a small television he never watches.

He ambles his drowsiness to the kitchenette. The mechanical routine of making coffee in the morning allows him to drift into last night once more, as though he hadn’t lost track of time last night playing with himself when he arrived home, the lingering taste of Genji still on his mouth and that prickling feeling persistent on his nape as though his fingers were still there.

A dopey smile creeps up his face, and he checks his phone, just in case, but there are no messages or missed calls. What was he expecting? Genji is not a fling and the little brat probably felt sorry for him last night and decided to cheer him up. And he _did_ cheer him up and gave him material to store in his mind forever.

McCree is getting hard again, but he reprimands himself and gets in the shower. It’s alright, Genji would never tell Hanzo about their little slip-up. He decides he will act as though nothing had happened between them -as long as the older Shimada is around- but his good intentions of a quick shower differ to Genji’s mouth again and how he swayed over his thigh.

At this point in his life, McCree knows he is a lost cause.

Coffee is good, at least he has one talent; he could quit his job and become a barista once he’s done with the debt. McCree chuckles inwardly at how much he would miss shooting people and the adrenaline rush. He is dressed and ready way too soon as though an invisible force is fueling him today. He still has time before he has to head to Hanzo’s office when the phone chimes and his boss’ name flashes on the screen like a mocking joke.

“’Morning Shimada-sama,” McCree says a bit too enthusiastically.

“Come to my office now, McCree,” Hanzo says through the device. A pause follows. “We need to talk.”

His heart skips a bit or a hundred, McCree is pulled to the ground by fear and a sudden queasy stomach. “I’m,” McCree swallows the lump on his throat. “I’m on my way.” He hangs up and mumbles a blue streak of curses while he hurries to grab his cowboy hat -if the little brat likes it he’s wearing it- and leaving his apartment to face the consequences of his actions.

McCree has been so naïve and childish believing he could get away with this. On his way there what he regrets most is not having spent the night with Genji who he left him thirsty for more and he will never fill that emptiness. His flat is conveniently close to the Shimada building and seems like this morning all the lights are green for him as he walks through the morning crowd in the business district. Precisely today that he is not running late and when he needs time to ease his rattled mind.

 

“What did he say?” Genji says and giggles, bouncing on Hanzo’s lap.

“He choked on his own guiltiness,” Hanzo snorts.

Genji laughs again and rests his temple on his brother’s shoulder while his fingers play with his blue tie. He accompanied him today only to prank Jesse and watch his terrified face when he arrives. But his real plan is to invite him for a coffee afterward to calm his nerves and perhaps kiss him again.

“Do you think he knows about us?” Genji says with a hint of sadness because he could lose McCree if he finds out about his true relationship with his brother. And he wouldn’t stand those gentle eyes looking at him differently than they do now.

“He has seen nothing to come to conclusions, but I also believe half Hanamura already knows we fuck, or at least gossip about it,” Hanzo wryly says.

“Only half?” Genji chuckles.

They are discreet but they have been together for almost a decade now and sometimes they are obvious, they act like a couple instead of brothers in front of other people, at celebrations, parties. Not that they even care. After their father’s death they rule their own world.

The leather chair creaks under their weight when Hanzo shifts underneath him. Genji tries to stand, guessing his brother is uncomfortable but Hanzo holds him close, cupping his face and dragging a thumb over his lips.

“You can tell him if you want,” Hanzo whispers and spots a spark of hope in his brother’s eyes.

“I don’t want to lie to him but…” Genji says and Hanzo smirks.

“You are scared of what he might think of you,” Hanzo states. “I never thought you’d be afraid to fly, sparrow…”

Genji tries to hide his face on the crook of his neck but Hanzo is faster and catches his lips, landing the sweetest of kisses there to reassure his hurting heart that everything will be fine as long as they’re together. Hanzo wonders, while he brushes his tongue against Genji’s how deep he has fallen for the cowboy and if he’ll lose him to McCree in the end.

“Never,” Genji whispers and kisses him again.

“Promises, promises…” Hanzo teases with a sly smile and relishes in the feeble blush showing on his brother’s cheeks.

Hanzo will always command his unruly heart, own him in ways no one ever could even imagine and that is one of the many reasons Genji is in love with his brother. He cups his face and deepens the kiss, Hanzo shamelessly groping for his ass, kneading and squeezing his cheek while Genji palms his half-hard-on over his tweezer trousers.

“Not here,” Hanzo says and chuckles. “Your cowboy is about to arrive.”

But Genji lacks moderation in everything he does, thrusting his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth drinking a moan directly from his wet sinful mouth. Just a little longer, he promises to himself until his lips are pink and all he can taste is him. How Genji wished he could go down on him here and now, hide under the desk, unfastening his way to his hard cock and suck him fast and hard. He’s done it in the past, Hanzo always worried, trying to suppress the needy whines and staring at the door in case someone knocks.

Hanzo pats his ass and chuckles, and Genji opens his eyes and comes back to the present to see his brother staring at someone behind him. He swallows. That smug smile and McCree clearing his throat hints he has finally arrived.

“Don’t you knock, McCree?” Hanzo says, fighting a laugh when he spots the death threatening look that would have pissed him off if he hadn’t known it comes from jealousy.

“M’sorry, boss,” McCree says and locks eyes with Genji when he turns around in his brother’s lap. The little brat is frozen there and Hanzo pats again his backside. He stands and leans on a side of the desk, turning beet red when he greets McCree with a nod of his head. Hanzo rolls his eyes but decides to leave the issue to the lovebirds, after all, McCree is all bark and no bite.

McCree keeps his clammy hands on his pockets and waits awkwardly for instructions, he is usually patience but this time he wants to dig a hole and hide there or run away from the office as fast as he can. It’s not the first time he has caught them like that, it is usually a flash, a moment and then it passes and he can pretend he has seen nothing. But this time it hurt. He felt a pang of jealousy hit him hard and mercilessly because he wants those lips for himself and no one else -naïve-. He has to remind himself he is an asset and not a friend much less… something else. Last night’s kiss meant nothing but an ill-timed birthday gift.

The brim of his cowboy hat helps him conceal how he chews on his cheeks until Hanzo speaks again. “Someone is targeting the Shimada-gumi,” Hanzo drops the news and even Genji forgets his embarrassment and turns his head around to look at him.

“Since when?”

“A while now,” Hanzo says. “But it is getting dangerous. They have thwarted a couple of our operations recently and the Elders are getting nervous.” McCree pushes his stupid feelings at the back of his mind and listens to Hanzo because going against the Shimadas on their own city means war.

“What do we do?” Genji asks.

“Nothing,” Hanzo says and waves his hand, dismissing the subject. “But I want McCree with you. Security wise. Don't go anywhere alone just in case.”

Genji’s intent glare makes the corner of his mouth twitch upward. His little brother wants to pout and shout and nudge at him but he is there, holding back his tantrum. But those eyes promise retaliation and Hanzo will endure it gladly. At least he has taken some heat out of the issue. One Shimada worried about the pressure the Elders drop on his shoulders is more than enough.

“McCree?” Hanzo asks the silent cowboy, meeting his gaze.

“Yes, sir,” he briefly says while he curses inwardly and wishes for the moment they leave the office. He is good, Hanzo thinks when his face reveals nothing. If Genji hadn’t told him yesterday, he wouldn’t have guessed McCree had been fooling around with his little brother.

“I’m going to grab a coffee,” Genji says, standing and leaning over his brother to whisper in Japanese his next words. “You will pay for this.” Hanzo’s amusing chuckle brightens the room.

“Leave. You have distracted me enough this morning,” Hanzo says and lands a feeble kiss on his lips that Genji returns gladly before turning around to face McCree’s gloomy mood and pursing lips.

Genji waits until they are in the elevator to sigh but McCree is staring at his feet and hasn’t said a word. He cannot be jealous but he is nonetheless, trying very hard to hide the fact that he is searing on the inside and replaying that kiss on his mind.

McCree takes a peek at Genji and finds that sweet smile he likes so much but he refuses to speak now because his big mouth will betray him and firstly he would growl at him and then he would pin him to the bottom of the elevator to kiss him and that’d be crossing a line he will never dare to cross ever again. He makes a firm promise to himself to never fall for the little brat’s games or flirting and get scowled for it afterward.

“Jesse…” Genji croons.

“Kofi Aromo?” McCree asks distractedly.

“You are adorable when you get jealous,” Genji quips right when the elevator chimes, the doors open and he steps outside leaving behind a cowboy with a half-opened mouth and a reply on his lips. McCree huffs and follows.

The strolling on the streets and the fresh air quiet down his rambling mind and his hurting heart. He has been stupid and had his hopes up but he’s been beaten worse. He stumbles into Genji who skids to a halt and turns around to pierce him with those unavoidable black flares. McCree swallows. _Please don’t kiss me now_ , McCree begs.

“Tomorrow is your day off isn’t it?” Genji asks with a frown.

“That depends on whether you need my services,” McCree bluntly says.

“I see,” Genji says and turns around, the cafeteria is just around the corner.

“So?” McCree follows him.

“Nothing,” Genji says and smiles. “I’ll let you know.”

“Peachy,” McCree hisses and huffs through his nose when he listens to Genji’s snickering.

Damn Shimadas, he curses inwardly and gets himself ready for a shitty day followed by an even shittier night when he will stay up recalling every stupid time he has seen Hanzo and Genji kissing or fondling each other in his presence. And the worst part is that probably he will have a whole day tomorrow to brood in his apartment over the idea of being a loser and the confirmation that, as much as he likes Genji, he belongs to Hanzo and his sorry cowboy ass isn’t enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a looong first chapter and the next one is the same size so far. I hope you liked it ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !! ꒰˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩̩̩๑꒱♡ I'll try to be good and post one chapter a week instead of dropping them as soon as I finish them. .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/

It has been a long time since he’s been this nervous, Genji wonders while standing idly in front of the door of McCree’s apartment. He recalls his brother’s words and curses how right he is sometimes. Afraid to fly, Hanzo said. A confident smile shows on his face and Genji knocks twice on the door. Jesse should be home; he is a sleepy head and probably woke up late today.

Genji has thought of doing this many times, well, not _exactly_ what he has planned for today but just spending his day off with him to confirm they are friends, but then again, who wants to spend his day off with his boss? When he is about to knock one last time, fist on the air ready to try his luck again, the door opens wide and a sleepy cowboy wearing grey sweatpants and a black shirt grants him a confused look. And a sweet irrepressible half-smile.

“’Morning,” McCree says and steps aside so Genji enters the apartment. The Shimada toes off his shoes and leaves them beside the door. “Let me get dressed an’…” He closes the door as soon as Genji is standing in the middle of the apartment, leaving a backpack on the table and turning around to look at him.

“Are you still mad at me?” Genji asks but the mischievous smile gives him away.

McCree panics when he doesn’t know what to expect, and damn if he can predict Genji Shimada’s course of action or just wait for the hurricane to devastate him. Seems like the second one is today’s choice.

“I ain’t mad,” McCree finally yields to those glazing eyes. “Where are we going?” He swallows a lump on his throat when Genji ambles toward him, taking off his jacket and leaving it on a chair. There’s a sleeveless green graphic shirt underneath, tucked at the front of his washed-out jeans but McCree forces himself to meet his eyes.

“Nowhere,” Genji says, getting closer to him and tracing the collar of his shirt with a teasing finger. “We’re staying here.” He hooks his finger there and pulls, walking backward and bringing Jesse with him to the couch.

“Your brother,” McCree babbles, his mouth is dry. He knows what’s coming he can read it in those black voids full of lust and mischief.

Genji turns them around and pushes McCree on the couch. He bounces once, but before he has time to complain the brat straddles him, winding his arms around his shoulders and tangling his fingers on the hair at his nape, still damp by the shower.

“Are you seriously thinking about my brother now?” Genji arches a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes,” McCree says and frowns. “Well, no, damn.” Genji giggles.

“Let me tell you my plans for today…” Genji whispers and leans forward, slowly, meditatively, only one thing on his mind while McCree parts his lips and gasps. Run over me, devastate me, he wants to beg just to have those lips on him again.

McCree has no willpower to wait any longer when those lips brush his own and he leans forward, hands on Genji’s back pushing him onward. He steals a moan and drinks it directly from his mouth. Their tongues meet again, longing for a second chance for another peerless kiss. Their lips rub together, getting used to kissing someone new. McCree nibbles and small kisses follow, quickly turning Genji into a mess.

“I like yer plans so far,” McCree mumbles, reaching for his mouth again and not waiting for an answer, but Genji hums and puts distance between them.

“My plan is that we stay here fucking all day,” Genji says with a sly smile and relishes in the grunt that leaves McCree’s lungs. He need not lower his hand to know he is rock hard already because he spots that bulge with a quick glimpse below.

“You want me dead,” McCree gasps. “You really want me dead.”

“You, silly cowboy,” Genji teases and drags his lips over McCree’s. “Today you are Jesse and I am Genji. Nothing else matters.”

“But…” McCree says but gets interrupted by another kiss and a hand sneaking inside his sweatpants and wrapping around his girth. Warm, smooth, perfect little hand. “Genji.” He moans, reaching for his mouth again because the last thing he wants is this to stop.

“Fuck, Jesse,” Genji says and chuckles, his hand squeezing his girth and then his thumb running up and down the side, measuring. “You are big…”

“It ain’t that big,” McCree says, a new shade of red blossoming on his cheeks. “Shut up.”

“I want you to fuck me until I can't walk,” Genji whispers into his mouth, one hand moving the waistband away while the other tugs and strokes his hard length.

“Jesus, that filthy mouth, honey,” McCree protests but his cock twitches in Genji’s hand. Suddenly he is so happy he wasn’t in the mood for rubbing one off this morning.

“You know nothing about my filthy mouth,” Genji says and pouts, crawling down his lap and kneeling on the floor between McCree’s spread legs. “Yet.”

Genji swoops down the sweatpants enough to free McCree’s cock. It stands firmly against his stomach, smearing his shirt with pre cum, but his gentle eyes meet his gaze. Genji bites his bottom lip, his right hand taking him by the hilt while his thumb traces circles at the base. He tilts the cock to his mouth and blatantly kisses the tip, a flick of his tongue follows and after the third kiss on his length McCree is writhing underneath.

“You sure ‘bout this?” McCree asks, a hand on his shoulder and the other on his neck, a thumb tracing the outline of his jaw so lovingly Genji melts. He doesn’t know where they stand, what this means, why now, why him, but it’s not as though he can think clearly when Genji Shimada has his cock in hand.

“How many times…” Genji says and brushes his tongue against his shaft. “… do I have to tell you?” Genji breathes a gasp and drags his lips over him. “I want you, Jesse.”

McCree moans, his head falls back and Genji traps the tip of his cock between his lips, circling his tongue around it, savoring McCree’s salty taste. His girth stretches his lips, and he hums when he sinks another inch of that glorious cock into his mouth. Genji sucks in earnest, a bit too eagerly because McCree moans and pets his hair meanwhile. He meets his gaze and his face is the sheer expression of lust while he stares at Genji’s doing, but then a wolfish grin conquers his face. That’s the Jesse I like, Genji thinks.

“You think it will fit?” McCree teases and winks at him, and Genji chuckles, taking him out with a wet noise, his lips glistening in the morning light seeping through the windows.

“Now you have signed your death sentence, Jesse,” Genji says and revels in the hearty chuckle that turns into a needy whine when he sinks his cock again into the warm cave of his mouth.

McCree mumbles a curse and tugs at his hair while Genji gives him head. He is taking his time, sinking his cock deeper every time, his tongue brushing one side, or the other, those lips tightly wrapped around his girth. Genji’s hands slide under his shirt to feel his muscles flex until they grip his waist. He leans forward and changes the angle, suddenly, the head of his cock touches the back of his throat and the sweet, delightful spasm when Genji gags elicits a loud moan from McCree.

Genji drags back only to swallow him whole again, getting used to his girth fast and setting a merciless sucking pace while all he can do is stare at his cock disappearing into his sinful mouth over and over, and unavoidably buck his hips up to meet his mouth and pursue his heat.

“I ain’t gonna last, darlin’,” McCree mumbles, but that encourages Genji to keep his pace.

He has closed his eyes and feathery lashes adorn his rosy cheeks while he sucks him. Everything is too much, Genji Shimada is too much and McCree is so close, the lingering pressure down his balls fighting to win the battle. When he woke up this morning, the last thing on his mind was this, having Genji all to himself. He threads his fingers into his green hair to make sure he is really there and not only in his dreams.

McCree lives the fantasy in which they are Jesse and Genji, friends having sex for the first time, surrendering finally to what they feel. The perfect image of Genji on his cock gets to him, those hollowed cheeks, the wet noises, spit dripping down his length while he dutifully steals his orgasm from him.

“I’m…” McCree tries to warn, so lost in his haze. “… coming, Genji, damn.”

Genji gags when McCree shoots his load into his throat and shoves his cock into his mouth until his nose brushes against the fuzz gathered at the hilt. McCree jerks inside him and Genji sucks, moans in surprise, and swallows everything he’s got.

He doesn’t understand half the pet names and nonsense McCree is pouring out of his mouth but he sucks until his cock goes soft and he tugs at his hair calling his name. He releases him while a trail of saliva still joins them and he cleans his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You didn’t have to swallow, ya know,” McCree says, his face red and his lips stretched in the most beautiful dopey smile Genji has ever seen.

“Why not?” Genji teases and crawls up his lap again, his jeans awfully straining and uncomfortable. “You are so tasty…” His lewdness wins him over and McCree pursues a wet, languid kiss while Genji giggles. He’s a dream and today he will live this dream with him for as long as he can, as much as he can, he wants everything and he will take it. Tomorrow will be another day, today Genji Shimada is his and only his. And he is not there because he has to, Genji is there because he wants to.

McCree stands with Genji in his arms. The brat yelps and wraps his arms and legs around his body while strong hands grope his ass. McCree carries him to the bed, tripping a thousand times on his way there because Genji kisses him and distracts him, but soon he drops him on the mattress and he follows quickly, falling on top of him.

Deft fingers fight to pry open his jeans while McCree struggles with pulling at them and turning them inside out in the process. “Skinny, huh?” McCree jokes when the underwear follows and Genji is naked from the waist down. He gets rid of his shirt and sweatpants as fast as he can, craving his touch already.

McCree hunts for his cock first thing. Genji is hard and leaking and he laps the droplets and teases him running his tongue along his cock while Genji moans and gets rid of his shirt which falls unceremoniously somewhere on the floor.

“Fuck me, Jesse please,” Genji says, his hands busy tugging at McCree’s hair trying to no avail to stop that eager man from eating him whole there in a heartbeat. Such gluttony stirs him up, who would’ve thought the cowboy was so passionate until he kissed him the other night. “Just fuck me, there’s lube on my bag,” Genji says and points at the forgotten bag on the kitchen table.

“Oh, honey,” McCree says, taking a much-needed intake of air and reaching with his hand for the first drawer of the nightstand. “We got everything we need right here.”

Genji glimpses McCree is already half-hard, and he bites his bottom lip to suppress the needy whine while he sprawls his legs for him. McCree settles himself there, hands Genji a condom for later and soaks his fingers in lube.

The cowboy leans forward, his hand already teasing and stroking Genji’s ass while he supports his weight on a forearm next to his head and traps those sweet, swollen lips for himself. Genji looks so innocent and small underneath, all his mischievousness gone when those eyes beg for him.

“I’m gonna work you open for me first, darlin’,” McCree whispers into his mouth. “As you said, I ain’t small…”

“Now you’re being cocky,” Genji says and chuckles until McCree slides a slick finger into his ass and he moans. “But you are big, I cannot wait,” Genji croons and yields into another kiss. McCree kisses like he is, eager, thirsty, a hint of sadness and tons of unrequited love drawing patterns over his mouth. Genji wants to tell him how much he wants him, but he is better at this, at kissing him back to show him how much he cares.

“That ain’t gonna take long, sweetheart,” McCree says adding another finger easily and twisting them inside Genji’s ass, burying them to the second knuckle. “Let’s see if I can make you whine and moan,” McCree teases, curling his fingers up, putting pressure and brushing his fingers lightly there. A spurt of pre cum and a wail leave Genji’s mouth and he tenses under his body for as long as the jolt of searing pleasure flashes through him. McCree does it again, carefully, so lightly and gently Genji sprawls his legs further to pursue the sensation.

“You are so beautiful, my dear,” McCree whispers, thrusting his fingers in and out of him. “I love the noises you make, sing for me,” he begs with a raspy voice, dragging the words so beautiful Genji moans by that and those damn fingers.

“Sweet talker,” Genji says but his words turn into a moan when he feels the burn of a third finger stretching him and clenches around it.

“You are so tight,” McCree gasps.

“Just fuck me already,” Genji pouts.

“You said we have all day,” McCree teases, his fingers soothing and working the muscle.

“Precisely…” Genji says while a devilish grin shows up briefly on his lips as an idea to speed things up pops in his head. “But Jesse, do we have to use this?” he says, playing with the condom between his fingers.

“Oh,” McCree says and his movement stops for a moment to resume quickly. “I mean, well, if you…” he babbles and Genji finds it absolutely adorable.

“Please fuck me bareback,” Genji says and bites his lip, reveling in Jesse’s ragged breath puffing right into his mouth. “I want to feel you. I want you to come inside me.” Genji traps and sucks at McCree’s lower lip, running his tongue over it inside his mouth while a playful hand reaches down and fingers drum over McCree’s hard cock. “Can you do that?”

“You are a menace,” McCree groans, adding his thumb to the mix inside Genji’s hole. They slip tightly inside, and as soon as he takes them Jesse stops and leaves Genji empty abruptly.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Genji says while McCree smears lube on his cock in long lazy strokes of his fist.

Genji’s stomach is glistening by trails of clear pre cum and McCree stares at him, at how beautiful he is, his skin smooth without a scar -not like his own- without a trace of harm or hurt, perfection enveloping his pink, perked nipples, his velvety lips, his pupils blown wide staring at him and drowning him in lust.

McCree scoots even closer to him and places the purplish head of his cock right into his hole while Genji stares at him. His eyes fixed on his scruffy beard, his hair getting in his eyes while McCree glances down, pushing and teasing his entrance, testing the stretch and surely hoping they don’t need more preparation.

Genji lowers his hand and grasps the hilt. “Get inside me,” he moans and spreads his legs while McCree finally surrenders and breaches him. They both moan loudly into the room, the only noise coming through the opened window is the distant engines of the cars and conversations they can’t understand accompanied by the beautiful morning light witnessing their lovemaking. And them, they are there and they smile at each other stupidly. After a few seconds, McCree slides completely inside him while a groan leaves his lungs at how tight he is, that heat embracing his cock and awakening already the smoldering pleasure in his loins.

“I don’t care if this ends fast,” Genji says, bursting with impatience, already on edge by the teasing, the blowjob on the couch, the sex pouring out of Jesse already breaking a sweat on top of him. His tanned skin makes the most beautiful contrast against his own, the fuzz all over it tickling him and Genji loves the sensation.

“I’m telling you now, darlin’,” McCree says and leans forward, hooking with his arms both Genji’s legs by the knee pit and resting his weight on top of him. Genji wails when McCree bottoms out and his girth stretches him; his cock fills him so sinfully he wants to come around it. “It’s gonna be embarrassingly fast.”

McCree rocks his hips tentatively, the tight grip recedes, embracing his cock instead. Genji nods, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling McCree into a tight embrace. He can feel how he shifts on top of him, surrounds him with his legs and gets even closer. Oh, how Genji expects what’s just about to happen.

The cowboy pulls out and thrusts into him, shoving his cock inside his warmth and his tongue into his wet willing mouth. Genji takes him whole. McCree is just the dream he hoped he’d be, perfect, eager, fucking him in earnest unable to control the ruthless onslaughts because he is pursuing only one thing and one thing only. For both of them, Genji knows, but he is already so close he only needs to surrender and he refuses, whines, fights, bites that neck at his reach.

“Harder, more, Jesse,” Genji mumbles.

McCree complies, buries his face in the crook of his neck and slams into him, pulling all the way out only to shove himself home in the next heartbeat. He wants Genji, he wants it all and he will give it all. He thrusts forcefully even when Genji clenches around him, his hole fluttering and swallowing his cock irremediably.

Hot dripping cum spills between them but McCree keeps fucking him, his ragged breath puffing on his neck while he grunts, and moans, and one deep thrust sends him over the edge. The loud grunt makes Genji giggle, and he pets his hair while he still rocks his hips into the wonders of his body, the stream of come filling Genji to the brim as he draws out his orgasm.

“Pinch me, darlin’,” McCree says and releases Genji’s legs, falling slack on top of him while Genji giggles and wraps his arms and legs around his back. He spanks his ass with one hand and chuckles at the feeble whine of McCree. “So, I ain’t dreamin’.”

“I’d hate to wake up now,” Genji murmurs and McCree kisses his lips before rolling to a side, accommodating Genji’s body into his chest.

“We’re here,” McCree says and chuckles.

He stares at the ceiling, Genji’s breathing slowly coming back to normal in unison with his own, but his heart thumps inside his chest at what has just happened. He cannot believe they are here, together, sharing this. Then he remembers: today they’re Jesse and Genji and nothing else.

“Hey,” Genji says and lies on his chest to look at him, both ignoring the sticky come smearing on the sheets and themselves. “How many times have you jerked off thinking about our kiss?”

McCree laughs and covers his face with a shy hand to prevent the red come up his cheeks to no avail. He reaches for the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand and the ashtray, sitting straight and using another pillow on his back while Genji lies on his stomach instead.

“More times than I want to admit,” McCree says and lights a smoke, a puff leaving his pursing lips. “Did I say you’re a little shit?”

“I…” Genji says and then stops, the smile fading away, realizing saying _I fucked my brother as soon as I got home_ maybe isn’t the best approach here. But he doesn’t want to lie to Jesse, he wants him, likes him more than he dares to admit and if… he stops himself in his mind, scared to even think the words. McCree deserves the truth. “I fuck my brother,” Genji says clear and loud, not a trace of shame or embarrassment. He knows better than to deny the truth in his heart after so many years with Hanzo. “We’re together.”

“Big news,” McCree murmurs, taking another drag and watching the smoke disperse into the room and twirling against the light. He’s also lost his smile.

“You are jealous,” Genji says and snorts.

“I ain’t jealous,” McCree lies and huffs. “You kissed me the other night, an’ the next day I bump into you and your bub eating each other’s brains. Well, I ain’t made of stone you know.”

“You are _so_ jealous,” Genji says and giggles.

“Goddamnit,” McCree curses and flicks the ashes on the tray. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I like you, Jesse,” Genji says, hoping McCree can read the truth in his eyes.

“I like you too, sweetheart,” McCree says and prods Genji’s belly to make him giggle, missing his smile. “I figured it out soon enough,” he brags. He suspected the truth. In his dirty mind, a lot of things happened between the Shimadas, but Genji just confirmed his suspicions.

“Who are you Sherlock?” Genji teases, testing the waters.

“I saw you two one night,” McCree says and forbids Genji to steal his cigarette but Genji gets hold of it by biting his nipple, taking a long drag. “An’ there was no way I misunderstood the situation.”

“Really? When?” He asks with a frown, returning the smoke.

“Hanzo caught me staring,” McCree says and chuckles. “That’s when I stopped staring, your brother is a scary one.”

“Hanzo is harmless,” Genji says, playing with the fuzz on McCree’s chest and accepting gladly one more puff from his hand. “What did you see?” Genji asks and breathes out the smoke, still curious.

“Your pretty hand sneaking inside your brother’s trousers on the backseat,” McCree says and Genji lowers his hand, caressing McCree’s softened cock. “I was in the front seat watching through the rear mirror, you were a little tipsy.”

“Did you get jealous then?”

“I got hard, darlin’,” McCree chuckles.

“I could get you hard now…” Genji says, fisting his half-hard cock and twisting it in his hand while he latches on a nipple.

McCree puts out the cigarette on the tray and pets Genji’s hair while that wet tongue laps and sucks, and his hand squeezes his cock. It feels good, and he closes his eyes, reveling in the sensations and letting Genji work him hard again.

“You can do anything to me, sweetheart,” McCree whispers. “I won’t complain.”

Genji giggles, taking his time when he finally has more length to wrap his hand around and jerks him off properly. “You know what I want, Jesse?” Genji says, noticing McCree getting harder in his hand.

“Hm?” McCree hums and glances at him.

“I want you to come inside me as many times as you can today,” Genji says, eyes full of mischief while he lets his tongue out to play with McCree’s nipple.

“A menace, my death,” McCree says and bites his bottom lip. “Sweet, sweet death.”

Genji stops and straddles Jesse, a hand behind to reach for that gorgeous hard cock and guide it right into his sleek ass, oozing lube and cum. McCree grunts and gropes for his ass while Genji sits on his cock and he slides right in.

“Oh damn,” McCree curses when he is wrapped by that hot hole again. Genji waits a few moments, both his hands pressing on McCree’s chest and supporting his weight. Then he moves, up and down but slowly, getting used again to the feeling of being full.

“Jesse,” Genji moans, his flustered face is the most beautiful thing McCree has ever seen from below. “What do you really want?”

McCree fondles his thighs, his hands traveling up and down his flesh, reaching his round perfect ass and back to his knees. “I… don’t know, sweetheart.”

“You do,” Genji moans, riding him and relishing in that cock sliding in and out of him.

“A life that belongs to me, I guess,” McCree says, his hands now up to Genji’s waist and chest, circling with his thumbs his pink, hard nipples. “Being one of the good guys for a change.”

“You are a lot more than that and you know it,” Genji says and licks his dried up lips by the speed up breath.

“What do you want, honey?” McCree says, ignoring the praise that has gotten right into his heart to stay there forever.

“I don’t like this life either,” Genji confesses and falls on McCree’s chest, letting the cowboy hold him, his hands roaming his back and tracing a lascivious path of warmth to his ass, where McCree spreads his butt cheeks. “I am here because of Hanzo, I cannot leave him behind.”

“You two are really somethin’,” McCree says, kissing Genji before he gets sad. He wants today to be a happy day full of them and for that, they need to leave all this behind.

McCree pushes with the balls of his feet on the bed and bucks his hips up. Genji moans and he joins their mouths, one of his hands sneaking between them so he can stroke his hard length in unison with his movements.

“Jesse,” Genji moans when he feels his hand around him.

“You okay, honey bun?” McCree whispers into his ear.

“Don’t stop, please,” Genji says, hiding his face on the crook of his neck while he spares kisses there, gentle bites, flicks of his tongue, everything to distract himself from the overwhelming sensation of their embrace.

“I gotcha, my dear,” McCree says.

Mindful thrusts sink him into Genji and he feels happy and bundled up for the first time in so many years. The little brat is settling home in his heart, breaking the walls that took him years to build, his resolve long forgotten, all he can feel is hope and rapture while he holds him close and pours a blue streak of pet names just for him.

Suddenly Genji catches his mouth, assails it with a taut tongue and moans right into his mouth while McCree rolls his hips up frantically, cursing how close his climax is. But that tongue is relentless, and he takes every single bite and licks and moans Genji gifts him with because there is nothing more precious to him.

He comes unannounced, almost pulling all the way out but finding his way inside him quickly, he wouldn’t want to displease Genji’s wishes, so he gives what he has to him even if it’s not much. But his orgasm crushes him hard, exhausting every fiber of his being so much he forgets his hand is around his cock and that Genji hasn’t come yet.

“M’sorry, darlin’,” McCree mumbles, breathless.

“Jesse…” Genji kisses his lips and then straightens, McCree’s cock slips out but he doesn’t care.

Genji moves away McCree’s hand and takes himself in his hand instead. He jerks off while watching that dopey smile and mussed hair, Jesse’s cheeks are a lovely pink and his hands roam over his body unabashedly, owning, kneading. Genji likes to put on a show most of the time but he doesn’t here and now, he just breaks free, enjoys himself and pumps his cock as he would do if he were alone chasing his orgasm, squeezing it out of him.

A single spurt of come lands on McCree’s chest at the same time Genji whines and pants. Short and intense, a beautiful orgasm just for him and Jesse. He falls slack on him again and Jesse holds him close, kisses his cheeks and forehead and squeezes so harshly he makes him giggle.

“Jesse!” Genji complaints. “I can’t breathe.”

“I don’t think you know what a pretty peach you are, honey,” McCree teases.

“Maybe you should have told me earlier,” Genji puns and McCree rolls them over to lie on top of him, still kissing his cheeks and lips and anywhere he can find.

“Yeah, but I appreciate my neck just the way it is,” McCree teases.

“Stop that!” Genji says and laughs. “It’s fine.” He rolls his eyes until he sees stars.

“Wanna take a shower an’ maybe grab somethin’ to eat after?” McCree says glancing outside the window and guessing their morning is long gone. Also feeling an empty space in his stomach.

“Only if you fuck me there too,” Genji challenges.

“Honey, you're gonna suck me dry today,” McCree chuckles.

“That’s the plan, yes,” Genji says.

They stay on the bed for a while, lazing around, just kissing, cuddling and speaking nonsense about themselves, their past, all the silly things they wanted to say to each other and never did. Their façade finally down when they lie naked next to each other sharing smiles, gazes and a stubborn McCree trying to find all his ticklish spots. A little heaven on earth is what they have built on that bed today.

When McCree thought they would never leave the bed he stands with renewed energy and carries Genji to the shower. He wished he had a tub but Genji promises to take him to Hanzo’s next time to enjoy the wonders of his built-in jacuzzi at which McCree laughs and almost dies of a coughing fit right after.

He soaps his whole body, teases a bit between his butt cheeks, lets Genji do the same, their mouths swelled by their restless making out as though they were starving for each other for so long that now they cannot put an end to it. Neither of them wants and the endless foreplay continues while they dry each other. A forgotten wet towel on the bathroom floor and puddles of water everywhere is what they left behind. He will take care of it at some other time because today is all about Genji.

“What do you have?” Genji says, wearing a fresh pair of deep green lacy boxers he brought with him in his backpack and opening the door of the refrigerator. A six-pack of beer, ketchup, eggs, yogurt -probably out of date- and nothing else. He rolls his eyes and Jesse shrugs when he glances back at him.

“I told ya’, sweetheart,” McCree says, sitting at the kitchen table. He is also on his underwear.

Genji sneaks in front of him and leans on the table, fetching his phone from his bag to sort the food issue. McCree kisses his stomach around his navel knowing he is the most ticklish there and Genji smiles.

“Thai or sushi?” Genji asks and giggles at his beard scratching his skin.

“Whatever you want,” McCree mumbles against his belly.

“Why do you always let me pick your food and drinks everywhere we go?” Genji asks.

“’Cause all I need is your company, darlin’,” McCree says with a big smile, his hands on Genji’s waist while his lips keep teasing him along the waistband of his boxers. Genji pets his hair and watches him, mesmerized by the sweetness and the good mood bursting out of him and enveloping him. He wants to see Jesse always like this. “You know I can see through your underwear right?” McCree says and wiggles his eyebrows.

“That’s part of the fun,” Genji says and watches how McCree rubs his mouth over his groin. “I am afraid there’s not much to eat there yet.”

“Oh darlin’,” McCree says with a wolfish grin. “You have no idea.” McCree pulls his boxers down and Genji arches an eyebrow at him, phone in hand, but McCree’s answer is turning him around until he is facing the table. “Someone grabbed you here,” McCree says.

Hanzo’s fingertips are bruised on his flesh, always will be, visible or not. Genji notices how McCree tries to fit his own there but doesn’t dwell on it, on things he cannot understand, instead, he kneads his ass.

“Having fun there?” Genji says and bends over when McCree’s hand presses on the small of his back. He rests his forearms on the table still going through the menu on his phone.

“Why don’t you order our food sweetheart?” McCree says, kissing his butt cheeks and scooting closer on the chair.

“That is what I am trying but you keep…” Genji yelps when McCree lands a mean bite on his ass.

“M’sorry, honey,” McCree teases and Genji glances at him over his shoulder to see a smug grin plastered on his lips. “I cleaned you up just to get you dirty again.”

Genji cannot quip at that because he moans when McCree spreads his butt cheeks and his tongue strokes once along his rim. He moans and arches his back at him. That is something only Hanzo does and has caught him off guard.

McCree is messier than Hanzo, Genji realizes, while his brother is methodical and knows where to push and lick McCree is simply covering everywhere with a wet tongue, circling his hole, up and down his crack, fast, slow, fast again, just teasing for now and Genji melts and moans and pushes back to meet that tongue he wants inside but Jesse only teases until he stops.

“Don’t forget our food, darlin’,” McCree says and breathes warm right into his ass.

“How am I supposed to…” Genji moans when McCree’s tongue darts into his ass. “… speak with you doing that?”

“You’re a smart kid, you’ll figure it out,” McCree teases.

It’s so fun having Genji Shimada in ruins because of his tongue and that ass is already so pliant and soft he sneaks his tongue inside easily. He stops briefly when Genji makes a call to inspect that pink, stretched hole slick with his saliva only to eagerly dart his tongue there in the middle of a sentence. McCree revels in Genji choking on a moan while he tries so hard to hold himself.

He fucks him with his tongue, buries his face there and grips his butt cheeks bruisingly, hoping to leave marks there too. McCree twirls his tongue, pushes the sides, loves how Genji writhes underneath and knows when the little brat hangs up the phone because he moans so loudly it goes right to his groin and his pride.

“Fuck, Jesse,” Genji curses. He is definitely messier than Hanzo but he could come like this, right here and now and he sneaks a hand to wrap around his hard cock and jerk himself off while that tongue outlines the outside of his ass.

“You got another for me, darlin’?” McCree teases.

“Yes,” Genji moans.

McCree needs nothing more and spreads his butt cheeks, his thumbs teasing near his hole and helping his taut tongue to intrude there once more. He wants to stand and fuck him but he also wants this, thank god they have all day.

Genji is loud when his mouth isn’t busy and McCree can tell by how fast his hand goes he is close, so he eats him thoroughly, his tongue in and out fast, merciless, spit dripping down his chin but he doesn’t care, he wants that ass fluttering around his tongue while Genji comes.

It doesn’t take long for him to get what he wants and tries unsuccessfully to push his tongue inside. Genji spills in his hand, his cheek on the now warmed-up table moaning his name into the room. McCree is so proud of himself and so hard he stands, sliding the chair back, and lowers his boxers enough to free his erection. He relishes in the perfect view of Genji bent over the kitchen table, legs spread, glistening ass and flustered face while he looks at him still in the haze of his orgasm.

“Fuck me,” Genji says, quickly opening the zipper on his backpack and handing McCree the lube while he grabs a tissue for himself. He waits for a jest at how handy that was but never comes. McCree hurries to slick himself with way too much lube and sinks his whole length in one onslaught that makes Genji yelp.

“Damn,” McCree gasps.

He grasps his hips wanting to dig holes there and slams fast and hard into Genji, surrounded by his heat once more, by that abused ass he intends to keep abusing until exertion today. He pulls all the way out and thrusts in forcefully, demandingly because he owns that ass today and wants it all. Genji whines and moans, urging him to keep going, and enduring his ruthlessness.

McCree leans forward, his left forearm on the table while his other hand still grips Genji’s waist, positioning him where he wants. He kisses his cheek lovingly but his onslaughts aren’t any less merciless. “You okay? I’m being rough,” McCree whispers into his ear.

“Fuck me hard, come inside me,” Genji demands.

That’s all he needs. McCree presses his forehead between his shoulder blades and fucks him fast and hard, his ragged breath puffing into his flesh. He cannot control it anymore, he is overwhelmed and lost in this. He bottoms out into that perfectly arched ass and while a slapping noise fills the room, he comes again. A short muffled orgasm that tastes like glory after breaking a sweat pounding into Genji.

“You feel so good,” McCree says, panting and trying not to crush Genji with his weight, so he pulls out and a feeble whine leaves their mouths.

McCree puts his boxers in place again and sits on the chair while Genji stands. He holds him from behind and makes him sit on his lap, kissing his shoulders and neck a little guilty about the rough treatment. “I’m a brute.” McCree accepts Genji's tissues which does a poor job at cleaning up the lube in his hand.

“No,” Genji says and chuckles. “You are perfect, that was… perfect.” He turns his head around to kiss Jesse and sighs when their lips touch. “My day is definitely going a lot better than I planned, I should have known you wouldn’t disappoint,” he says and nudges McCree.

McCree laughs and squeezes his slack body between his arms. “Darlin’, this is the best day of my life.”

The doorbell interrupts the smooching and while Genji finds his underwear and covers himself McCree opens the door unabashedly even if he is on his underwear. “Foods here,” McCree announces and takes care of it swiftly, the poor delivery person beet red at the display.

They sit at the table, snickering, jokes about eating where you fuck getting old as they spare the containers all over the surface. Genji has ordered food for six and it will probably last a few days after he’s gone. McCree pushes the thought aside because just thinking about being in his apartment on his own again, no Genji, no jokes, just the silence of a background television is way too depressing.

“So,” McCree mumbles while he takes a mouthful of rice. “Now that we are only Jesse and Genji I wanna ask you something.”

“As you would say, shoot,” Genji says, his legs on McCree’s lap while he reclines on his chair and occasionally picks a piece of sushi to eat, offering one to Jesse in between.

“How did that happen?” McCree asks and then clarifies. “You and Hanzo.”

“It’s complicated,” Genji says, sighing. “You do not wake up one day and say hey, I’m going to fuck my brother.”

“No shit,” McCree says. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“But I do,” Genji says and nudges him with his foot. “We were always together, as kids, as teenagers, we had other friends but it wasn’t the same. I trusted Hanzo more than anyone, I craved his company day and night, I admired him, respected him and without noticing I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me.”

McCree hums and leaves the container of rice on the table to take Genji’s foot in his hand, running his fingers up and down, something to tell him he is listening, he is there and he wants to know what he has to say. He really does.

“It just happened, and we committed to it, after a year trying to avoid it, trying so hard to not cross the line we surely played around,” Genji says and chuckles remembering how they used to get drunk, make out, touch each other and the morning after guiltiness washed over them unmercifully.

“But you always had each other,” McCree says, stealing a smile from him. “That is something hard to find.”

“I know, the moment we realized that we were the happiest together, nothing could come between us and we’ve been together since then,” Genji says and a sweet loving smile beams at Jesse. “Ten years ago…” Genji stares into the emptiness with a sweet smile.

“You good?” McCree asks and winks at him.

“Yes, but I don’t know if I answered your question,” Genji says, offering another piece of sushi to him.

“You did, sweetheart,” McCree says with a mouth full of food. “He’s pretty your bub,” McCree teases and grins at Genji’s jaw-dropping.

“I’m going to tell him you said that,” Genji says.

“No, please, don’t do that,” McCree chuckles.

They eat little, weariness settling in their minds along with their bodies while the afternoon takes over the apartment. At the third yawn, McCree stands and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator while Genji ambles his way to the bed and slumps there face down buried in the pillow.

It smells beautifully of Jesse and Genji inhales deeply, closing his eyes. The bed bounces when McCree joins him and snuggles close to him. They shift around for a moment until they are comfortably glued to each other in a mess of limbs, McCree nuzzling at his nape while he spoons him and Genji hugging that big arm over his chest.

“I could use a nap,” McCree murmurs.

“How long has it been?” Genji asks, eyes closed, McCree’s soothing breathing easing his heart.

“Hm?”

“Since you’ve been with someone.”

“Too long,” McCree says and holds him tightly not wanting to miss anything in his sleep but irremediably surrendering to the slumber.

“I’m here now,” Genji whispers. “I will take care of you, Jesse.”

It is strange how special can be sleeping with someone for the first time when you are not used to them, when you have to mold yourself to them, to the rhythm of their heart, the tempo of their breath, the little noises in their sleep. But it comes easy for Jesse and Genji, fitting like missing pieces, he feels like this with Hanzo and it sinks Genji’s heart. He loves his brother deeply, always will, his love for him hasn’t diminished then what does this mean?

Waking up to someone new is also thrilling, but not to McCree because he knows who is in his arms before he opens his eyes, recognizing that musky scent and his presence like the back of his hand. He doesn’t want to open his eyes and realize the sun is almost gone and so is their day together. They probably slept for longer than they meant and he curses his body for it, wanting to rewind time and take back those hours for them again.

McCree kisses his shoulder, follows an invisible line up his neck and behind his ear, trapping his earlobe into his lips and teasing, selfishly wanting Genji with him, missing his presence. The brat pushes his ass against him and he smiles.

“We slept a lot, sweetheart,” McCree whispers.

Genji turns around in his arms, hiding under his chin and kissing his Adam’s apple sending a shudder through his whole body. He’s so tender when he wakes up that McCree is melting while those hands sneak around his back to touch him, Genji dragging his lips over his neck, a playful tongue darting out for a quick lick.

“Are you up for another round, Jesse?” Genji whispers, lasciviousness tinging his words.

“Insatiable much, sweetheart?” McCree says and chuckles, but his laugh is strangled by a groan when Genji wraps his hand around his half hard-on and strokes him to stir him up. “Looks like I will be soon.”

“I didn’t know if you’d want me…” Genji whispers, his hand working him but his eyes meeting his gaze while the darkness surrounds them inevitably.

“Honey, I’ve had a crush on you for months,” McCree confesses and drags his lips over his mouth. “I wanted you so bad but you are so out of my league…”

“Oh Jesse, you are so naïve sometimes,” Genji says and giggles. McCree bites his neck in retaliation and tackles him on the bed, fighting him and securing his wrists above his head while he bites and feasts on those lips he never thought would be his. Genji moans in his mouth, arches against him and McCree cannot believe after the day they’d had he still wants more.

“Turn around,” McCree says, hovering over Genji and releasing his wrists.

“Bossy,” Genji says and pouts, turning face down on the mattress and lying flat, suddenly trapped by McCree, who straddles his ass, his fuzzy legs at both sides of his body while he kneels on the bed.

“An’ you like it,” McCree whispers and leans forward, kissing his neck and shoulders, his length teasing between Genji’s cheeks and sliding back and forth. “How can you turn me on like this?”

Genji giggles and arches his back for him, extending his hand to take the lube from the nightstand while McCree pampers him with kisses and bites all over his back. Genji smells of sex, damn, they both do. He wants McCree to leave marks but he wouldn’t dare, he praises his skin with his lips and endless loving words leaving his mouth and Genji melts and wants more, like a drug he will need now every day to breathe.

“Come on, Jesse,” Genji says and hands him the lube. “I want you inside me. I need you.” That needy voice turns McCree into a sore mess as it does with Hanzo and Genji loves it.

McCree slicks his cock and runs his fingers soaked in lube right into Genji’s ass. He is so pliant he can slide home smoothly but first teases him with two fingers. If Genji feels any discomfort, his moans don’t reveal it and instead, he lifts his ass chasing the feeling.

“You’re a danger to my heart, at this rate to my cock too,” McCree jokes, positioning the tip right into his hole and breaching him. He’s almost all the way in without noticing and Genji whines against the pillow. “You good, my dear?”

“Yes,” Genji says and leans on his forearms his hard cock strained by the mattress and his stomach but getting a nice friction. “I’m so ready for you today, Jesse.”

McCree kneads his butt cheeks greedily, leaving traces of lube on one side while he watches attentively his cock disappearing inside him with a swing of his hips. He pulls out almost all the way and bottoms out in one slow motion, his balls slapping Genji’s backside while he is mesmerized by his heat, his moans and that puffy, perfect ass swallowing him whole.

“Stay the night, darlin’,” McCree begs and a deep thrust steals a moan from Genji.

He is picking up a pace when Genji’s phone rings, startling them. They stare at it for a few seconds, the light flashing in the already darkened room. Genji reaches for it and before answering he glances back at him. “Don’t stop.”

McCree wouldn’t dare to disobey and rocks his hips to fuck him at a steady tempo, this time he doesn’t pursue his orgasm, he just relishes in the tightness surrounding him, how easily he pulls out and slides in until a word clenches his stomach and he tightens the grip on Genji’s ass.

“Hanzo,” Genji says, leaning on his forearms to answer the call, but then takes a peek at McCree over his shoulder and whispers: “I told you not to stop.” With a mischievous smile before resuming the conversation. McCree moves, but he panics, Genji is speaking in English and that means…

“Yes, I’m with Jesse,” Genji says and giggles. “Yeah, that might be happening too.”

McCree swallows nervously, his heart thumping in his chest and all the alarms on his body setting off while he witnesses the weirdest conversation of his entire life.

“I am staying over,” Genji says. “I love you too, anija.” He hangs up and chuckles, McCree’s clammy hands glued to his ass while he rocks his hips into him but clearly, his mind is somewhere else.

“Hanzo knows about this,” McCree says and snorts.

“Did you think I was cheating on my brother?” Genji says and laughs out loud while McCree leans forward and bites at his shoulder to shut him up.

“You little shit,” McCree says. “I ain’t gonna lie, it added a little somethin’…” he confesses and Genji chuckles again.

“Silly cowboy,” Genji murmurs and revels in how McCree fucks him with renewed intentions.

“Wanna watch a movie or somethin’ later?” McCree asks, and the cuteness all over his words does nice things to Genji’s stomach.

“Yes, but now move,” he moans, pressing his forehead into the mattress, wanting once again to melt under the cowboy’s lovemaking.

“Oh, darlin’,” McCree groans. “I ain’t stopping until morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Genji's fault, alright? He's a little shit and he made me do it !!! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄
> 
> I promise there will be plot besides porn (next chapter!) xDDD (●///▽///●) (and more smut).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'd post a new chapter every Thursday but I finished writing Chapter 4 yesterday and Chapter 3 has been sitting on my computer for five days now. I'm so impatient lol σ(≧ε≦ｏ)
> 
> There you go! I hope you enjoy it!! It came out longer than I intended... (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑)

When McCree opens his eyes the next morning, he cannot believe this has happened. He quickly rolls over and looks for Genji but he has already left, though his smell still lingers in the bed and McCree buries his face in the pillow, refusing to ever change those sheets again. The taste of his lips comes back to his mouth, brought by his scent, and McCree sighs.

The consequences of his physical activities consist in sore muscles and an unbridled joy bursting out of him, but then a pang of disappointment hits him because Genji is not there and he already misses him. McCree checks his phone. It’s still early in the morning and he has to work today, but there is a message from Genji that brings a dopey smile to his face.

_You looked so cute sleeping I had to steal a kiss. See you later!_

The alarm setting off wakes him up from his reverie and he hits the shower instead of staring at the message. His high is fading away when the reality of his life becomes clear and the doubts startle his hurting heart. There is no way this is something serious and, suddenly, the idea of Genji dumping him sooner rather than later is overwhelming. McCree sulks on those thoughts for way too long while he gets dressed and while he smells the pillow again to send a rush of Genji right into his brain -and groin-  and his insecurities settle in his stomach in an uncomfortable queasiness.

With all that, right when he steps on the street and the morning breeze washes his face, that’s when he cannot suppress the grin conquering his face as he walks to Hanzo’s office. Oh shit, McCree curses inwardly. He completely forgot about Hanzo. He knows he has been with Genji all day yesterday, he probably also knows he has fucked his little brother because McCree is pretty sure Hanzo Shimada can fucking read minds if he wants.

McCree swallows the lump in his throat when he gets inside the elevator with two coffees in hand, one for himself and Hanzo’s favorite. A peace offering. A sorry -but not so sorry- I fucked your bub and please don’t kill me coffee. Genji said it would be fine, but when hasn’t the little shit played him? And sooner than he would want he is getting inside his office. Forgetting to knock, again.

Hanzo lifts his gaze from his desk and the aura of desperation enveloping McCree brings a smirk to his lips. Hanzo believes he looks kind of adorable while he reclines on his chair and stares at him. And that’s the man Genji Shimada has fallen in love with. Hanzo needed little time and little signs to see the true feelings of his brother before he even acknowledged them.

“’Morning,” McCree says, walking toward the desk.

“Where is Genji?” Hanzo asks, knitting his eyebrows.

“He… uh, left this morning,” McCree babbles. Goodbye, eloquence.

“Hm.” Hanzo takes his phone and sends a quick message to Genji while McCree stands idly.

“We need to talk, McCree.” Hanzo tries to suppress the sly smile creeping up his face when he sees the cowboy’s Adam’s apple bob. “What did I tell you when we first met?”

“I don’t know, you talk a lot of shit,” McCree hisses. If he’s signing his death sentence or if Hanzo is going to tell him to stay away from Genji, he won’t back off without a fight even if his big mouth is his only weapon. Hanzo glares at him and his eyes are like a knife through his flesh.

“Watch your mouth and answer,” Hanzo orders.

“That you own me,” McCree spits the words with disdain because they are the reminder that he’s nothing but an asset, that his freedom is restrained by an invisible collar whose leash is in Hanzo Shimada’s hands.

“Do not forget that,” Hanzo says, narrowing his eyes trying to read more than resentfulness in those usually gentle eyes. “I know about you and Genji.” There’s the missing tenderness, he realizes when a spark glitters in his eyes at the mention of his brother.

McCree’s stomach clenches. If Hanzo forbids it, he won’t be able to see Genji ever again, in fact, he won’t even leave this building, not in one piece. His heart thumps impatiently, wanting to roar at him that Genji means more than he could ever imagine, that the thought of never touching him again tears his heart apart. Maybe he should, but he doesn’t.

“My brother means everything to me,” Hanzo says, and he explains nothing to nobody, so McCree takes his words very seriously.

“He means the world to me,” McCree interrupts him and Hanzo pins him in place with his gaze.

“Otherwise you would be dead,” Hanzo states. “The only reason you are standing here today is that I allow it.” Hanzo doesn’t clarify if he allows him to live or if he allows him to be with Genji, but by the slight shift in his voice he guesses it is the second one. McCree stays still, nonplussed by Hanzo Shimada giving him permission to be with his brother.

“Yes, sir,” McCree says before he changes his mind.

“But if you hurt him or betray him, I will slit your throat,” Hanzo downright threatens and a smug smile spreads on his lips as though he is thinking exactly that and enjoying the thought a bit too much.

“You can try,” McCree says with a grin and Hanzo rolls his eyes.

“Now give me my coffee,” he says and McCree leaves it on the desk.

That didn’t go so badly, he thinks, and for the first time, he wonders if this hurts Hanzo because he looks unaffected but McCree has no doubt Hanzo’s love for Genji is wholehearted and equally returned. How does he fit there he hasn’t figured it out yet, and he’s not sure if he wants to find out.

Hanzo sips his coffee distractedly, shifting data pads on his desk and leaning forward, offering a chair to McCree with a gesture of his hand. “I’m sending you to the industrial park today with a group of our men. Our cargo has been compromised again and I need new eyes on the matter.”

“What do you need?” McCree asks, frowning.

“Inspect the place and our people, if you see something strange you report to me.”

“An’ you trust me?”

“You have something to lose now,” Hanzo says and smiles. McCree curses inwardly. If Hanzo had him on a leash before, now he has him caught by the balls.

“I’ll be on my way then,” McCree says and stands but Hanzo speaks again.

“As soon as Genji shows up you stay with him,” Hanzo says and looks intently into his eyes. “Do not leave him alone. I wasn’t joking the other day, we are being targeted, and it is not safe.”

“An’ if they wanna hurt the Shimada-gumi they’ll go after Genji,” McCree connects the dots quickly. “Or you.”

“Precisely,” Hanzo says, but changes Shimada-gumi for himself in that sentence. It’s been always in his mind how much Genji means to him, being his strength and his weakness at the same time. Their enemies know, everyone knows, Genji Shimada is untouchable because he says so. It wouldn’t be the first time they try to get to him using his brother as leverage, and though Genji can perfectly handle himself, and his expertise with the sword is admirable, he is also careless and, outnumbered, he wouldn’t stand a chance.

As much as Hanzo tries to surround himself with the people he trusts, the Elders are infiltrating the organization since Sojiro Shimada passed away. They never liked the Shimadas controlling the scene and Hanzo has been relentlessly fighting for power for the past two years. It is exhausting and dangerous even among their own people.

Assuming control of the empire at his twenty-six years old was not how his father planned their future. The heir wasn’t ready, that’s what the Elders said and Hanzo proved them wrong over, and over. That’s why he needs to control this situation so badly because otherwise, they’d see it as a weakness.

Hanzo studies McCree while he reads the details of the operation. A simple cargo of illegal weapons that it was easy as delivering mail and it went to hell in less two hours last night. At this point, Hanzo believes the Elders may be responsible of sabotaging him -and themselves in the process- just to overthrow him.

He checks his phone in case Genji has answered his message but he hasn’t. He clicks his tongue. This is not a good time to disappear, sparrow, he thinks, and when he lifts his eyes McCree is staring at him. This man puzzles him since he met him, he knew he’d be a good asset, that he’d have better things to offer and that sending him to die would be a shame. But he isn’t sure just yet if his loyalty lays with the Shimadas or if he will bite back the hand that feeds him. McCree could be using his brother and that sinks his heart because Genji would get hurt, and then Hanzo would have to hurt McCree back.

“Sir?” McCree says and clears his throat, overwhelmed by his unwavering stare.

“That will be all,” Hanzo says and dismisses him.

McCree nods and stands, leaving his office as fast as he wanted the other day. The way he looks at him is unnerving sometimes, he doesn’t know if Hanzo wants to kill him or if he trusts him, but then he realizes he forgot his coffee there and curses.

The car is waiting for him at the front and McCree gets inside with the other men who acknowledge his presence with a nod. When he was the new guy nobody batted an eye for _the American_ , but after a few months and especially after that first skirmish they got involved into, he earned their respect quickly. His marksmanship and his ability to solve unexpected situations impressed Hanzo Shimada and his men, some of them are not very fond of him though, he climbed the ranks too fast for their liking. If only they knew… McCree’s lip twitches upward.

McCree lights a cigarette, the morning breeze seeping through the window allows him to drift into Genji again. Where are you, sweetheart? An’ why didn’t you wake me up this morning, he wonders. His treacherous heart has played him again, he takes a long drag and sighs. McCree cannot deny any longer he is in love and he knows how that ends: at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey, dwelling on what he had and slipped through his fingers.

The industrial area is dark and grey, nothing like the rest of the city full of lights and bright colors everywhere, but it’s bursting with activity on work days, trucks and vans in an endless row of ants carrying their load. McCree follows the men to the industrial unit while he inspects the surroundings.

Someone catches his eye, a man with a black beanie and equally dark clothes leaning on a red truck. He’s smoking, but he drops the cig on the floor and meets his gaze for a brief moment before he gets inside the vehicle unhurriedly. He could be a worker here, a carrier, but that man has bristled all the little hairs at the back of his nape and before he can get over the feeling he vanishes with the truck.

Hanzo will be disappointed because there is nothing new McCree can tell him about what happened here. Nothing they don’t already know. Someone has destroyed the cargo, twenty crates of unregistered weapons. Not stolen, destroyed, unusable. A waste of money that the supposed thieves would not have allowed. It makes little sense. And it is not incidental, they _wanted_ to destroy them.

No casualties either. They have harmed no one except for the two security men who were obviously armed and probably opened fired at the intruders as the bullet dents on the inside suggest. But they knocked down the working men around the unit.

Interrogating them is a nightmare because they’re scared of the intruders as much as the Shimada-gumi. All McCree can read in those eyes are fear but he also knows if they knew who did it, they’d sing fast, so he makes the fateful call to his boss to get it over with as soon as possible. Hanzo picks up surprisingly fast.

“There’s nothing here, boss,” McCree says through the phone. “Nothing but weapons melted by acid and not a single innocent hurt.”

“Any thoughts?” Hanzo asks and McCree babbles before wrapping up his mind, not every day Hanzo Shimada asks for your opinion.

“If I had to guess I’d say someone is trying to piss you off,” McCree says. “But something’s off.”

“Has Genji contacted you?” Hanzo asks.

“No,” McCree says, and he hears Hanzo huffing over the phone. “Want me to find him?”

“Yes,” Hanzo orders. “And call me as soon as you hear from him.”

“Yes, sir,” McCree says, and the Shimada hangs up.

McCree keeps his phone in his pocket after checking there is not a trace from the little brat since this morning. Something worries Hanzo, he has noticed and even though he wants to believe nothing bad has happened to Genji, he cannot help the shrink in his stomach. He curses inwardly and gathers the men to leave the place.

They leave him in the city and McCree makes a mental list of the places Genji usually frequents but first thing he calls him, just in case. The long calling sign rings three times before he picks up picks up and he instantly breathes out in relief, but the only thing he can hear is a crackling noise and then the call ends unexpectedly. When he tries again the phone’s off. Shit.

That’s why Hanzo is concerned, because he has tried to contact Genji to no avail and, even if he’s been missing for less than five hours it doesn’t sit right with him that he doesn’t answer his phone.

It’s almost lunch, so he goes to Rikimaru’s, talks to the owner without raising suspicion but gets nothing in return. He checks a couple of the Shimada’s flats that he knows Genji visits sometimes but they’re empty and without a trace of someone being there for a long time. McCree is nearly panicking when after the third cafeteria and the second pub he has heard or seen nothing from Genji. He curses inwardly, he never disappears, he always has his phone available and he will never leave Hanzo uneasy on his own free will.

Then he sees him again, that man from the industrial area, there is no way he’d forget that stupid beanie and those dark eyes. The man locks eyes with him again and turns around as though he hasn’t seen him. He’s about to disappear around the corner when McCree reacts.

“Hey, you!” He shouts and goes after him.

McCree doesn’t believe in coincidences and he has learned to trust his cowboy gut after so many years on the run. That man doesn’t belong here and has business with him. He’s breathing heavily, running toward that corner as though his life depended on it. Perhaps he knows where Genji is, perhaps he only wants his bounty or damn, maybe he’s just a delivery guy that has run into him two times in a row today.

No, he damn well isn’t. That’s what McCree thinks when a huge arm with a force he’s never seen before grabs his jacket and pushes him against the concrete wall of the alley. He was waiting for him and he’s been reckless. McCree can’t reach Peacekeeper at the body holster on his back.

Those dark brown eyes scrutinize him while he tries to squirm out of his hold. That arm is pressing right into his throat and he is already lightheaded by the lack of air. He tries to kick his way out, but the man presses his body weight right into him. Damn, he’s heavy, McCree swears and grips the arm desperately. He needs air, and fast or he will pass out.

The man smirks, and it infuriates McCree. He hates being caught like this, he hates that man is barely taller than him but winning the fight so effortlessly it’s humiliating. But McCree keeps fighting him, even though his eyes are injected in blood, his head dizzy and the little air coming through his nostrils isn’t nearly enough to fuel his muscles.

“We can do this the good way or the bad way,” a sweet, raspy voice that strokes your ears at how well it sounds says.

McCree tries to nod, loosening the grip on his arm and lifting his hands on the air as a sign of peace. The man backs off, leaves him some space so he can breathe. He inhales air deeply, pants and coughs, but as soon as he can, he lifts his left fist in the air and launches a mean jab right into the man’s right cheek. It hurts, McCree hopes it has hurt him more but his hand is pounding in pain and it’s crawling up his arm until it reaches his shoulder. What is this man made of? Steel?

“Fucking Jesse McCree,” the man curses and spits on the floor.

“Who are you?” McCree asks. The man doesn’t hit back, and he thinks about drawing his weapon but he’s still too close and he’s smart enough to know he’d lose a close contact fight against that beast.

“That depends on you,” he says.

“What do you want?”

“Your help,” he says.

“I ain’t helping shit if you don’t speak,” McCree brags and the man arches an eyebrow at him.

“That’s the Jesse McCree attitude they told me about,” the man chuckles. “Come on, kid, we need to talk.”

“An’ who am I talkin’ to exactly?”

“Gabriel Reyes,” he says and shrugs. “Are you coming or not?”

The name rings a bell, of course, it does because right before he left the Deadlock Gang this was the bastard trying to take them down and bringing them one by one to the brig. McCree mumbles a curse and the man chuckles again. The commander that does the dirty job of Overwatch has business with him. The universe is definitely trying to set old scores with him for yesterday.

McCree should be looking for Genji but he’s awkwardly sitting at a bar with Gabriel Reyes who sits at the table and offers him one of the beers in his hands. McCree pushes it aside with his knuckles and stares at the man in front of him.

“Suit yourself,” Gabriel says and takes a long gulp from his own.

He’s about fifty but stronger as though he was merely twenty years old. The stories he heard about him on the Route are scary and he has confirmed today the man is strong and deadly, suddenly he feels lucky that his plan today was talking instead of killing, otherwise, his corpse would be lying on that alley. A shiver runs through his spine.

“I don’t have all day,” McCree says.

“Straight to the point,” Gabriel says, taking another sip, the foam of the beer lingering for a moment on his beard before he smacks it away. “I work for Overwatch and we need your help to take down the Shimada Clan.”

“Then you should know who I work for,” McCree says.

“I know who has you caught by the balls,” Gabriel says with a smug smile. “Hanzo Shimada is not your boss, he’s your owner.”

“You know shit ‘bout me,” McCree mumbles, hurt by those words at how true they are.

“I can offer you something better than being a loyal dog,” Gabriel says and, before McCree can open his big mouth and interrupt him, he speaks again. “A clean record working for me at Blackwatch.”

“Blackwatch?” But what has really caught his interest is that clean record thing. A new life, a new man, no more running away living like an outcast. No more Hanzo Shimada, no more… he stops there and swallows.

“Now I got your interest,” Gabriel brags. “Overwatch’s black-ops unit.”

“Why would you want someone like me?” McCree asks.

“I was hoping to bust your ass back in the States but you run away from me,” Gabriel says. “You made quite a name there, kid, and I am all about people that can get the job done.”

“Well I ain’t interested,” McCree says but grabs the beer, his mouth is dry and he needs it more than he wants to admit.

“Then you are going down with them because let me tell you something, the Shimadas are dead meat if my information is correct,” Gabriel says and McCree meets his gaze. “And I trust my sources.”

“So you want me to be your dog instead of Hanzo’s? What a deal,” McCree says and whistles.

“No, I am offering you a real job,” Gabriel says. “We can do things right or wrong and I am giving you the chance to do them right.”

“Why should I trust you?

“Because we’re the good guys and they’re not,” Gabriel says. “And deep down you know it.”

“I owe loyalty to no one here,” McCree lies. He considers himself a good poker player but Gabriel Reyes is piercing his soul with those eyes and the permanent half-smile on his lips is not a good sign. “If they go down, then I’m free.”

“Look, kid,” Gabriel says and chuckles. “You’re good but can’t fool me. There’s an internal war in the Shimada Clan and it’s going to explode sooner than later, you will be nothing more than collateral damage.”

“Why do you care?”

“Because I don’t want the Shimada brothers down, I want the whole organization burnt to ashes,” Gabriel says. “And I need someone on the inside.”

McCree gulps another mouthful of beer before Gabriel speaks again.

“I am too old and too smart and I have been following you and your _boyfriend_ ,” Gabriel says and the smirk widens and it pisses McCree off like nothing else. He wants to erase it from his face, he wants to shut him up and show him what a damn loyal dog he really is. “But Genji isn’t with you today, isn’t he?”

McCree stands and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, the beer spills on the table and the glass rolls over, that annoying noise the only thing he can listen beside his ragged breath and the throaty chuckle leaving that smug smile that hasn’t even falter by his doing. The glass falls to the floor and breaks.

“If you’ve done something to him I swear to you…” McCree threatens.

“So much for not giving a shit, kid,” Gabriel Reyes says. McCree huffs and lets him go, turning around to leave and look for Genji. He won’t lose more time here talking nonsense when he’s still missing.

“Sleep on it,” Gabriel says and stands, resting a hand on his shoulder. McCree has no willpower to fight him now, so he turns around to meet those eyes again. They’re not that harsh anymore, and the smug smile has been replaced by a knowing one. “But don’t take too long, we don’t have much time.”

Gabriel hands him a card with his phone number on it and McCree keeps it in his back pocket and nods at him before heading to the door of the establishment. McCree tries again, but Genji’s phone is still disconnected.

The sun is going down and his day has gone from bad to worse since this morning. His mind rambles from one scenario to another, a myriad of possibilities startling his mind. He could accept his offer, betray the Shimadas and leave, but how could he live with himself after that?

McCree curses his feeble heart, curses Genji and then chastises himself for it because he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him. He cannot leave the brat behind and he won’t. Betraying Hanzo is not an option either, Genji would hate him for it; it’ll kill him to see the resentfulness in his eyes and he will lose him. The only thing McCree cannot lose is Genji, and he needs to tell him.

He walks swiftly and grabs a cab, checking the hour first. McCree calls Hanzo, the disappointment clear in his voice when he tells him he still hasn’t found Genji, and his heart sinks, even more, when Hanzo shares the same news with him.

Where are you, sweetheart?

On the ride there, his heart thumps nervously and unsteadily and he smokes the whole packet of cigarettes without noticing. McCree has to make up his mind before he arrives at Hanzo’s and what he says and does first thing when he sees him will define where his loyalty stands. A betrayal means death, staying means death, if something has happened to Genji he will go berserk and follow Hanzo like the loyal dog he is.

When he steps out of the elevator of that gloomy high rise and walks toward the door of Hanzo’s flat he decides. Now he sees it clear as the daylight that is fading away as the time passes. Genji will never leave Hanzo so if he wants him safe he will have to be loyal to both or to none. And probably, surely, he mumbles a curse and presses his forehead against the door to suppress a whine, they will run away together without him.

At least he’ll have Blackwatch, he wryly considers while he finally gathers the strength to knock.

“What’s wrong?” Hanzo asks as soon as he reads his face like an open book. The Shimada steps aside, inviting him in and McCree closes the door behind him.

The dragon’s den, he thinks while his eyes roam for probably the third time over the extensive living room too empty but with just the necessary things to make it look expensive and sumptuous. Just like Hanzo Shimada.

“We’ve got a little situation,” McCree says, following Hanzo to the couch. “Aside from Genji being God knows where.”

He turns around and frowns at him, something tells McCree that Hanzo already knows at least half the truth he’s about to confess but the facial expression vanishes quickly and his façade is up again. McCree’s relishes in the hint of pride that invades him at having surprised Hanzo even under these circumstances.

“Speak,” Hanzo says and folds his arms over his chest, glaring at him.

“While I was looking for Genji, a man followed me to offer me an alliance against the Shimada-gumi,” McCree sings like he’s never done before. In another life he would have saved that information to himself, he would have played Hanzo and the damn yakuza, he would have enjoyed watching the organization crumble and fall at his feet. But he’s a fool in love.

“Keep going,” Hanzo says, his face is a concrete wall but on the inside, a jolt of anger flashes through him.

“He said there will be a war and you will go down,” McCree says and swallows. “That Overwatch wants the Shimada-gumi dismantled and…”

“... and they will achieve that before the Elders put someone in charge after I’m gone,” Hanzo finishes the sentence and snorts. “We will see about that.”

Hanzo takes his phone out and makes a call while McCree waits and tries to understand a conversation in Japanese that goes way too fast for him. He sighs, he wished he had more time to play his cards well enough, to find a solution where Genji is safe and Hanzo… The Shimada interrupts his thoughts, closing the distance between them while he keeps his phone again in his pocket.

Those eyes are the same dark voids he drowned into that fateful day when he was sold to him. Impregnable, harsh, dead-like, but a glowing blue strike crosses them like a lightning and McCree swears he has imagined it, but before he can revel in it, Hanzo’s hand is on his throat. Damn it, not again, he thinks.

His fingers squeeze his flesh but he stays still, he knows better than that, but then Hanzo drags his hand up and grabs his jaw, forcing him to look down at him. Hanzo Shimada is definitely enrapturing, bedazzling even at this close distance. For a moment he recognizes the similarities with Genji, the eyes, the eyebrows, the pointy nose, but Hanzo is sharper, wiser, less innocent. He’s the heir, and he’s seen and done things that will make a man cry into his sleep like a baby.

“Why?” Hanzo asks.

“Why what?” McCree says and tries to suppress the wolfish grin conquering his face.

“You fucking love Genji,” Hanzo says and chuckles, but his hand is stock still. “You are not loyal to me, you fear for him.” McCree swallows and curses because Hanzo has sensed his throat bob at the truth pouring out of his mouth.

“What if I do?” McCree says, the smile vanishing from his face as quickly as his poise because his heart threatens to leave his chest. He may have confessed and chosen the wrong side but that doesn’t mean Hanzo Shimada won’t tear him apart with his own hands. “You don’t have to worry, he doesn’t love me back.”

Hanzo laughs, releasing him. “You really are stupid,” he hisses. “How far will you go for him?”

“I’d give my life,” McCree spits without hesitation. “Does that answer your damn question?”

The door of the apartment opens widely and a distracted Genji unplugs the earphones and stares at them in disbelief, blinking twice. “Did I miss something?” He asks with the sweetest of smiles creeping up his lips at the display while he takes off his shoes, leaving them at the genkan.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

“Where the hell have you been?”

Hanzo and McCree scream in unison and then share an uncomfortable look while Genji chuckles and ambles toward them. He leaves his backpack on the floor and takes off his jacket. Genji is wearing the same clothes he did yesterday so wherever he’s been today he hasn’t come home with Hanzo hence the distress of his older brother.

“Well?” Hanzo says and arches a questioning eyebrow, the happiness of seeing Genji safe again is fading his concern away.

“I was at the castle,” Genji says. “I was visiting mom and dad’s grave.” He frowns at those blunt faces and loaded atmosphere. “What’s going on?”

“You could have called,” Hanzo says.

“There’s no reception there and you know it,” Genji huffs at the interrogatory. “I don’t like going on the anniversary, you also know that.”

“And you spent the day there,” Hanzo says and sighs, closing the distance between them to cup his face and stroke his cheek with his thumb.

Their mother died when they were young but their father left them two years ago. Genji still misses him badly, Hanzo doesn’t, he saw Sojiro’s true face many times to never miss his unmerciful father ever again. At least one of his sons mourns him. That’s more than he deserves.

Genji leans forward and kisses Hanzo when he realizes something is going on and it is not just about him disappearing for a whole day. “What happened?” He whispers into his mouth.

“We got a problem,” McCree says, trying not to stare at them.

“That I am going to solve meeting with the Elders,” Hanzo says, glaring at McCree for sharing unnecessary information with Genji. “I will tell you about it later.”

Genji nods while his brother releases him and disappears into the hall. He stares at McCree and finds worry all over his eyes. Genji knew it wouldn’t be so easy for Jesse to accept he is with Hanzo and always will, they had no time to talk about it and it feels like a breach is breaking them apart every second they are in the same room without touching each other.

“Damn it,” McCree curses and stomps the distance between them, cupping his face with both hands and pressing a needy kiss all over those sweet, velvety lips. Genji chuckles and kisses him back, his hands caressing his wrists and enjoying the sweet sigh of relief McCree breathes right after.

Hanzo comes into the room and interrupts the reunion. They don’t see it but he rolls his eyes until he sees starts before putting on a coat over his shoulders, phone in hand. “I have to go,” he says to Genji. “Do not disappear again.”

McCree tries to step away but Genji holds his hand and plays with his fingers while he watches his brother get ready to leave the apartment.

“You stay here with him,” Hanzo orders with the same rudeness he always carries with him. “You have one job, McCree.” He arches an eyebrow at him and a smirk is the last thing McCree sees before the door closes behind him.

“Yes, sir,” he mumbles and Genji giggles.

“You two are getting along,” Genji teases and McCree rolls his eyes. “Jesse…” Genji croons while his forefinger traces a sinful line down his chest, sending a frisson right through his body.

“What?”

“I am going to take a bath,” Genji says, taking off his shirt and walking backward. McCree mumbles a curse, but when the little brat swoops his jeans down and steps out of them, sporting the most suggestive smile he has ever seen and those damn lacy boxers, well, let’s say McCree follows dutifully and hopes Hanzo takes his sweet time coming back home.

After the day he has had McCree finally relaxes in the warm water but only because he has Genji lying on his chest and playing with his left hand. There is no better feeling to soothe his heart than having him close. McCree realizes they need to talk about Hanzo, he wouldn’t mind to be in the dark if things weren’t a mess but as it is, he needs to know where he stands because he has a chance at being free.

Genji kisses his knuckles one by one and realizes they are red and swollen as though he had hit someone or something today. Whatever is happening has McCree and his brother on edge and, as always, he expects the worst. Yesterday was so easy, trapped in Jesse’s flat, a small universe only for them, but today, the reality is punishing them more unmercifully than ever.

“I can hear you thinking,” Genji murmurs when McCree sighs deeply for the third time.

“You scared the shit out of me today, sweetheart,” McCree whispers into his ear.

“You two overreacted,” Genji snorts. “I can take care of myself.”

McCree chuckles, feeling better and braver while his hands venture under the water to caress Genji’s stomach. He arches against him and he travels up again, his hands open like fans hoarding his warmed-up skin just for himself until he reaches his chest and kneads until his fingers find resistance on those perked nipples. Genji hums, clasping his hands with him and following the movement.

“M’sorry, honey,” McCree whispers.

“For what?”

“I don’t know,” McCree says and sighs. “For getting in between you two, complicating things.”

Genji swallows, usually, he doesn’t have this conversation because he never shares with his lovers his relationship with Hanzo. This time is different though, he cares about Jesse enough to want something true without walls and lies fogging what he feels.

“We’re not exclusive. It’s alright,” Genji says. “What I want to know…” Genji turns around in McCree’s arms, those big hands stroking his back while he cups his face and looks intently at him. “… is if you are okay with it.”

“I know I want you,” McCree says, locking eyes with the only thing he cannot lose. Not now, not ever. He is so scared he cannot even say the words that his heart accepted as true a long time ago. Genji’s feelings for him are unfeigned, they are not a one-time thing, this is attainable.

“I do not want to hurt you, Jesse,” Genji whispers.

“Hey, I’m a tough cowboy,” McCree says and smiles. “I don’t mind sharing a little if it makes you happy,” he teases while his hands trace a lewd path down his back to Genji’s ass.

“A little, huh?” Genji says and giggles, playing with the fuzz of his chest and peppering kisses along his collarbone.

“Half a loaf is better than none,” McCree murmurs, kneading his ass while he gets hard between them. “Thank you for not lying to me.”

Genji reaches for his mouth, dragging his lips over his mouth. “Never,” he says and lets his tongue out to part his lips and invade his mouth until he steals a grunt and their mouths join together.

He will never lie to Jesse, he wants Jesse, he loves Jesse… Genji smiles into the kiss because he never thought he’d find this kind of happiness with anyone besides Hanzo. But he has, and it melts his heart and curls up his stomach nice and warm.

“Why don’t you wait for me on the bed,” Genji whispers. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright, honey,” McCree says and smooches him again. “That ain’t Hanzo’s bed, right?”

Genji laughs and splashes water over his face. “If I fuck you on his bed he might join us,” he teases but doesn’t get the quip he is expecting. McCree’s jaw has dropped, he’s beet red and his eyes are open wide what indicates he is picturing exactly that in his mind. His thumbs trace teasing circles over his butt cheeks and the cowboy has the nerve to bite his bottom lip. At this point, Genji doesn’t know if he’s fooling him or not.

“You, filthy cowboy,” Genji chuckles and splashes more water until McCree reacts and squeezes him in his arms.

“I always thought your bub was pretty,” McCree teases. “But he ain’t prettier than you, my dear.”

McCree gets out of the tub after a few more stolen kisses and grabs a towel, drying up his body as he walks into the bedroom. He wonders if the Shimadas have invited someone into his bed and if they had he’s jealous and if they haven’t, he wants to be the one there between them.

Suddenly, thoughts of Hanzo invade his mind, thoughts of Genji and Hanzo together, witnessing the things he knows they so sinfully do. How would the older Shimada kiss? He’d be rough, all bite and teeth. He wonders if he’d let him fuck him or if he’d be the one getting fucked. Both options make his cock twitch. Hanzo facing down the mattress bested with him on top or maybe the other way around. Hanzo will pull his hair, he will bite, he’ll be rough, and he realizes he has to stop the fantasy before it goes too far.

He clears his throat and sits on the edge of the bed still naked. Forgetting the stupid lustful thoughts clouding his judgment, he checks his phone and hopes Hanzo is okay. He guesses he has gone to speak to the Elders using the information he has dropped on him today. McCree stands and fetches Gabriel Reyes’ card from his pocket, adding the number to his phone just in case.

McCree probably has blown his job offer by choosing to help the Shimadas, but right now he needs Genji safe. _Genji_. He smiles and rummages inside his backpack to find the lube, leaving it closer to the bed. Merely three days ago he never thought he’d kiss the little brat and now he is pretty sure they will sleep together tonight. In Hanzo’s apartment. McCree chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, sitting again on the mattress.

“What are you laughing at, Jesse?” Genji says, drying up his hair with a towel that falls abandoned in the floor.

“How surreal this is,” McCree says and turns around to find himself, once again, mesmerized by Genji as he prowls around the bed nonchalantly. He’s beautiful dressed or naked because his mere presence makes you fall in love irremediably. “You’re gorgeous, darlin’.”

Genji gets closer to him, standing before him with that smooth skin blooming in pink by the hot water. McCree glances up at him, gobsmacked, and a dopey smile stretches his lips. He lands kisses near his navel while his hands greedily map the sides of his thighs.

“Wanna get some sleep?” McCree asks, reading those lascivious eyes like the back of his hand.

Genji shakes his head while a devilish grin appears on his face, tangling his hands into that brown hair that is getting a bit too long and messy. Standing between McCree’s legs, he guides his head down to his softened cock as suggestively as he can.

McCree takes the hint gleefully, there is nothing he wants more than this. Him. So he drags his lips over his skin, feeling those muscles flex underneath his touch until he is nuzzling in the still damp hair gathered at the hilt. When he lets his tongue out to stir him up Genji moans and tightens the grip on his hair.

“I want…” Genji gasps. “… to get hard in your mouth.”

McCree cannot suppress a smirk and with the help of his knuckles he lifts his cock and wraps his mouth around it. He swallows him whole, already noticing Genji’s arousal at only that gesture. He twirls his tongue around the hidden head, his hands traveling to his ass to knead and grip and pinch at the same time he pushes Genji onward.

And then McCree sucks gently, plays with it in his mouth, relishes in the softness that will quickly turn into a hard muscle. Genji tugs at his hair and a strangled moan leaves his lungs when McCree sucks harder, his tongue brushing the side in a slow motion and he feels his legs wobbly at how much he likes this.

Soon McCree is pulling back from the hard cock in his mouth, sucking at the head and teasing with his tongue around it while his hands spread Genji’s cheeks. “Ah, Jesse…” Genji moans, tilting his hips to meet the warmth of his mouth.

McCree follows his movements, sinking him inch by inch, his lips in a tight grip around his girth, his tongue flat at the base while Genji slides his cock over it. “Open your mouth,” Genji says and McCree does, glancing up at him, his tongue hanging out.

His cock glistens in his saliva, a spurt of pre-cum smearing on his tongue while Genji tilts McCree’s head back, watching how his cock stays on his tongue, how it slides with the rocking of his hips. He pushes deeper and makes him gag at which he smiles and mumbles an apology. McCree is so beautiful like his, so willingly taking everything he gives. For a second he wonders how far will he go for him, how much will he let him take and suddenly Genji wants him whole.

Then he is looking up the ceiling, his head falls slack and McCree takes him whole in his mouth again, bobbing his head, sucking and devouring, tasting every single spurt that lands on his throat and Genji sees stars, his balls tight and ready to shot his load. Not yet, he curses.

Genji looks at him again and he spots a spark on McCree’s watery eyes. He withdraws a bit hesitant because McCree pursues his cock with his mouth and lips and all he wants is to surrender, but not yet.

“What is it, sweetheart?” McCree asks licking his lips shaped into a smug smile. He loves seeing Genji Shimada in ruins because of him.

“I want to come in your mouth,” Genji says and bites his bottom lip.

“Then don’t take it from me, darlin’,” McCree says and leans forward, pressing kisses along the firm length standing in front of him. Genji takes himself in hand and pumps his length while McCree’s lips rest on the tip. “Oh,” he says and chuckles.

“Too filthy?” Genji says.

“Make me a mess, sweetheart,” McCree says and winks, eliciting a moan that goes right into his groin.

His lips part and he sticks his tongue out to lap at the head while Genji jerks himself off. McCree spare kisses there, flicks of his tongue, endless teasing that stop right when Genji tugs at his hair and tilts his head back. Then he opens his mouth, Genji speeds up his hand, and he is so ready to receive it he doesn’t even blink when a white spurt of come shoots on his upper lip and more follow, landing on his tongue and dripping down his chin.

He is mesmerized by that expression of sheer pleasure on Genji’s face, his blushing cheeks, those whimpers and mewls coming out of his mouth while he jerks himself off and gives him everything he’s got. “Jesse,” Genji moans his name, his cock softening in his hand, the tip joined to his lips by the last trail of his spent.

McCree closes his mouth and swallows whatever is there, licks his lips, lets his tongue out to lick his cock and gather the droplets there. He wants it all just for himself and he gets him clean like a starving man, ignoring Genji’s whimpers and the pulling at his hair.

“Stop, you, crazy cowboy,” Genji says and giggles and only then McCree frees him and rests his chin on his belly, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

“I can be as filthy as you want me to, honey,” McCree says. “An’ you’re the sweetest treat I’ve ever had…” His words charm Genji like nothing else and they both fall on the bed between chuckles, kissing madly, wildly, Genji tasting himself on him.

McCree rolls them over and lies on top of Genji. “I’m crazy for you,” he whispers while he lands pecks and kisses all over his face.

“We could have been doing this for months,” Genji confesses.

“Things happen when they have to happen,” McCree says, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Genji drowns in the lovestruck glance of Jesse, returning every smile, every kiss, every chuckle and feeble moan. If only they could live feeding on each other like this for the rest of their lives. He feels a little guilty about Hanzo, but also embraces this rapture as his own, his love for Jesse does not diminish the one he feels for his brother. They’re different but equally settled in his heart and, as of now, Genji knows he will love them both through thick and thin.

“You’re miles away, darlin’,” McCree whispers.

“I’m right here,” Genji says and throws a leg over his waist, pulling him down to feel that hard length trapped between them. “What do you want, Jesse?”

“I wanna make love to you, honey bun,” he says without thinking, cursing his cheesiness while he tries to fix it with a jest. “I didn’t have enough of you yesterday.”

“Then take that bottle of lube you sneaked out of my bag and get to work,” Genji says and giggles. He’s drunk of him, of that intoxicating cowboy that loves how he fucks, raw, with unwonted eagerness, and not holding back.

McCree kneels on the bed, reaching for the lube, and stoppers the bottle while Genji watches his every move. He hooks a leg by the knee pit and raises the other, his foot stroking his fuzzy chest until his ankle rests over McCree’s shoulder. The cowboy drops the bottle at the sight of Genji sprawled before him as though they hadn’t been fucking like crazy yesterday.

“Yer gorgeous, darlin’,” McCree whispers, warming up the lube between his fingers.

McCree scoots closer, gripping Genji’s leg and kissing his shin while he smears the slick along his rim. Genji closes his eyes and arches his spine, chasing the sensation. A finger breaches him effortlessly and McCree adds another to the mix, Genji relaxing beautifully around them.

“You could just fuck me, Jesse,” Genji gasps.

“I know, but I wanna play a lil with you first,” McCree teases with a wolfish grin. He buries them to the second knuckle, sparing kisses over his leg and stroking his thigh while his fingertips brush and rub inside him to look for that spot. Genji writhes underneath, tensing and clenching around them. “Too much?” McCree murmurs, dragging his lips over his leg.

“Don’t stop,” Genji stutters.

McCree puts pressure inside him, moves his fingers slowly and a clear spurt leaves Genji’s half-hard cock. He moves his fingers in and out, stretching him while he stares at those hooded lids and parted lips, his face broken into a grimace of pleasure. McCree takes his time, his fingers gentle and naughty, knowing where to rub, when to back off, how to spread to make him a sore mess.

Genji melts like butter under those fingers, his cock hard again, smearing glistening trails over his stomach while he tries to no avail to push further into those fingers. Every time those fingertips send a surge through his body he whimpers, and moans and he wants to tell him to stop teasing, he cannot take it anymore because he wants him now, filling him to the brim.

“Jesse’,” Genji mewls.

“I could make you come like this,” McCree teases. “You’d be so pretty screaming my name with only two of my fingers up your ass…”

“You are a tease,” Genji says and pouts, nudging McCree with his foot to erase that smug smile spread on his lips. Just like Hanzo, he thinks and smiles.

McCree withdraws his fingers and moans loudly when he strokes himself to slick his hard cock, cursing how eager he is already. The teasing goes both ways. Genji bites his bottom lip while he takes a sidelong at the display. His muscles stand out in the dim light of the room, his hair getting in his eyes while he tries to close the bottle of lube single handed while the other wraps around his girth. Jesse McCree is a dream come true and Genji sighs. Hanzo was right, this was bound to happen, and it feels so right he regrets nothing.

But now it’s his time to tease and Genji flips around on the mattress, his knees spread wide and his hands, open like fans, supporting his weight on the bed while he arches his back at him. He wants Jesse to lose his head as he did the other day over the kitchen table.

“Get in, cowboy,” Genji says, glancing at him over his shoulder and catching a perfect flash of blushing cheeks while McCree groans staring at his exposed ass.

McCree scoots closer between his legs until he spreads Genji’s thighs with his own, a warm hand rests on Genji’s waist while the other guides his cock to that pink stretched hole to nudge at it without giving Genji what he wants.

“You think you can drive me mad like this, sweetheart?” McCree says while his hands grope his ass, squeezing and spreading his cheeks. He leans forward, his lips sparing kisses and nibbling his flesh while Genji’s ragged breath echoes in the room. “You getting impatient?”

Genji whines, McCree’s cock pushes into his ass but doesn’t slide inside him and he wants it so bad, the pressure there making him spread his legs further, pushing back into that sinful thick cock but McCree wouldn’t let him. “Jesse, please,” Genji moans.

He earns a bite at the base of his neck that steals a needy wail at the unexpected pain of those teeth clenching harshly around his flesh. And he doesn’t stop, McCree bites and sucks, surely bruising, leaving indents in the shape of his teeth and a hickey in the shape of his mouth but he doesn’t care, he only wants him to shove his cock inside him and stop the torture. “Jesse!”

“I’ve been wantin’ you for so long,” McCree mumbles against his flesh, lapping the love bite. “I ain’t in a hurry, darlin’…” He almost takes pity in the strangled sob of Genji while he tries to push his hips back to no avail. He has his hands gripping tightly his butt cheeks and his cock is positioned right into his hole while he pushes in and drags back quickly and never gives it to him.

But he is in a hurry, McCree wants so badly to slide home knowing the warmth that will welcome him there, wrapping around him like a dream. It is taking all his self-control not to. But he is reveling in how Genji tries to push back, to fight his hands and beg for his cock with the entirety of his body.

“You will pay for this,” Genji threatens between chuckles.

“I’m being rewarded by this, sweetheart,” McCree says and pushes the tip of his cock right into him and Genji moans at the same time McCree mumbles a curse when he is trapped by him.

“Jesse, please,” Genji begs. “Fuck me now.”

McCree moans all the way while he shoves his cock inch by inch into Genji until he is completely sheathed and puffing his warm breath on his shoulder. “Yes,” Genji gasps. There’s no willpower on earth that will make him tease longer.

“Darlin’, you have no idea how much I want you,” McCree whispers, lost in the haze of his unbearable heat, his fingers leaving crescent moon marks on his ass. “How much I love you,” he gasps and curses his feeble heart for pouring those words so true but too early, so early he fears being rejected, killing the mood, getting hurt again by unrequited love.

Genji stiffens and straightens, turning his head around looking for his mouth but Jesse has buried his face in the crook of his neck and is still cursing his gaffe until a gentle hand wraps around his hair to tilt his head and their mouths find each other. “I love you too,” Genji whispers, his breath a balmy breeze that fills his lungs with air and his heart with hope. McCree gasps but it’s really a sob, relief getting out of him as he drowns in those words.

“My Jesse,” Genji whispers.

“All yours, darlin’,” McCree says, a loving smile spreading on his lips.

“Now, will you move or do I have to ride you?” Genji teases.

McCree chuckles, peppering kisses along his shoulder while Genji releases his hair and presses his hands on his own thighs to meet the gentle rocking of his hips. He’s in seventh heaven whenever McCree bottoms out and drags out slowly to shove himself in him again. His mouth is hot and warm against his back, his bites make him yelp, on one side, the other, an invisible line of feeble kisses follow to trick him.

Then McCree licks all his way from his side to between his shoulder blades and a frisson runs through him at the same time his stomach clenches in the most pleasurable way. McCree does it again, his spit cold when his tongue moves forward to end up dry and finish with a soft kiss.

His clammy hands are printed in pink into his skin, and while he is distracted with all those kisses along his back and shoulders McCree releases his butt cheek and lands a sudden slap followed by a grunt of pleasure and a gentle rub of his hand.

“Jesse!” Genji yelps and giggles right after. McCree bites his neck and Genji arches his back and gets ready for it again. The sting and the lewdness of it elicit a moan while his ass clenches around his cock.

“You liked that,” McCree amusingly says, his hand kneading his cheek now bright red in the mark of his hand while he pushes his cock in and out of him faster.

“I told you I’d let you spank me,” Genji teases and even though he cannot see it McCree recognizes the mischievous smile that is surely on his lips.

“You got an ass for it, darlin’,” McCree teases but moves his hand at the front between Genji’s legs to wrap around his length. A faint moan leaves his mouth at the gentle pull mixed with McCree’s movements.

He speeds up his hips, and an arm wraps firmly around his waist, lifting Genji and supporting his torso while he fucks into him. McCree lets go of his cock and his hand travels up to his chest and neck to wrap loosely around his throat, his fingers caressing and feeling his speed up pulse and shallow breathing.

McCree thrust into him faster, deeper, Genji lifts his ass at him to receive his onslaughts and moans at every single one of them, the noises vibrating in his hand while McCree kisses his shoulders, breaking a sweat by the effort and yielding to the urgency to slam into him harder.

Genji takes himself in hand and jerks off while that thick cock slides in and out of him, lewd noises of too much lube and flesh against flesh fill the room while McCree slams into him, his warm breath on his back, his arm holding him close and his hand on his neck tilting his head back. He is defenseless and barely holding it together and the next time McCree bottoms out Genji comes all over the mattress, the sweetest burn in his ass mixed with his loving words and his own deft hand help him ride out his orgasm.

McCree follows close, swallowed by him, by his heat and his fluttering hole, and spills himself inside him with a loud grunt and a mumble of pet names into his ear. “Sweet peach,” McCree whispers, slamming twice into him as he comes.

They both fall forward, McCree’s body weight as the most enrapturing safety right on his back while Genji smiles, forehead pressed on the mattress. He pulls out carefully falling to a side not minding the stickiness on the sheets and dragging Genji by the arm so he rests on top of him.

“I love you, Jesse,” Genji repeats, in case the cowboy believes he didn’t mean it earlier, knowing his hurting heart and how many scars he hides from him.

McCree melts, cannot find the words and hugs him close, kissing his forehead while he swathes him in arms and legs. He never thought this might happen, these things do not happen to him, he falls in love and he gets hurt, he doesn’t get to enjoy that sweet warmth around his heart at not being alone in this.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, my dear.”

“You are a sappy cowboy,” Genji teases, playing with the fuzz on his chest beautifully trapped by a cage made of McCree's limbs.

“Hey,” McCree protests and chuckles. “Just a lil, darlin’.”

“You square up with your fucking skills, though,” Genji says.

“And there we go with that filthy mouth,” McCree says and clicks his tongue.

“You love my mouth,” Genji says. “And all the filthy things I do with it.”

“Ain’t got nothin’ to say against that,” McCree says and holds him while a snickering Genji snuggles into his chest.

When the slumber takes over and they turn off the lights Genji’s thoughts are with Hanzo, hoping his brother comes back soon with good news. McCree instead holds Genji close, knowing their lives are likely to change drastically sooner than later. He will cherish these moments with him dreading a future when he is out of his reach, far away from him and with Hanzo.

But tonight they’re here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too boring!! I'm having so much fun with these three that things are going slightly different than what I had initially planned, but I like it ♡✧( ु•⌄• )
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ヽ(。ゝω・)ノ☆


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with Hanzo and picks up right after the last one ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

Entering Hanamura always reminds him of his father. He crosses that impressive wooden structure and his heart shrinks. He is suddenly ten years old again. The meetings always have taken place here; when his father was alive, the Elders would gather here and now that he is dead and Hanzo and Genji refused to stay alone in an empty castle, no one lives here but the tradition remains.

He walks through the gravel path, surprised by the amount of security spared over the place, and relishes in the sight of the cherry blossom trees that frame the way to the big hall in the dim light of a full moon. Since his father died, he never steps in here unless he needs to. It is full of heartwarming childhood memories with Genji but it is also tinged with the hatred and the grueling training he had to endure under the watchful sight of Sojiro. His father’s lectures linger in the bottom of his being even now.

Hanzo doesn’t miss him. He has learned everything he knows about being what he is from him and he cannot be grateful but beholden to his father. He’s a crime lord, the ruler of an empire that doesn’t belong to him, an assassin, nothing but a trap for himself, for Genji, one he despises. But what other life can he aspire to? What else can he do with his life besides what he’s been taught to? What would his father think of him?

He walks past the inner bridge and stares at the mural of the two dragons. He remembers lying on the tatami there with Genji, imagining stories about the Dragon of the North Wind and the Dragon of the South Wind, but not like the ones their father told them, happy ones, the ones were the Dragon of the South Wind never kills his brother, tales of dragons that loved each other, fought together, and raised as one.

His eyes fall to the large scroll hanging in front of him: _Dragon head, snake tail_. Hanzo’s lip twitches upward because after all this time trying to figure out the meaning he finally gets it. That’s what they were and what they have become. A corrupted clan, undeserving of the dragons. He and Genji won’t fall along with them.

Hanzo walks decisively toward the meeting room at the back of the big hall. He hates that room with all his soul and mind. The big decisions take place there, around a big table surrounded by men who believe they have everything and own nothing but shallow dreams and delusions of power. He wears his chin up, proud of what he is: a Shimada, the heir of a vast empire that will be torn to pieces by greed and obscure motives.

His presence interrupts the ongoing conversation as he steps closer to the men sitting around the kotatsu and enjoying sake and other liquors at his expense. He bows his head respectfully and receives the same treatment, but Hanzo stands firmly. He won’t join them tonight, this isn’t a friendly reunion.

“Shimada-sama,” they greet him.

The Elders were a mystery to him until he turned fifteen and accompanied his father to his first meeting. A man died that night by the hand of Sojiro and Hanzo realized all his training led to that outcome: killing. All he could think of was Genji and how to protect him from his own father. Those five men have no soul, they are clearly older now, one of them replaced by his son not long ago, but they are corrupted; they don’t respect tradition or the spirit dragons, believing them tales for children when Hanzo knows deep inside they are a reality like the blood they spill.

“At what do we owe the pleasure of this last minute gathering?” one of them asks.

“I have found out the culpable for our latest nuisances in the business,” Hanzo says.

“I am sure,” a suppressed snort taints the words. “So did we.”

Hanzo’s stern face is an unreadable wall to those men, but he has an inkling about what is about to happen. They have wanted to overthrow him for so long that this isn’t a surprise, more like a confirmation to his suspicions. He is more than ready to fight for what is rightfully his.

“We believe we can handle the Overwatch situation on our own, but there is another issue that concerns us deeply,” one of them says and the others nod. “It has come to our attention that your brother has implicated himself with the enemy. An enemy you gladly keep in your own home now.”

Hanzo feels the bile come up his throat at the mention of Genji. McCree isn’t an enemy, he is an ally despite blackmailing him for over a year to bend his will. But if the Elders have found out about his brief connection to Overwatch regarding today’s meeting…

“That cowboy of yours is a mole.”

“He is not,” Hanzo says, he knows McCree is loyal, those eyes hide nothing from him, never did, never will, and the cowboy would never endanger Genji, that he knows. “But if you want his head…”

“Your brother is close to him. We cannot trust him anymore,” they continue, ignoring his words.

The Elders want no arguments they only want him gone, worse, they want both Shimadas gone and Hanzo wants to roar and snarl at them how stupid and naïve they are, wanting to split up the power and the organization disrespecting everything the Shimada-gumi has been for the past centuries.

“We know you are fond of your brother,” one says with a smirk that ignites a fury long forgotten inside Hanzo.

“Perhaps _too_ fond of him,” another one quips and some of them chuckle.

That is enough to make his blood boil.

“It is your duty to make this right, Shimada Hanzo,” one of them says. “We are aware of your brother’s relationship with Jesse McCree.” That’s when Hanzo realizes they must’ve been spying on them and wonders for how long they’ve been under their watchful sight and how many secrets they have unraveled to use against them. “We want his head.”

“Then you shall have it,” Hanzo says without questioning. He won’t hand McCree over but that is something he doesn’t have to reveal now.

“No, Shimada-sama. We do not care about an American with a debt and a bounty on his head. We want Genji Shimada’s head and you will collect it for us. He is out of control, a traitor, and a bad influence for you and the organization.”

“He never implicated himself in the business.”

“Your father would be so disappointed in you both.”

Hanzo wasn’t ready for that. The dragons stir within him at those words. If only he had his trustworthy blade by his side, none of them would survive the rage bursting out of him and directed right to them. But he knows better than that, he has seen the security guarding the area, the precautions they were smart enough to organize beforehand. He has to keep a cold head and steady his rushing heart.

“What you are asking…” Hanzo growls.

“We want you to kill your brother.”

Hanzo is sure his sly smile has given those men a frisson that will accompany them when they are well tucked in their beds tonight. They dared to defy him with the only thing he won’t sacrifice. Right now, he is a man with nothing to lose and someone to protect until his last breath. He will erase those smiles from their faces because he, Hanzo Shimada himself will make sure of it even if that is the last thing he does before he dies. No one hurts Genji, no one dares to suggest his brother is a traitor, or that he should die and they will all pay for it. With his regards.

 

Nothing soothes his rambling mind and aching heart on his way home. They would have never dared to do such a thing if their father were still alive, and Hanzo blames him for leaving them alone too soon. They need a way out of this while there’s still time. The Elders need to pay for this.

After a long ride home, Hanzo takes off his coat and shoes, strips his jacket and falls slack on the couch of his own living room. Submerged by the darkness invading the room, he digs his elbows on his knees and leans forward, staring vacantly at the emptiness. He needs to find a solution. But then those words echo in his mind again and he gets angry, he huffs and stands, stomping his way to the other side of the room to fix himself a much-needed drink. _Kill your brother_. Hanzo would never endanger Genji no matter the circumstances, he is the light of his life, the only reason he does what he does, to protect him from this.

The bourbon burns his throat when he drinks too eagerly and too fast and Hanzo holds his lips with his knuckles, swallowing the sweet but dry nectar. A way out of this, for us. _For Genji_. The last year has been a nightmare, the Elders digging their claws deeper in the organization, looking for alliances against him, slowly recruiting behind his back and, though Hanzo kept this from Genji, there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

He should have slit their throats one by one a long time ago, a killing spree his father would have approved with a sly smile and a pat on his back. But does he want to fight for an outdated empire with too many holes and missing pieces? Hanzo grabs the bottle of alcohol by the neck and slumps again on the couch, finishing the serving on his glass and pouring another blindly.

 _A way_ _out_.

The light of the living room blinds him and he narrows his eyes until he distinguishes McCree’s shape mumbling an apology and turning off the light again. Hanzo snorts and reaches for a side lamp near the couch, the dim light suiting his current state much better. For a moment he had forgotten McCree. The cowboy walks toward him, surely wanting to ask him how the meeting went.

“Ain’t too early for that?” McCree asks pointing at the bottle of bourbon.

“Or too late,” Hanzo says and his eyes flick for a moment to McCree’s shirt. “Are you wearing a pink pachimari shirt, McCree?”

“Shit,” McCree says, realizing he is walking into Hanzo’s living room in Genji’s shirt and his underwear.

“A bit small for you, don’t you think?” Hanzo says and chuckles, sipping again his drink and ignoring the cowboy’s attire composed of Genji’s clothes. Hanzo has bigger problems between his hands than his brother fucking with the bodyguard in his own apartment. Well, he lifts his head and glances at him, more than just a bodyguard now.

“I can leave and come back later if you…”

“Sit,” Hanzo says and McCree obeys.

Seeing Hanzo like this is new, McCree thinks while he spots the dark circles under his eyes, the usually buttoned-up shirt open at the neck, rolled-up sleeves, his impressive tattoo he has never seen fully seeping through, and drinking alone at almost five in the morning. Something has happened, and he expects the worst while he sits next to him on the couch.

“The Elders already know about Overwatch, and about your coincidental meeting with them.”

Hanzo finishes his drink and leaves the glass bluntly on the coffee table in front of them. Asking for help is not his best quality, and as much as he despises it, he cannot ensure Genji’s safety on his own. He turns his head and stares at the cowboy, eyes filled with a sweet worry that twitches his lip upward in a sly smile. At least he cares, Hanzo wryly thinks.

“They asked me to kill Genji.”

The expression on McCree’s face is an open book and Hanzo reads surprise, fear, anger, a spark of hate and then fear again. He cares, Hanzo sighs, losing his smile while the cowboy digests his words.

“You wouldn’t…”

“Of course not, they are delusional if they think I would ever do something like that,” Hanzo says and rolls his eyes. “But we have a problem.”

“Tell me what ya’ want me to do and I’ll do it,” McCree says, his eyes bursting with impatience.

“We do not have many options. They want the only thing I cannot give them. Genji’s involvement with you is just an excuse to justify this nonsense.”

“Bastards.” McCree swallows and his heart sinks at having endangered Genji.

“I offered your head instead but they wouldn’t take it,” Hanzo says with a smirk.

“Bless your heart, sweetheart,” McCree says and chuckles even though Hanzo is glaring at him by the pet name.

“We may not see eye to eye, McCree,” Hanzo says and wets briefly his lips. “But we both want Genji safe.”

“If you want to sit on the throne, we may have to…

“I do not give a fuck about the organization,” Hanzo says and a long exhale follows his words. “It was my father’s and I am _not_ my father.”

McCree stares into those eyes and, for the first time since he knows Hanzo, he sees the pain in them, regret and a darkness deeper than his onyx eyes. It is brief and Hanzo escapes his scrutiny soon but that’s enough to realize the older Shimada is more than he lets everyone to see.

“What are you suggesting?” McCree asks.

“Arrange a meeting with your contact,” Hanzo says and meets his gaze again.

“Do you really think they will help?” McCree skeptically asks. Gabriel Reyes seemed interested in him and in taking down the Shimada-gumi but not very concerned about the Shimada brother’s safety or situation. To him, they are criminals.

“I will make them an offer they will not be able to refuse,” Hanzo says and the mischievousness of his smile tinge his words and clenches McCree’s stomach.

“Alright,” McCree stands to find his phone back in the room where Genji is placidly sleeping and make the call.

“Are you calling now?”

“Ain’t no better time than the present,” McCree says and shrugs. “Besides, I want Genji safe and I have nothing to hide from you.”

“Who would have thought you’d be so loyal, McCree,” Hanzo mocks him.

“I guess I ride for the brand now,” McCree winks at him and Hanzo’s hearty laugh fills the room, resonating in his ears. It’s not ill-meant, McCree knows, and he sees more of Genji on him while Hanzo cannot suppress tears on the corner of his eyes, the wrinkles there and that final sharp intake of hair when he finishes laughing.

“Damn Shimadas,” McCree curses, shaking his head and ready to leave the room.

“One more thing, McCree,” Hanzo says, and he glances at him over his shoulder. “Whatever happens, the only thing that matters is Genji. Keep him safe above all.”

“I told you, Hanzo,” McCree says. “I’d give my life for him.”

McCree arranges the meeting and Gabriel Reyes almost chokes on a laugh when McCree tells him Hanzo Shimada wants to make a deal. They will meet that night in a discreet nightclub Genji frequents, and that Hanzo deems safe enough. A neutral ground to gather Jesse, Gabriel Reyes, and the Shimadas to find a solution to this situation. The stakes are clear enough. Overwatch wants to end the Shimada clan and Hanzo wants Genji safe and the Elders burning in hell. Jesse, on the other hand, only wants Genji, that this isn’t the end of what they have going on because a separation now would break his soul.

Genji doesn’t take the news well and McCree can see the worry all over his eyes while Hanzo tells him about the Elders and how there is no other choice but a bloodbath and to get in bed with their enemy. The worst part is when McCree tells him about Overwatch’s job offer and Genji swallows nervously, thinking he would leave him behind.

McCree hugs him close, ignoring Hanzo’s presence, and promises to never leave him. He doesn’t miss Hanzo’s sly smile while he swears to stay with Genji no matter what he does or where he goes. Genji believes him, but his brother’s silence isn’t convincing and Genji knows there’s more to it than what Hanzo says or does. There is always more.

His night has been a living hell and Hanzo retires to his room, leaving McCree and Genji discussing the details of tonight’s meeting. He wants a shower and a bed, a couple of hours of sleep will help him clear his mind and wash out the alcohol that rushes his blood. Their father’s dream is over, they -Hanzo- lost control of the Shimada-gumi. Times are changing, the omnic war allowed a growth in the crime scene that is fading away in front of world security organizations like Overwatch keeping the fragile peace. If only the Elders would have played the bigger game instead of turning against Hanzo, he would have been able to build an empire even more impressive than his father’s, with Genji by his side.

Hanzo sighs as soon as his head rests on the pillow, his hair still damp but he doesn’t mind. Genji deserves better. More than he can offer, more than a life of crime or a life running away. Hanzo falls asleep thinking about him, about how much he will sacrifice for him, for the love he has always felt for his brother because sinful or not, it is the truest thing in his life and the fuel of his soul. Genji is the only good reason to betray his father’s wishes once and for all.

 

With the details of the meeting sorted out and Gabriel Reyes agreeing to their conditions, Genji drowns in the emptiness of having nothing to do until later tonight. It should turn out alright, he trusts the owner of Paradise, his private booth will be ready as usual and without raising suspicion because he goes there often and he will have Jesse by his side in a night out. Nothing out of the ordinary. The Overwatch agent will be there beforehand in case they have people following them and Hanzo will sneak through the back. No one will see them together.

Genji sighs before opening the door to Hanzo’s bedroom, smiling when he finds his brother still sleeping half-covered by the sheets. He has had a rough night and needed the rest, but Genji selfishly wants to be with him. He knows him well enough to guess Hanzo hasn’t shared everything with him. This is the only time they have been in a situation like this since their father died. Hanzo quickly stood out and took over the Shimada-gumi as the heir he was meant to be, ignoring their plans and their wishes to flee together.

He slides under the sheets close to his brother and kisses the skin on his shoulders while his hand traces his chest. Soon, Hanzo’s breathing changes and he clasps their hands together, waking up. “What time is it?” Hanzo asks with a raspy voice.

“Afternoon,” Genji whispers. “You can sleep longer if you want.”

“No, I’m fine.” Hanzo yawns and stretches his body in his arms. “Where is Jes… McCree?”

A low chuckle rumbles at his back and Hanzo turns around in his arms, opening his eyes to find Genji smiling already looking for his lips for a kiss. Even though Hanzo knows those don’t belong to him anymore he treasures and kisses them how they deserve.

“He went to get his stuff from the apartment,” Genji says. “He has no clothes here.”

“And you decided to entertain yourself with your brother instead,” Hanzo teases, nibbling at his bottom lip while deft hands roam over Genji’s body. Hanzo has missed him badly this past couple of days, sleeping is not the same without him. “He loves you,” he whispers into his mouth.

“I know, Jesse told me.”

“Of course, he did,” Hanzo snorts. “He’s a fool in love. I bet it even slipped out of his big mouth without noticing.” Genji giggles and nudges Hanzo, but his brother’s arms surround him like the most beautiful cage while a feeling of safety envelopes him.

“At first I thought you wouldn’t take it so well,” Genji says, outlining his brother’s jaw framed by his perfectly trimmed goatee.

“All I ever wanted is for you to be happy, sparrow,” Hanzo says, turning his head and kissing his palm. “And for reasons I cannot understand, the cowboy brings a smile to your face that I hadn’t seen since we were young.”

“Hanzo,” Genji says, a lump in his throat breaking his voice. “I’m worried.”

“It will be fine, I promise,” Hanzo says, dragging his lips over his brother’s soothing his worries.

“We will lose everything you’ve worked for since father died,” Genji says.

“I do not care about our father’s legacy anymore, Genji,” Hanzo says, meeting his gaze. “I owe him nothing. I belong to you, and no matter what happens we will always have each other. You are the only thing I cannot afford to lose.”

“I love you, anija,” Genji mumbles, half-convinced of his brother’s words which sound more like a goodbye than nothing else. He drowns his worries there, on that blissful mouth that always had love for him in the shape of a kiss or caring words.

“Did you really get into my bed to whine?” Hanzo teases, bringing Genji close while his hand travels south to grope for his ass. He is only on his boxers and Hanzo has been with him long enough to know a little talk is not what he came looking for in his bed.

Genji giggles, peppering naughty kisses on his neck and his throat. “I miss you,” Genji mumbles, sneaking a leg between Hanzo’s thighs and welcoming his hand inside his underwear.

“You are irremediable,” Hanzo says, grinding on his brother’s leg while Genji’s mouth traces a sinful pattern down his chest. A wet tongue strokes his nipple and the warmth surrounds it when Genji latches on it all teeth. Hanzo yelps, tracing his back with a warmed-up hand while Genji slides his own inside his boxers and teases between his butt cheeks. “What are you doing there?” Hanzo chuckles and steals another giggle from Genji.

“I remember your first time,” Genji says and laughs again, prodding Hanzo’s ass with a finger.

“You wanted to try and I have always been willing to do anything for you,” Hanzo says while a knowing smile creeps up his lips.

“I barely pushed it inside you and you were a sore mess,” Genji says and endures Hanzo’s bite on his neck. “You came so fast.” Hanzo’s hearty laugh fills the room and Genji swoons with delight at the display. That time they ended up laughing likewise, panting and blushing like the youngsters in love they were.

“I don’t remember you lasting much either,” Hanzo quips.

“I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel, anija,” Genji says. “Because do I have to remind you, you were fucking me every day, any chance?”

“We almost got caught more than once,” Hanzo says and laughs. “But I have always loved to muffle your moans with my hand while fucking you, sparrow.” Those words in Hanzo’s deep voice steal a moan from his lips.

He remembers all too well, those carefree days without worries and duties where they belonged to each other, summer days under the shadow of a cherry blossom tree, hot nights sweating into each other’s flesh, his lascivious desires stealing fast and unprepared moments anywhere around the Hanamura castle.

“I miss hiding around to steal a kiss,” Genji says.

“A kiss?” Hanzo laughs. “You’d come to me so ready that all I had to do was to slide inside you. You created a monster. Whenever I saw that smile full of mischief I knew what you wanted so I had to take you.” Daring hands fondling Genji’s body accompany his words as he gets hard by the rutting against his thigh and by the memories invading his mind.

“Remember that time we hid inside an oshiire while the maids cleaned up the room?” Genji says and Hanzo cannot suppress the chuckle because he would never forget it.

Being caught always sent a thrill through his body and that occasion was the perfect example. His brother half-naked in his arms, trousers around his ankles, his hand covering his opened mouth barely holding the moans at bay, pounding rhythmically into him embraced by the darkness inside the closet.

“How could I forget…” Hanzo whispers, his snickering fading away while he rolls over Genji, pinning him to the mattress while a feeble moan leaves his lips. “Have you lost the taste for it now that you have the cowboy?”

“Never, anija,” Genji says with a mischievous smile.

Genji tangles his legs around him while Hanzo assails his mouth again with longing and need. His hand kneads his chest, thumb circling his nipple playfully before he continues his lascivious path down his body, sneaking a hand in his boxers until he wraps it around his hard length.

Hanzo traces the outline of his erection with the same thumb and breaks the kiss to revel in Genji’s sweet face, on those aloof eyes behind hooded lids that don’t understand why the kiss has stopped and beg for more. He squeezes him in his hand and Genji moans beautifully, tilting his head back and arching his spine under his brother’s weight.

Then Hanzo glimpses part of a mean bite bruising in purple and green that disappears at his back. He keeps the long strokes of his fist while he inspects how McCree has marked what is rightfully his, and far from jealousy, curiosity invades his mind at how he would be in bed as if this little love bite is a common thing or a spur of the moment.

“Lie on a side,” Hanzo says and Genji obeys as soon as the hand frees him, taking off his underwear swiftly.

Hanzo swoops down his boxers and reaches for the lube, pours some on his hand, enough to slick his throbbing cock and his fingers. He lies behind Genji, who arches his ass at him and glances over his shoulder with glazing eyes. “Anija,” he calls for him.

The way he calls him by his title in these situations speeds up his heart, a constant reminder that they are brothers beside lovers, all mixed together after so many years sharing their soul with one another. His fingers slick his rim, finding home too soon guided by experience.

Hanzo nuzzles at his nape while he fucks into Genji slowly. He loves fingering him because the brat loves it, asked for it at the most inadequate places, begged for it even when all he wanted was his cock inside him. Hanzo can see clearly now the marks of teeth and he drags his lips over them, pressing and eliciting a low whine.

“He bit you,” Hanzo whispers, lapping at the mark.

“But he is so sweet,” Genji murmurs. “I love when I make him lose his mind and I earn those bites.” Hanzo adds another finger at that, spreading and snatching them together because he needs to own and slide inside his brother soon, a raw need sweltering in his loins.

“You deserve every single one,” Hanzo says with a hoarse voice and clenches his teeth around the mark, ungently enough to steal a wail from the brat.

Genji is in love and as much as he curses having to share him this is the first time he has someone in his life he has chosen freely. Sometimes Hanzo feels he has imposed himself on him too much, monopolize him since they were young even if they both love each other madly. Deep inside, he knows McCree is worthy of his brother. He smiles while he kisses the bite, confessing that truth to himself wasn’t easy.

Hanzo moves his fingers away and scoots closer while Genji does the same, spreading his ass with one hand and glancing at him over his shoulder. Those eyes beg and he cannot refuse, so he pushes the tip of his cock inside him. Genji moans at the stretching, letting his brother sink inch by inch his whole length while they mold their bodies together.

Genji lifts his leg enough for Hanzo to sneak a leg underneath and rock into him. His arm wraps around his waist, a greedy hand fondling his chest and pinching a perked nipple. Genji feels the burn, how he stretches him and how he adjust quickly at the sensation of being full.

“I will miss you,” Hanzo whispers, indiscernible, but it reaches Genji’s ears.

He turns his head around to look for him, for his lips, his mouth, the soothing kisses that will guide him in the darkness even now. And they lose themselves in the other while Hanzo pulls out and pushes in him unhurriedly, wanting this to last an eternity.

“Why does this feel like the last time?” Genji mumbles against his mouth, his voice cracking.

“It is not, sparrow,” Hanzo whispers. “I promise you.” Genji tangles his hand in his onyx hair and clings to him, loving words entering his ears and finding a home in his mind and heart. “I will always love you, as my brother, as my lover, nothing can change that.”

“I know,” Genji mumbles.

Words lose their meaning while they immerse themselves in their lovemaking. Hanzo pounding into him faster, earnestly, his heart aware of the truth his mouth couldn’t confess. And Genji moans breathlessly, invaded by the familiarity of their bodies dancing in unison the same song their hearts composed when they were young. Their song.

Hanzo wraps his hand around Genji’s cock, stroking him at the same pace he slides into his heat over, and over again. Desperation taints his movements, the twitch of his muscles, his ragged breath puffing warm on the crook of his neck, and Genji’s forceful tug at his hair, all of it gives them away. They need each other more than they will never know. Hanzo land kisses behind his ear and neck, Genji moaning and spilling in his hand, clenching around him while his orgasm takes over him and washes away slowly while that hand drags it out of him in a persistent slide. Hanzo bites again on that abused spot and thrust harder and deeper, pursuing his orgasm, unable to wait for it any longer.

He comes with a grunt mixed with his name, filling him with his spend while he is shoved to the hilt inside Genji. He keeps moving as though that would prevent the moment to fade away too soon, to slip between his fingers like water, like the final waves of his pleasure resonating all over his body. Hanzo will miss this, miss him, and it breaks his heart but now Genji is in his arms and he is still inside him, refusing to leave just yet, holding him tightly as the precious treasure he is.

“Hanzo,” Genji whispers, turning around to find Hanzo’s blissful expression. “Let’s run away together. We could be so happy anywhere, you and me -he pauses and gasps for air- and we could bring Jesse with us.”

It melts his heart at the same time it shrinks his stomach and sets a lump in his throat. He wants so badly to do it, even the part where they bring McCree along. But he knows too well they cannot run away from this. At least not him. If everything goes as he has planned his sacrifice will be worth all the tears he will shed, all the pain they will endure.

“He is not a lost puppy,” Hanzo teases, feigning his distress as best as he can. “Have you considered what he wants?” Genji has no words. Jesse wants to be free, a life of his own, or at least that’s what he told him the night of his birthday. He has been an asset to the Shimada-gumi, and it weights in his heart in a way he hadn’t realized until now. Hanzo smiles glancing at him, reading his thoughts clearly in his eyes. “I held him here for over a year and despite that, he is loyal to us. He deserves better, don’t you think?”

“Then let’s get father’s money and leave. We could be anywhere tomorrow,” Genji says, straightening in his arms and looking at him with despair.

“They won’t let us. They will hunt us down, the Elders, Overwatch…” Hanzo sighs and cups Genji’s face to caress lovingly his cheek. “We would be on the run forever and I do not want that for you.”

“I don’t care,” Genji says. His childish heart wants Hanzo and Jesse to itself without giving a second thought to their circumstances and what that would mean.

“But I do,” Hanzo whispers. “I need you to trust me on this, to understand that I do what I do to protect us, to protect you.” Genji sighs, weighing his brother’s words. He trusts him, but he wished he knew what he has planned. “Come here, sparrow, let me hold you a little longer.”

Hanzo opens his arms while Genji nestles in his chest. He relishes in this moment as much as he can, memorizing the scent of his hair, the warmth of his cheeks and the beating of his heart. Hanzo caresses his back while Genji yields to his ministrations, getting ready for what’s coming tonight once they meet with Gabriel Reyes.

“It will be fine, I promise,” Hanzo murmurs for the ninth time today, as though he is trying to convince himself and not Genji. He tilts Genji’s head up with his knuckles to find his mouth and taste once more his love for him there.

Genji deepens the kiss, squirming out of his hold to straddle him. He assails his mouth with an eager tongue while Hanzo allows him to run over him as he has always done. “Make love to me again,” Genji whispers into his mouth, his hands all over his body while Hanzo moans and nods, not finding the words but gathering the will to obey dutifully to everything he asks. Always.

 

Paradise is one of those places where people draggle in an endless line that disappears around the corner of the street, waiting for hours for a chance to get inside. Unless you are Genji Shimada. He only has to wink at the doorman who recognizes him immediately and welcomes him despite the complaints and the grimaces of the people being held up outside.

“You love doing that,” McCree whispers, winding an arm over his shoulders while he crosses the barely illuminated lobby that leads to loud music and a small crowd dancing.

Genji’s giggle fades as soon as the noise surrounds them, but he lands a peck on his lips and clings his hand into McCree’s while they walk toward the bar counter. McCree is trying not to get distracted by Genji who isn’t helping with his outgoing attitude tonight, treating him in public as though they were a couple on a night out, and those tight black jeans that should be illegal for his own sake. He wished their life were that simple, a few drinks, making out in a corner of the nightclub with the promise of more once they got home. But as soon as he leans on his elbows on the cold black counter he realizes life isn’t easy for him. Never is.

Genji orders their drinks while he inspects carefully the area, masking his interest for curiosity, his eyes poring over the multitude, no one paying particular attention to them, no one suspicious coming through the door behind them. They also paid the doorman to prevent anyone coming in for the next fifteen minutes, just in case.

McCree reclines on the counter, taking a sidelong at Genji’s ass because it is there at his right and there is no way to miss it. Genji catches him though, sipping his drink and motioning himself in front of him. The brat throws his arms over his shoulders and presses his whole body against him while a devilish grin pops on his lips when he feels McCree’s hands right where he wanted them: on his ass.

“I can’t inspect the area with you here, sweetheart,” McCree says, fondling a bit shamelessly his backside.

“You seem devastated about it,” Genji teases.

He stands on his tiptoes enough to line his mouth with McCree’s stealing a kiss, barely a drag of lips together, teasing him. His tongue slides to part his lips and the cowboy grunts and pushes him onward. “We’re blending in…” Genji whispers. “Can’t I kiss my boyfriend or what?” A moan escapes his lips when McCree sneaks his tongue inside his mouth.

Genji tastes of the sweetness of his drink and he enjoys it while one of his hands travels up to grasp the back of his neck and secure him there, at his mouth’s mercy. Starting the kiss is always easier than breaking it, and McCree struggles with those last small kisses mapping his lips and jaw while Genji gasps and opens his eyes again to look intently at him.

“Let’s go to the private booth,” McCree says, caressing his lips with a thumb. Genji nods.

The cowboy grabs the drinks and Genji takes a key from the barman, leading the way. It is not unusual that he does this that’s why this won’t raise suspicion even if someone is following them. The music is muffled again by the doors closing behind him, the long black hall illuminated in sapphire blue lightning envelopes them while the light plays with Genji’s green hair and white shirt. After a few closed doors, Genji opens his and enters in the familiar space.

The big round couch presides over the room and surrounds a crystal coffee table. The same blue lightning lingers there, but the music is lower, more pleasant. Gabriel Reyes is there, leaning on a wall and inspecting the sound system and speakers very carefully.

“Good evening,” Gabriel says. “No bugs.”

“You can never be too careful,” McCree says, leaving the drinks on a corner of the table and joining Gabriel. If that man thinks he can plant a microphone there without him checking right after he is very wrong.

Gabriel chuckles when McCree repeats with practice ease the same precautions, looking for bugs, hidden cameras or devices that would threaten the privacy of their meeting. He leaves him be and walks toward Genji, extending a friendly hand. “Gabriel Reyes.”

“Shimada Genji,” he says and takes his hand in a strong grip that surprises the man. “I am not sure yet if it is a pleasure or not, Mr. Reyes.” A sly smile creeps up his face while he waves his hand and offers a seat on the couch. “My brother will be here promptly. We are taking many precautions to meet with you today,” he says while sitting in the opposite place, “and many risks.”

Genji might not have shown interest in the family business, but he isn’t naïve and he can play the part, he has done it countless times for Hanzo. He is young and careless but he went through a similar training in his younger days, he has blood in his hands and, albeit his brother has always tried to keep him safe and separated from this, the Shimada blood rushes through his veins with the same intensity.

“We all are,” Gabriel says, distracted with McCree rummaging around the room until he is finally satisfied and sits next to Genji. The commander chuckles and shakes his head.

“What's so funny?” McCree asks.

“Have you thought about my offer?”

“I told you, I ain’t interested,” McCree says, digging his elbows on his knees and fetching for his drink.

“Still stands,” Gabriel says with a knowing smile.

Genji stiffens at his side, remembering McCree’s promise that he would never leave him behind but when he reads the concern in his face vanishing when those two words sink in his mind, how he lifts his gaze and meets Gabriel’s, that’s when Genji realizes this offer is not just about a job but a chance at being someone, at being free. He lets his hand fall on his thigh and squeezes, grabbing his attention. McCree looks at him and the corner of his lip twitches upward. Hanzo’s words echo in his mind: Jesse deserves better. Is he what Jesse deserves or perhaps his future lays with Overwatch?

The silence reigns uncomfortably in the room while they wait for Hanzo, no banter or small talk, just holding all their words until the older Shimada arrives. His brother should be here soon, sneaking through the back door of the establishment without being seen. When Genji takes his phone out to check the hour, the door opens and he cannot suppress the smile at seeing his brother.

Genji recognizes that blunt expression and stern face, the one his father wore all the time around strangers. Hanzo is a sight for sore eyes, in a black suit, black shirt matching his eyes and his hair and pouring confidence out of him.

“Greetings, Mr. Reyes,” Hanzo says, sitting next to Genji and McCree.

“Mr. Shimada,” Gabriel says. “Do you mind?” he asks, taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. Hanzo nods. An uncomfortable silence fills the room while the commander lights a smoke, you can even listen to the tip burning as he inhales the smoke and breathes it out through his nostrils. “I guess if we’re here that means they have already betrayed you.”

Hanzo’s lip pulls upward at his boldness, though he is surprised at how accurate his information is and he wonders how deep has Overwatch reached inside the organization to be aware of an internal war of such caliber. “You made an offer to McCree the other day, I want to offer you something instead that I deem you will find of your interest.”

“Now we’re talking,” Gabriel says.

“I want to serve you the Elders on a silver platter,” Hanzo says. He feels Genji’s eyes on him, McCree’s too, but he doesn’t want to miss the subtle frown on the commander.

“What made you turn against them so easily?” Gabriel asks.

“My motives are my own, Mr. Reyes,” Hanzo says with a polite smile. “I am entitled to my secrets.”

“What do you want in return?” Gabriel says, narrowing his eyes. “Because I doubt you would offer that for free.”

“I am a businessman, after all,” Hanzo says. “I want one thing only. I want Genji free from all charges, a clean record to do as he pleases.”

“Hanzo,” Genji gasps but Hanzo turns his head around to meet his gaze. His eyes are gentle and selfless, asking him not to intervene in the conversation.

“I am sure you already know, but the authorities want me to arrest you. You’ve been the ringleader since Sojiro died, everything here has your name, the operations, the organization, the crimes, all of it points to you and Overwatch can’t cast a veil over that.”

“They wanna lock ya’ up and throw the key,” McCree says and grits his teeth.

“Your brother won’t take the blame here, he is disconnected enough from the organization, his criminal record could simply disappear. I could make that happen, but your situation is a whole different issue and I don’t want to make promises I cannot keep, Mr. Shimada,” Gabriel says.

“There is no need,” Hanzo says with a smug smile. “I know what is at stake. As long as my brother is found blameless, you will have the Shimada-gumi.”

“What about you? You cannot get away so easily,” Gabriel takes one last long drag to his cigarette and puts it out on the ashtray.

“Let’s not get into that just yet, Mr. Reyes,” Hanzo says, his smile widening dangerously.

“Then tell me more about how are you going to give me access to the leaders,” he arches an eyebrow at him and reclines on the couch.

“I have something they want.”

Hanzo reveals enough to keep the commander interested, enough to give him what he wants and consider his offer seriously. Hanzo will arrange a meeting with the Elders and will give him the hour and the location, and, of course, how to get into Hanamura castle so Overwatch can swarm the place and arrest the men he so badly wants to see paying for what they did to his family.

It is risky to get into the dragon’s den with only Genji and McCree, especially when they want Genji’s head so cunningly, but it is even more dangerous if you are trapped there with the dragons. They will buy time until Gabriel Reyes infiltrates the place with his men and, if everything goes as planned they will be finally free from all of this, from the life they have known since they were born. If Hanzo doesn’t rule Hanamura, none of those men will. But at what price.

When they are about to leave, he can sense Genji’s distress about his future and Hanzo wishes there would be another way, but there isn’t, not without dooming his brother to a life on the run and far away from the cowboy.

“We will keep in touch, Mr. Shimada,” Gabriel says and extends his hand to Hanzo who shakes it pining him in place with his eyes, not that that man is impressed at all by it although Hanzo suspects he has a sense of honor most people lack. “Before we go,” he says and glances at Genji who quickly turns his head with a visible frown between his eyebrows. “We could always use a ninja in Overwatch.”

“Trying to recruit my brother in front of me is a bold move,” Hanzo says with a smirk.

“Greedy bastard,” McCree snorts.

“Hey, kid, show some respect or I’ll kick your ass again,” Gabriel teases.

“No, thank you,” Genji bluntly says. “I do not belong to your world.”

Gabriel shrugs with a knowing smile creeping up his face. “I’m just making an offer your brother has made sure you are free enough to take. What you do is not my business after we’re done here.”

The ride back home is not what they expect. Genji is silently digesting the conversation and listlessly staring out the window. McCree, uncomfortably sitting between them, fidgets with the lighter, twirling it persistently between his fingers and sighing from time to time. Hanzo, on the other hand, is pretty satisfied with the result of the reunion, fueled by a sentiment of revenge.

“You can’t be serious, Hanzo,” Genji says, breaking the silence and glaring at him. “I am coming with you wherever you are going.”

“Genji, you do not understand.”

“We have always been together and now you want me to choose a path where you are no longer by my side.” Genji is hurt, he knew that might happen, but Hanzo also knows this is the best he can do to keep him safe and to grant him a way out he would never have otherwise.

“Yes. If what we get from all this mess is that you are free to choose a life of your own,” Hanzo says and glances briefly at McCree who swallows and stops the fidgeting. “You are going to take it.”

“Anija, how am I…?”

“You will,” Hanzo says, ending the conversation and gazing out the window. Genji will understand, he only needs time to get used to the idea.

McCree is heartbroken watching Genji struggle with this situation. He wants to reach out and hug him but Genji doesn’t need him, he needs Hanzo, he will never… Genji lifts McCree’s arm and leans on his chest. McCree breathes out his nerves while he snuggles against him.

As soon as they arrive home Genji disappears into Hanzo’s room, closing the door behind him and leaving McCree and the older Shimada on the living room. The cowboy isn’t sure if he should leave or stay and waits a few seconds before taking a hesitant step toward the door.

“Do you wish to join me for a drink?” Hanzo asks, walking toward the cabinet and glancing at him over his shoulder. McCree nods, taking off his jacket and slumping on the couch with a sigh.

“He ain’t happy ‘bout it,” McCree says and clicks his tongue.

Hanzo lets out a faint chuckle, ambling to the couch with two whiskeys in hand, offering one to McCree before he leaves his own on the coffee table. He takes off his jacket, weariness taking over, his façade vanishing under the dim light of his own home. McCree stares at him while Hanzo rolls his shirt over his elbows, so methodically it soothes his mind just watching the process. The corner of his lip twitches upward when Hanzo ties his hair back in a low ponytail and a strand of hair gets loose, framing a side of his face. He never thought he’d be here having a drink with the same man he despised not long ago.

“What?” Hanzo says, turning his head around at the obvious inspection from the cowboy.

“Nothin’,” McCree says, gulping down half his drink.

“You never told me whether you considered his job offer,” Hanzo says, a knowing smile tainting his words while he arches an eyebrow at McCree.

“Ain’t nothing to consider, I work for you,” McCree says.

“And now that Genji can go with you?”

“He wouldn’t leave ya’,” McCree says and snorts, nursing his glass and staring at the golden liquid twirling on it.

“I am leaving him,” Hanzo says.

“It’ll break his heart,” McCree says and sighs. He hates seeing Genji hurt like this when he is powerless and can do nothing to make it better.

“He is stronger than you think,” Hanzo says, silence filling the room while he ponders again if he has made the right decision. But as much as he’d love things to be different this is the only way out of a life of crime. “I will not ruin my brother’s life, I love him too much to allow it.”

“I won’t join Overwatch if he’s not coming,” McCree says.

“So you thought about it,” Hanzo croons.

“It would mean a fresh start for me. They will clean my criminal record and I’d be back in the States,” McCree says while a feeble smile conquers his lips without him noticing. “Damn, I’d be able to see my parents again.”

“I didn’t know you had a family,” Hanzo says.

“You never asked,” McCree says and empties his drink in one long gulp that burns his throat and soothes his heart.

“Tell him,” Hanzo says. “He is stubborn, but he is too kind for this world and, though it pains me to admit it, he loves you and he has a chance with you.”

“What ‘bout ya’?” McCree asks before he pours another drink for both.

“Do not pretend you care,” Hanzo says and McCree rolls his eyes. “I will be free for the first time in my life to go anywhere, to do whatever I want, not the shadow of my father or the puppet of some old men. Free, even though if that means saying goodbye to Genji, and running away from the authorities.”

“It wouldn’t be forever,” McCree says, sensing the pain in those words as if they were his own because maybe he and Hanzo are very different but they have something in common. Someone. “I don’t know if I’d be strong enough to let him go like that.”

“Take care of him for me,” Hanzo says and then he knits his eyebrows. He rummages for something inside his pocket, a USB he weights in his hand before giving it to McCree. “Here.”

“What is it?”

“My life in your hands,” Hanzo says with a sly smile. “And my brother’s. Keep it with you for now.” McCree does as he is told with a puzzled expression on his face but he has learned not to take Hanzo’s word lightly. “By the way,” Hanzo says and glances at him while a smirk grows wider in his lips. “You are fired.”

“You were a shitty boss,” McCree says and chuckles. A weight lifts from his shoulders, a feeling of freedom that smells like a green field when it has just rained. Sweet freedom where all his chains are the ones he wants to put on himself. And he is inevitably chained to the Shimadas.

“My brother has terrible taste in men,” Hanzo mutters.

“It’s getting better now,” McCree quips and winks at him, stealing a laugh that fills his ears just like Genji’s. Sweet and hearty, genuine, and he curses inwardly the damn Shimada genes.

“You have cost me dearly, Jesse,” Hanzo says, lifting his glass in a toast while the cowboy mimics him with a wolfish grin.

They drink some more, laugh some more and ignore the fact that tomorrow night their lives would be in danger once more, this time for a greater good, for a better outcome, for a much-needed freedom. McCree falls face down on an empty bed tonight, he takes the defeat as a gentleman because Genji won’t join him. Hanzo instead, slides under the sheets to find the warmth of his brother settled there as the most wonderful gift. He treasures it, holds him close and soothes his heart, for the times when this will be a lovely memory to come back to on lonely nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done writing this and I'm happy but also sad because it's going to end and I love them so much (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ  
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (๑♡3♡๑)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/

Genji wakes up with a racing heart and a ragged breath that catches him off guard. He straightens on the bed only to realize Hanzo has already left and it sinks his heart, his warmth still lingering by his side. It was a rough night where they told each other many truths about themselves and he wakes up loving his brother even more if that’s possible. Then he glimpses the light of the walk-in closet on and Hanzo comes out as though he is starting a typical workday. He walks toward the bed and sits on the edge, fastening his wristwatch while Genji throws his arms around him, pressing himself at his back, the fabric of the jacket soft but cold. “Don’t go,” he pouts. Hanzo strokes his arms and hums a smile.

“You should go wake him up,” Hanzo suggests, knowing it will bring a smile to his brother’s lips.

“About what we talked last night…” Genji murmurs.

“It’s fine, sparrow,” Hanzo says, turning around to lock their lips together in a feeble kiss.

“I love you, anija,” Genji whispers into his mouth and steals another kiss before Hanzo stands and disappears into the living room.

Genji falls back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping the queasiness in his stomach fades away soon. As Hanzo said yesterday, they have to act as though nothing has happened. He will arrange the meeting with the Elders later tonight and McCree will feed Gabriel Reyes the information Overwatch needs to infiltrate de place. The part he is not so sure about is when they are inside the Hanamura castle with no direct backup.

A sigh of exasperation leaves his lungs, and he stands, the floor cold under his bare feet as he walks decisively toward his room where Jesse is surely still sleeping. He opens the door a slit, his eyes getting used to the darkness again when he hears the familiar snoring of the cowboy.

Genji tiptoes his way to the bed and slides under the sheets carefully, he doesn’t want to wake Jesse up just yet. He is lying flat on his back, an arm under his head while the other rests over his stomach. The only thing missing would be his trustworthy hat on his face and he’d be the perfect cowboy taking a nap. Genji lies next to him and watches his chest heave as he breathes.

Unable to help himself, he ghosts his fingertips over his arm, from his shoulder to his forearm, and Jesse shivers, a low grunt leaving his mouth. Genji bites his bottom lip while a warm hand maps his chest, the fuzz tickling the palm, following the lewd path it traces down his body until it disappears inside the waistband of his boxers.

Genji circles his navel with his forefinger, leaning over him to nuzzle at the back of his ear, whispering his name so subtly he doubts he has heard him, but Jesse mumbles something and turns his head around to find his lips. It encourages Genji to venture his hand down until it finds resistance by a hard swell inside his boxers. He hums into the kiss, palming his discovery eagerly.

“I wanna wake up like this every day,” McCree mumbles and yields to his kisses once more.

“You are so sleepy,” Genji says and giggles, his hand shaping the hard length trapped inside, the tip already soaking the underwear. “I know how to wake you up…”

Genji escapes the next kiss. McCree barely opens his eyes to glimpse his green hair getting lost underneath the sheets. Genji drags his lips over his stomach, fingers sneaking inside the boxers to pull them down enough to free his firm cock. At the sight of Genji’s shape under the sheets McCree groans, opening his legs to accommodate him there while he feels a hand tugging at his balls and those sinful lips teasing his cock.

“Damn, Genji,” McCree whispers while he removes the sheets to see Genji lapping his erection from hilt to tip with a flat tongue. Genji teases him, lands kisses, flicks of his tongue, sucks at the side, his hand still cradling between his legs while he plays with the cock in front of him, covering it with his saliva. He uses his other hand to reach the tip, his lips brushing and smearing the pre-cum gathered there while his tongue darts out to lick, and taste, and stroke so faintly McCree is writhing. His legs shift at his sides, both his arms covering his eyes while his opened mouth lets out a song of impatience written in moans.

“You, tease,” McCree whines.

“Want me to blow you?” Genji says, his warm breath sent right to his cock.

“Yeah, darlin’,” McCree gasps. “Suck me real good.”

Genji chuckles at the plea while he traps the tip between his lips and traces circles with his tongue, tasting him and slowly changing the angle to sink him inside his mouth. His girth stretches his lips, and Jesse, so eager to find a lascivious pleasure there, tilts his hips up to meet his mouth.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” McCree moans.

He tangles his fingers into his hair, encouraging Genji to go deeper, to suck faster, while his body, still slack from the drowsiness, tenses beautifully, pleasure rushing through him at every bob of his head that shoves his cock deeper into his mouth.

Genji hums around him, his tongue brushing the underside back and forth, while the head taps repeatedly the back of his throat. He loves it, loves Jesse in ruins because of him, begging for more, tugging at his hair, moaning shamelessly as though he doesn’t care if Hanzo is still around or not.

“Oh, honey, darlin’,” McCree whimpers.

He bucks his hips up, his eyes behind hooded lids but not wanting to miss any of what’s happening while Genji sucks in earnest his cock. He is exactly what he dreamed of when he longed to be with him and couldn’t when he woke up every morning with a heavy heart that only the brat knew how to lighten up. Genji meets his gaze for a few seconds before he closes his eyes again, swallowing him whole once more.

McCree is so close, perfectly awake now but lost in the haze of his pleasure, between reality, the bed they are into, and the wet noises coming out of Genji. He knows how to turn him into a sore mess, how to make him come hard and unexpectedly, driving him right where he wants with every movement inside his mouth. The same rhythm relentlessly squeezing his orgasm out of him.

“Genji.” He comes with his name on his lips, his cock jerks inside his mouth and paints his throat with his load. He always feels the red come up his cheeks at this part, at how Genji swallows like the most obedient lover, his throat constricting his cock and drinking as though he just got the most delicious treat from him.

McCree delights in it, embarrassed by his lewdness, by how much he likes it while he lets him suck until there is nothing left, until it weakens him, his body trembling. Genji pulls his softened cock out of his mouth and licks his lips, enjoying the faint blush on McCree’s cheeks and his dopey smile. “Did you like that?”

“Ya’ were right, darlin’,” McCree says, catching his breath. “I do love your filthy mouth.”

McCree chuckles, dragging the words in that sweet, southern accent while Genji crawls up to snuggle against his body, pressing his cheek on his chest to feel his heavy breathing and racing heart. McCree pulls up his boxers before he winds his arms around him and kisses the crown of his head, smelling the musky scent in his hair, catching a note of Hanzo there.

“I’m sorry I left you alone last night,” Genji murmurs.

“You needed time with your bub, I get it,” McCree says, tracing circles with his fingertips on his shoulder and giving Genji goosebumps. He turns around and levels his face with McCree’s, moving away a strand of hair and wetting his lips before he speaks.

“What are you going to do after tonight?” Genji asks.

“You mean if we don’t get our ass busted by fifty angry yakuza, right?” McCree jokes and Genji nudges him.

“Are you joining Overwatch?” Genji straightforward asks.

“No,” McCree says. “I ain’t leaving you, sweetheart.”

“I thought about it,” Genji says with a serious expression on his face. “Hanzo doesn’t want to tell me if it’s a good idea or not, he just wants me to be happy,” Genji mimics his brother’s deep voice and condescendence tone.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I agree with Hanzo,” McCree says and smiles at Genji’s frustration. He wants to join Overwatch, he wants to be himself again without hiding and fearing a bullet in his head conditioning his life, but Hanzo is trying so hard to set Genji free that McCree doesn’t want to lure him into an adventure that is not meant for him. If Genji ends up leaving with Hanzo -as much as his older brother has tried to avoid- or if things go to hell tonight, well, then he’d be heartbroken and ready to commit to it, otherwise, he’s staying with Genji.

“I hate you both,” Genji says and hides his face in the crook of McCree’s neck to muffle his groan of frustration while McCree chuckles. “Just tell me what you want.”

“I want you, darlin’,” McCree croons. “I want you from morning ‘til night just like this.”

“What about being free?” Genji asks and swallows. “About a life of your own, a clean criminal record…” He wants the best for Jesse, his head is a mess and he cannot take a decision until they finish their business in Hanamura.

“I’m free with you,” McCree says, narrowing his eyes, not understanding his insistence. “Besides, Hanzo fired me yesterday.”

“He did what?” Genji’s eyes go wide in surprise. “So, you are not my bodyguard anymore.” Genji pouts, resting his chin on his chest and sighing.

“Disappointed?” McCree teases, prodding at his belly, and Genji giggles.

“It was a turn on…” Genji whispers.

McCree rolls them over on the mattress with a grunt, landing perfectly on top of him as though they were two missing pieces that just found each other. “I don’t turn you on anymore, huh?” he teases while he maps his jaw and down his neck with kisses. Wet lips painting his skin, feeble bites, and flicks of his tongue while McCree’s hands secure his wrists above his head.

“No,” Genji challenges and suppresses a moan.

McCree chuckles, squeezes his wrists to make him feel defenseless while his lips trace an invisible line to one of his nipples. He traps the tip between his lips, scratches the soft skin with his beard and rubs his tongue against it until Genji moans. “I see,” Jesse brags. “That hard thing between us speaks for you, darlin’.”

Genji arches his back, trying to rut against him to no avail while McCree sucks demandingly at his nipple, leaving the skin around it red and swollen and sending a shiver down his body. He moves to the other, leaving cold and wet flesh behind, and repeats the operation eagerly, nibbling at the tip when it gets hard, strokes of his tongue soothing the sensation and then that warm mouth surrounding it again and suckling. All Genji can do is wrap his legs around his waist and moan his arousal into the room.

“Jesse,” Genji protests when he moves again to the other nipple. He wants his mouth somewhere else but McCree cups his chest and is feasting on him as though he was starving, red marks, pink shadows, and indents all over his alabaster skin.

“You’re delicious, darlin’,” McCree says, lapping at his skin and up to his collarbone. “And I got a debt to pay,” he whispers into his mouth, drinks the sweet, heavenly moan that leaves his lungs and crawls down his body.

McCree grasps Genji’s legs and slides them over his shoulders while he kisses his inner thigh, his unerring tongue darting out to tease his ass, his chin resting on the mattress while his taut tongue slides between his butt cheeks and Genji writhes underneath him. McCree doesn’t linger there, he goes up, mapping with kisses everything on his way until his leaking cock is right at his mercy.

He allows himself a moment to glance up and meet Genji’s begging eyes and heaving chest, a wolfish grin conquering his face at the beautiful image. “I love you, Jesse,” Genji babbles, tugging at his hair and urging him to take him while his other hand grasps his cock by the hilt.

McCree wreathes him in his mouth until his lips brush Genji’s knuckles and he hollows his cheeks, scoots closer to suck and rub his tongue against his cock. Genji squeezes himself, tries to jerk off with the little room he has until McCree grips his wrist and removes his hand to swallow him inch by inch.

He hums and slides his cock back and forth his tongue, bobbing his head while Genji’s feet push him onward. That is when McCree knows he will not last that he is barely holding it together. He takes him out with a wet plop and Genji’s whine of disappointment breaks his heart while he covers two of his fingers in his spit until they are glistening and ready for the task.

Genji’s face turns into a grimace of pleasure when he pushes one inside and the tight hole clenches around it. With practiced ease, he takes him again into his mouth and resumes the torture of his warm cave enveloping his hard cock at the same time he fucks him with a finger, burying it inside to the second knuckle.

It’s an easy rhythm to follow, encouraged by those heavenly noises and the sorely purpose of returning Genji all the pleasure he has inflicted on him earlier. McCree wants his warm seed in his mouth once again, wants to feel his orgasm, that cock going soft and twitching in his release, and that ass fluttering around the intruder. It doesn’t take long until Genji screams his climax, tugging at his hair and yielding to his ministrations once more.

Genji is so perfect, so tasty, and so damn beautiful as he falls slack on the bed, sated and blushing all over, barely controlling his ragged breath while he takes him out and cleans his mouth with the back of his hand. McCree crawls up his body, tickling where he knows Genji will giggle even now, kissing and worshiping every inch of flesh at his reach.

“My sweet peach,” he mumbles before he seals their lips together. Genji thrusts his tongue into his mouth, forces it open and moans until he deems it enough and turns the kiss into a languid dance of lips.

“I want to eat at Rikimaru’s today,” Genji says with a mischievous smile. The last time was the night he kissed Jesse for the first time. Genji made sure he wouldn’t forget that birthday.

“I’m buying,” McCree says, peppering kisses over his mouth and jaw.

They loiter in bed for a good hour before they hit a much-needed shower after which, duty calls and McCree works with Gabriel Hanzo’s instructions thoroughly and professionally. He makes sure the USB in his pocket is well secured and waiting until Hanzo deigns to tell him what it contains.

McCree finds working with Gabriel easy and comfortable, not at all how he imagined a military trained commander would be. He is even surprised that he likes him, listens to him without questioning and McCree admires the way he points out his mistakes and brings up a new idea. Gabriel Reyes would be a nightmare as a boss, but McCree chuckles inwardly because he’d be a pain in the ass as his subordinate.

Now he wonders what Overwatch really means to the world, how many resources and battles are they fighting simultaneously and who else is part of this enterprise. He has no reason to trust this man and yet respect bursts out of him at every word Gabriel says.

The job offer comes back to his mind in a rush. That man could teach him how to use his skills for something good, he’d be fighting for something his parents would be proud of. Their boy mending his way once and for all. McCree shakes the thoughts, he doesn’t want to raise false hopes in case Genji wants to run the opposite direction.

McCree tells Hanzo they are going to the ramen place for a late lunch and, surprisingly, he tells them to wait for him there. Just like old times, McCree thinks, but different altogether because none of them are the same than a week ago. He is close to Genji, and for the first time since he met Hanzo, he has seen a glimpse of his true self. Now he understands why they love each other, why they are together, as strange and deviant that might look to anyone else. To McCree, he’s never seen love so wholehearted and truthful.

Hanzo arrives with a black suitcase that he leaves on the floor under the table. He is there sooner than McCree expected, sitting next to Genji while his mask disappears in his presence. He blinks, wondering how he never noticed before the subtle wrinkles in his eyes, the soft smile he always has for Genji. His rudeness just fades away as though it had never been there.

He serves the sake, and the owner takes care of them as wonderfully as ever. They all pretend in a few hours they don’t have an important life-threatening mission to carry out that will be decisive for their future. But right now, they eat, they drink and enjoy each other’s company. His cowboy gut tells him this is the last one. That this occurrence that is almost over while Genji serves the remains of the sake won’t take place ever again, and if it does, they will be different individuals than who they are now. It clenches his stomach how Genji leans on Hanzo’s shoulder and steals a peck from his lips. He is aware Hanzo has no intention to come with them, he won’t let Genji ruin his life running away as a criminal with him and suddenly, McCree fears for Hanzo, sacrificing so much in so little time without batting an eyelid just for love.

“We should toast,” Hanzo says with a smirk.

“To us, then,” Genji says but Hanzo grasps his wrist and shakes his head before he can drink.

“To freedom,” Hanzo corrects and glances at McCree who grants him a sad smile and a wink he would have never dared not long ago.

“To do this again soon,” McCree says and the Shimadas chuckle together before all three empty their drinks in one gulp. Not that they had much left anyhow.

“You were right, Genji,” Hanzo teases, placing his empty drink on the table and looking at him with a knowing smile. “He is a sappy cowboy.”

Genji laughs and McCree feels the red come up his cheeks as though he was a teenager called out. “That ain’t fair,” he says between chuckles. “It’s two against one.”

“If you excuse me for a moment,” Hanzo says and stands, his stern face coming back to him as he grabs the suitcase. But before he leaves the table he squeezes McCree’s shoulder and the cowboy glances at that hand as though it isn’t happening. When he meets his eyes he sees many things. He drowns in them recognizing the pain and the sadness gathered inside and, as always, they evade him before he can read more than Hanzo wants to.

McCree watches him address the owner, handing him the suitcase despite the man’s uneasiness and puzzled expression. They talk, the old man knitting his eyebrows while Hanzo speaks. A nudge under the table makes him yelp.

“You are staring,” Genji says and arches an eyebrow at him.

“I’ll never figure out your bub,” McCree says while he rubs his shin with his hand. “What’s going on?”

“Hanzo is telling him to close for a few days, to take a vacation while things come back to normal.”

“Is he warning him?” McCree asks with a frown and Genji nods.

“We know him since we were kids,” Genji says. “I’ve spent most of my youth here and on the arcade games down the street.”

“Really?” McCree says and laughs.

“I wonder if someone has beaten my scores…” Genji says narrowing his eyes and wrinkling his nose in a way that makes him look adorable.

Genji joins McCree and his snickering for awhile, but then he glances at Hanzo, recalling last night’s conversation. Hanzo told him again he has to live his life freely, but what he really realizes is that Hanzo has to find himself again. He has been submitted to the same grueling training, but he never wore the weight of his father’s expectations on his shoulders as Hanzo has. He could enjoy many liberties that were highly forbidden for his older brother and he also deserves better. This is not just about him, this is about Hanzo too, about finding out who he is after his father and his oh-so-called empire messed up their lives. They ought to take this chance to follow their own path out in the world for the first time in their lives, under no one’s rules.

“Let’s do it, Jesse,” Genji murmurs.

“Hm?” McCree knits his eyebrows while Genji stares at Hanzo with a sweet smile growing on his lips.

“Let’s join Overwatch and fight for something else than ourselves.” Genji meets his gaze and McCree grins.

“Hey, darlin’,” McCree says. “I don’t know what’ll happen tonight but I’ll go wherever ya’ go.”

McCree stretches his arm on the table until Genji clasps his hand with his own. The touch of his palm sends a jolt of unbridled joy through him, not even the shadow from tonight’s prospect would fog those sweet smiles on their faces. He leans forward, moving his hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles while Genji blushes. This could be the beginning of something good in their lives if it doesn’t vanish between their fingers before it even starts.

 

A waning moon in the silhouette of a sickle shows up above the wooden arch that presides the entrance to the Hanamura castle. This time Hanzo doesn’t feel as a lonely kid staring at that huge door. He feels old and tired, wanting to end this nightmare and retaliate for the crimes and blasphemies the Elders have inflicted in the Shimada name.

Genji ties up McCree’s wrists at his back in a slipknot, unable to help a naughty smile on his lips when the cowboy tugs at the restraint and huffs. Hanzo takes a black hood from his pocket and weights it on his hand while sporting a sly smile.

“Can ya’ tell me again why this is a good idea?” McCree asks.

“Calm down, cowboy,” Hanzo says, swaging toward him and reveling in the bead of sweat on Jesse’s forehead. “We are just putting up a show.”

A dangerous show that won’t last long once they are in the Elders presence. Hanzo is armed with his katana, sheathed at his left, and so is Genji, _Ryu_ _Ichimongi_ hanging from his back and his wakizashi horizontally at his waist. It sinks his heart at the same time it excites him because he knows his little brother’s swordsmanship, and there is nothing more beautiful than Genji wielding his blade.

The contrast of modern clothes, his black suit and Genji’s choice of attire, a lot more conservative than usual, probably to allow him freedom of movement; it makes him feel like a Shimada again and not just a big wig trapped in the last floor of a skyscraper. He has missed this, Hanzo realizes.

Genji finishes at his back, making sure once more that Peacekeeper is properly concealed under McCree’s jacket and ready to be drawn if needed. The thought of that hood covering his head and face settles a knot in his stomach and McCree breathes faster, his clammy hands holding each other at his back while his heart thumps in his chest.

“It’s alright, Jesse,” Genji whispers into his ear while he joins Hanzo.

“Easy for you to say,” McCree huffs and fights the rope on his wrists, loosening the knot a little.

The brat has done a good job and the corner of his lip twitches upward when he realizes he can free himself from this if he wanted. Genji winks at him and McCree sighs in relief. Being restrained is not his cup of tea, at least not in these circumstances, he wryly thinks. Hanzo takes three earbuds from his pocket, handing two to his brother who hurries to push it inside his ear, doing the same for Jesse.

“A gift from our ally,” Hanzo says. “Mr. Reyes said he will contact us through here.” A cold breeze moves Hanzo’s hair, and a strand gets loose while he rolls the hood in his hands, a smug smile growing wider when he meets McCree’s terrified eyes.

“I hate this part,” McCree mutters and clicks his tongue. “And something tells me you’re enjoying this.”

Hanzo chuckles, lifting his arms above McCree’s head with a bit of trouble because the man is five inches taller than him. “Perhaps a little too much,” Hanzo says and watches McCree’s eyes disappear under the black, silky fabric.

Once they’re hidden, he breathes out in relief. Lately, it has been harder not to stare into those gentle whiskey-colored eyes without giving out his soul. And he curses Genji for having let this man in their lives in a way no one has before. McCree swallows a lump in his throat, overwhelmed at the vulnerability of being blinded. He sees nothing through the fabric but he can feel Hanzo on the other side and Genji next to him.

It reminds him of the day they met. When Hanzo pulled up the hood and those dark voids scrutinized his soul, owning him before those same words left his mouth. How much he hated him right there, kneeling on the unmerciful concrete floor and looking up at that enrapturing creature, with a shitty prospect for his future. The same man that gave him his freedom again. The brother of the man he loves so deeply it hurts.

“Wait,” Genji says and leans forward to seal their lips together into what he intends to be a chaste good luck kiss.

McCree smiles into the kiss. Too bad he has other plans. He steps forward, pressing his body into Genji, his arms tensing under the rope when he realizes he cannot get ahold of his body. He thrust his tongue into his mouth, stealing a moan that tastes like glory, just for him now and ever. And he ignores the faint protest Genji exhales because he deepens the kiss, his tongue fighting a lost battle because the cowboy is the winner, withdrawing to bite at his swollen lips, to map kisses blindly along his mouth and own him how he owns his heart.

“Bad Jesse,” Genji whispers, breathless and embarrassingly blushing at the show of affection in front of Hanzo. He runs a thumb over his lips glistening in the moonlight, biting his own at how he feels the cowboy’s obvious arousal on his thigh.

“Are you done?” Hanzo hisses and rolls his eyes. Genji giggles and covers McCree’s face with the cloth, stepping aside and glancing at his brother with puppy eyes.

“Don’t tell me you are jealous, anija,” Genji teases.

By the feeble whine and subtle movement in front of him, he can only guess the Shimadas are sharing more than words. The hood keeps his wolfish grin at bay, but he loves the fact he has pissed Hanzo Shimada off and is still alive to tell the tale.

A crackling noise right into their ears followed by Gabriel Reyes’ voice indicates it is time to keep going. He confirms his team is positioned and ready. Hanzo provided Hanamura’s blueprints and, following the commander, Overwatch has swarmed the place with two teams of operatives that will ensure the outcome. Though Hanzo knows better than to anticipate a victory until he can taste it in his own mouth or until the blood runs down his hands.

“Enough nonsense,” Hanzo growls.

Genji places a friendly hand on McCree’s back and guides him through the wooden doors engraved with two dragons endlessly pursuing each other’s tail. This place is no longer his home since he and Hanzo moved out, but he cannot help the sweet smile at the memories because there is no place or corner here that doesn’t hold a dearest memory of his childhood with him.

They leave the impressive ogane at their left, merely a decorative large bell that once had a purpose but now is nothing more than a bauble. They used to play there and gaze at the open landscape -against their mother’s wishes- behind the bell, wrought in the same dragon pattern as the door. How many times they tried to sneak inside or to sound the bell before being scolded for it. He follows Hanzo across the stone path that leads the way to the inner garden and inhales the scent of the cherry blossom trees with hankering.

His hand on McCree’s back is the only thing keeping him aware of where they are while his mind revels in the memories. Butterflies flutter in his stomach at the situation, wanting all this to be over, wondering what would have done his father if he were still alive. Probably a bloodbath, none of those men would be arrested like Overwatch wants, they’d be killed in cold blood by his sword.

Genji is furious at them for betraying Hanzo after all this time. His brother has fought for the greater good of the Shimada-gumi even if that meant sacrificing his own life in the process. But what can you expect of men without honor? Hanzo meets his brother’s gaze when they are in front of the castle. They share the fear and the uncertainty, wondering if this is the best they can do but also sharing the determination that has always brought them together.

Hanzo crosses the bridge connecting the sumptuous garden to the main hall. Overwatch wanted the Elders gathered together, and they have achieved it. There is no other place that represents Hanamura more than this lavish chamber, the dragons judging them from above and all the lessons from his childhood hanging mockingly from the walls.

The Elders have had the decency to stand together near one of the Shimada’s relics, a sword that belonged to his great-grandfather, the one Hanzo used to inspect as a child, wanting nothing more than to touch and wield. Once Hanzo learned, it has never been the same. He shares a feeble smile with his brother.

“Shimada Hanzo,” one of them greets him with too much smugness in his voice.

McCree hears what’s happening muffled by the hood in his head, he can feel the heavy atmosphere his ragged breath has already created inside and he struggles with the heat, wishing for a sharp intake of the cold air of the night while Hanzo speaks. The hand on his back is gone, and he tenses, adrenaline rushing through him.

“What have you brought us?”

The security in the room is heavier than what they encountered on their way there. A quick peek right and left reveals they have posted men on the high ground, some patrolling the lower level under his feet and more bracketing the cowards in front of them. Hanzo curses inwardly but his face is as blunt as they deserve. He won’t give them the satisfaction of a victory tonight and he hopes Gabriel Reyes delivers what has been promised because if he doesn't they're in big trouble.

Hanzo pushes McCree’s knee pit and makes him kneel on the tatami while Genji glares at him, but that only makes the corner of his lip twitch upward at the display. “I bring the traitor,” Hanzo says with a husky voice and tugs at the hood, revealing McCree’s sweaty face and mussed hair into the room.

Again, the lightning blinds him momentarily until his eyes get used to it and he takes a much-needed intake of fresh air. McCree curses this stupid idea as soon as he recognizes the security in the room, how they are unavoidably surrounded and at the mercy of those men who seem clung to another era.

“We told you we do not care about the American.”

“Have you come here to plead for your brother’s life offering _this_?”

Hanzo wants to snap back, his heart is thumping no matter how he tries to stay calm, but his inner turmoil is imperceptible and they need time while the Overwatch team infiltrates and finds a route here. If the security is heavy here, he can only guess... “We’ve been compromised, give us more time.” The voice of Gabriel Reyes through the comms puts a frown between his eyebrows as he locks eyes with Genji who subtly leads his hand to the handle of his wakizashi.

“That is very laudable, but it is too late for you.”

“The Shimadas are over.”

“We want…”

“I have had enough of what you want,” Hanzo snarls, his voice echoing there, deep and dark, tainted by the spirit inside him.

Genji curses inwardly his brother’s words, their charade is over before it even started, they weren’t buying it anyhow. He draws his wakizashi and cuts McCree’s ropes with a smart movement of his wrist. The cowboy mumbles his gratitude and stands, still shaken by Hanzo’s stance. He has never seen him like this, so angry and resentful, but when the next words fill the room, he feels the rage sweltering his loins as well.

“Your brother’s head was a small price for this kind of power.”

“You have made an error in judgment if you thought I would do such a thing, betray my own family, my own blood, and for what?” Hanzo says and a smirk widens in his lips. “An agonizing empire rotting on the inside because of people like you.” With a movement so fast only years of practice would allow, Hanzo unsheathes his katana and points at them menacingly. “Leaders who cannot lead, who hire assassins instead of killing by their own hand, believing they are above the law, above things they cannot even comprehend.”

“Your father…”

“I am _not_ my father,” Hanzo growls. “If I do not rule over Hanamura, none of you will.”

“Do you believe we have not taken precautions tonight? That we didn’t see your betrayal coming?”

A distant shooting interrupts briefly the conversation, some of the men posted inside leave the place while the others form a defensive line protecting the Elders. McCree curses and draws Peacekeeper, pulling back the hammer. They’re outnumbered, and the room is an open space with nowhere to get cover if those men open fire.

“The dragons are real and they are not pleased by your doing,” Hanzo says, taking a step forward too menacing for being at a disadvantage. Genji joins him by his side and they share a mischievous smile that sends a frisson through McCree’s body. “The Shimada’s domain ends here but so does your kingdom, built on a house of cards without us. I will take one by one your lives by my sword guided by the spirit dragon you so much disrespect.”

“We have an army here.”

“None of you will come out alive.”

"Who says we do not have an army of our own," Hanzo threatens.

Hanzo smiles at the fear in their eyes, his threat is not filled by empty words and they have finally realized that at last.  He glimpses Genji nodding and they are ready to attack, outnumbered or not those men will not escape from here unharmed. The thugs are pointing their guns at them, Hanzo counts five, three more of them already escorting the Elders through the back.

“Cowards!” Hanzo snarls.

By the distant shooting occasionally breaking the peace of the night Hanzo knows Gabriel’s reinforcement won’t arrive in time to flank the Elders and he is bursting with impatience. “There are a lot more people here than we anticipated, we need you to get out of there now!” Hanzo curses and groans in frustration at the comms, glancing back at McCree, ready to shoot at his command, and Genji, sporting a death threatening look in his eyes he hadn’t seen in years.

“Kill them all,” one of the Elders says with a smug smile before disappearing behind a shoji.

His revenge can wait a few more hours. Hanzo groans again, finding fast an escape route at their left, right through the balcony. “To the rendezvous point,” Gabriel warns. Before Hanzo has time to dwell on the failed plan, the bullets fly in their direction as they scoot to the left. Genji covers Hanzo and McCree deflecting the projectiles on his way and dashing right after them behind the safety of the wooden wall.

The cold of the night is more evident there, but none of them shiver nor for it nor for fear while they take cover. McCree shoots the two poor bastards who try to follow after them, his gun roaring angrily before the bullets find their target. He grins, missing the recoil of his weapon, the warmth and the smell of gunpowder in his hands.

“I should call you gunslinger instead of cowboy,” Hanzo quips.

“Much obliged,” McCree says, tipping an invisible hat. “Nice trick, darlin’,” he says to Genji who answers with a sweet smile. “I didn’t know ninjas could deflect bullets.”

“Through here,” Hanzo says, urging them to move and get out of the sight of their enemies, though it seems the Elders didn’t want to spare any more men to ensure their safety, and no one is following them.

They run across the balcony, the lights of the city drawing a beautiful and colorful pattern on the horizon while the wooden floor taps under their rushed steps. McCree is breathless, occasionally taking a peek at their six in case someone is behind. He stops and reloads his gun while Hanzo and Genji share a knowing smile in front of the end of the balcony and what seems a long fall down.

“It’s been a while,” Genji says.

“Just like old times,” Hanzo says and jumps impossibly far to the stone floor on the other side.

McCree stretches his arm to catch him, nonplussed at how easily he got to the other side without breaking a sweat. “I can’t make that jump,” he says, and he listens to Hanzo’s chuckle from the other side, which only infuriates him.

“You have to,” Genji says. “We cannot take a detour and this is the quickest way to the pickup point.”

“Jesus Christ,” McCree curses and watches Genji jump to the wall on the left and walk two steps before he gracefully lands near Hanzo. “Damn, ninjas.”

“Come on, Jesse,” Genji says and beckons to him.

McCree mumbles a hundred curses while he takes a few steps back to sprint his way to the edge, holstering the revolver at his back and rubbing his hands together to get rid of the sweat. He gasps and sprints. That was easier than he initially thought, to jump blindly toward two Shimadas and over a huge cliff down his feet where he would probably break his neck if he fell. A nice metaphor of his life, a constant danger he willingly jumps into if the reward is them.

He doesn’t make the jump and the stone wall hitting his ribs empties his lungs from the little air he had left. But he clings to the edge while Genji and Hanzo grab his arms and pull him up. McCree curses again and stands, panting and glancing back one last time at that impossible distance he just covered. Dusting his clothes, he whistles as a lopsided smile conquers his face.

“Damn.”

“I wouldn’t let you fall, Jesse,” Genji says and pats his back while they resume their escape.

Hanzo lets out a throaty chuckle and McCree glares at him. “Me neither, cowboy,” he says.

As they hide behind the wooden structure and the sparse shooting noise gets lost in the distance, the voice of the commander warns them again to reach the extraction point because in ten minutes the rescue ship will hover over the cliff to pick them up. They’re close enough and Hanzo realizes this is it, that this place behind the big bell is where they say goodbye and part different ways.

Hanzo would love to leave with him, to share this with Genji as they have shared everything else since Genji was born but he cannot. His duty and his burden lay here in Hanamura until the last one of the Elders falls by his blade. He will spill their blood as the perfect tribute to his revenge, the dragon inside him demands it. Overwatch won’t capture those men alive and he won’t leave his home until he fulfills his purpose. Then he will be free.

“What is it?” Genji says and frowns as though he could read his thoughts.

“You know there is no place for me in Overwatch,” Hanzo says and swallows. “That I cannot go with you.”

“I know, but…” Genji says and then a shadow of fear crosses his face in an instant, realizing what is happening. “Not yet, it’s not safe here,” he says, but it comes out as a beg.

“I have to stay,” Hanzo says. “They will pay for what they have done.”

Genji stops to a halt, his mind rambling about the idea of saying farewell to Hanzo. Not like this, not so soon. Genji thought they’d have a few days to prepare himself, to say goodbye a thousand times, more even, make love again one last time. But not like this, in a hurry, without a warning because if there were signs he didn’t see them.

“Anija,” Genji mutters. “When will I see you again?”

“I will find you,” Hanzo says, tossing the earbud into the cliff. “I always do.”

Genji stomps the distance between them and holds onto him as though his arms would prevent his brother to follow his fate. He is single-minded to end them with Overwatch’s help or not and Genji knows him better than to argue with him.

“I’ll miss you,” Genji sobs.

“You never wanted this life,” Hanzo whispers into his ear while his hands soothe his back. “It’s your time to fly free, sparrow.”

McCree melts at the sight, knowing what it means to Genji and how heartbroken he is, his eyes hidden by a dark veil and he cannot find that sweet smile on his lip anymore. He never thought it’d be this moving to see them say farewell, how much they mean to each other, how hard this must be when they’ve been together their whole life.

“This was a way out for you, not for me,” Hanzo whispers and cups his face, kissing his lips, tasting the salty droplets of tears Genji cannot keep to himself. They will see each other again, that kiss is a promise, it is full of hope, and unconditional love. This is just the beginning of something new for Genji and the end of a tortuous path for Hanzo. He breaks the kiss and smiles into those swollen lips and watery eyes. “I love you, Genji.”

His little brother chokes on a sob when the rumbling noise of a distant aircraft gets to him and the succinct instant is over. He has to let him go. Hanzo takes his hand when Genji turns around and squeezes one last time, reassuring, not nearly enough but that is all he can do. A mournful gale steals his hair tie when the rescue team arrives and his hair escapes as bluntly as his brother’s hand slips through his fingers.

Hanzo meets McCree’s eyes and struggles with the sadness in them, but there is also hope for a new prospect, and he will take care of Genji meanwhile, Hanzo knows. He extends his hand and McCree takes a step forward with a half-smile to hold it.

“Give the USB to Mr. Reyes,” Hanzo says while they shake hands. “Genji knows what’s in there.”

When Hanzo is about to release his hand McCree pulls him closer into a treachery half-hug that steals a gasp of surprise from his lungs. The cowboy squeezes his shoulders with a warm arm for less than a second before whispering into his ear. “Take care, Hanzo.”

“Sappy cowboy,” Hanzo mumbles and snorts.

Hanzo walks away while the hatchway of the aircraft is still closing, sneaking through the maze of the castle once more to find his wished revenge. The Elders might still be here fighting through Gabriel’s forces. They won’t escape, and if they do, Hanzo knows where to find them. He was stronger as the leader of the Shimada-gumi, and he still has allies but in the shadows, he is as lethal as Sojiro Shimada taught him. Especially when they aren’t expecting him.

The engine of the aircraft and the noise of the people inside is the only thing distracting Genji from his thoughts. McCree is at his side, silent -unusual for him- but his presence balms his soul like nothing else. He cannot believe Hanzo is still there in the middle of a lost battle alone and it sinks his heart.

“He’ll be fine,” McCree whispers into his ear but Genji says nothing, instead he grasps his hand while he reclines back into the uncomfortable seats. “I’m with ya’, honey bun, I ain’t leaving your side.”

“Jesse,” Genji gasps and his shoulders fall slack. “I already miss him.”

“I know, darlin’,” McCree says and throws an arm over his shoulders, holding him close and kissing his temple. “I know.”

A couple of hours later they arrive at the Overwatch’s base of operations in Hanamura and an agent in a white lab coat and a blond ponytail approaches them followed by her team. Everyone seems to be fine, but the doctor is checking the operatives and asking for the rest of the team until her piercing blue eyes meet McCree’s and she smiles.

“My name is Dr. Angela Ziegler,” she says, shaking their hands one by one. “Are any of you injured?”

“No, ma’am,” McCree says. “The name’s McCree.”

“Shimada Genji,” he bows his head as a greeting.

“I am afraid you have no clearance yet to get inside,” Dr. Ziegler explains. “If you don’t mind waiting for the commander here.” Before she finishes, another dropship lands outside the building and more men pour out of it. Some are injured and the good doctor leaves them mumbling an apology and hurrying to meet them.

McCree fears Genji has said nothing yet and it’s breaking his heart, his stomach clenching uncomfortably and he wants to tell him they can leave, that they don’t have to do this now or ever, they can go find Hanzo, help him, anything that would make him smile right now.

Gabriel Reyes approaches them with heavy steps and an annoying frown between his eyebrows that matches the heavy grunt that leaves his mouth as he gets closer and leaves a pair of gunshots on the first flat surface he finds around the place. McCree bites his tongue to not tell him not to toss them around like that.

“You’d be glad to hear your brother left the castle unharmed according to our men,” Gabriel says to Genji. “We found three of the leaders already dead. _Someone_ slit their throats.” McCree’s lip twitches upward at the news and he remembers the USB in his pocket, sliding his hand inside and playing with it between his fingers.

“The Shimada-gumi is much more than those men,” Genji wryly says. “They will replace them.”

“That’s why I wanted to arrest them, but your brother had other plans,” Gabriel huffs. “We arrested one and another is still missing, but we will come back to finish what we started until the Shimada Clan is nothing more than a bad memory to this city.”

“There is no more Shimadas there,” Genji hisses. “You should call it something else.”

“Look, kid, you’re pissed, I get it,” Gabriel says. “But there is one Shimada fighting, what about you?”

Genji fixes his eyes on Jesse while the cowboy takes a fist out of his pocket, squeezing the device in his hand and giving it to Gabriel, enjoying briefly the confused look on the commander’s face. Genji knows what it is, McCree recalls Hanzo’s words.

“What is it?” Gabriel asks McCree, who shrugs and tilts his head to Genji.

“That will turn a ten-year job into one,” Genji says and chuckles. “If I know Hanzo well enough, you have in your hands all you need to break the organization apart piece by piece, no matter how many leaders they put in charge, how many times they replace them because there you have the key to end them unless they renounce to it and build something new instead. And they will not.”

Gabriel weights the device between his fingers and glances at Genji and McCree with a lopsided smile on his lips. His day has just gotten better thanks to Hanzo Shimada. “Then we’re going to the Swiss Headquarters we’ll see what we can do with this and come back,” Gabriel says. “Unless you two want out.”

McCree extends a hand to Gabriel who takes it promptly and mumbles a curse. “You’re gonna be a nightmare, right?” McCree nods at the question and lets out a throaty chuckle. The commander shakes Genji’s hands next, he seems less convinced than the cowboy, but he can guess he’ll be a great asset to his team, as much as his brother would be.

“Welcome to Blackwatch,” Gabriel says with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are some things left to say here so... ୧( ॑ധ ॑)୨ ...that's why there is a +10k Epilogue coming next Friday (or Saturday)! Do you want it in one go or should I split that into two?
> 
> Also, there has been a correction on the summary that you may not have noticed so I feel obligated to share here just in case:  
> \- ~~There will be no threesome here, just a love triangle~~  
>  \- Shit happens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> I know I'm evil ☆⌒（●ゝω・）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it ! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧ Enjoy some fluff and smut and the happy ending the boys deserve (ᅌᴗᅌ* )

The morning light in Venice is always so warm and yellow in the mornings Genji struggles to get out of bed. It is even harder when Jesse is still there snoring or spooning him, but not today. Genji opens his eyes to the huge windows that frame the room at one side of the bed and wonders if Hanzo is waking up or if he is going to bed, depending on where he is. He turns around and finds McCree already dressed in his waiter uniform and grunting in front of the mirror while he tries to button up his neck. Genji snorts and stretches on the bed like a lazy cat with too much space available.

“’Morning, sweetheart,” McCree says, now fighting with the bow tie.

“You look so cute as a waiter,” Genji teases, kicking off the sheets and twisting unabashedly knowing Jesse will drool at the sight of him naked. The cowboy glimpses him through the mirror and turns around.

“Not fair,” he mumbles, ambling toward him and hovering over him, his arms at both sides of his waist while he fishes for a kiss. “Give me some sugar before I go.”

Genji finds his lips with practiced ease while he roams his hands over his arms, gasping when the cold metal of McCree’s left arm strokes his fingers through the shirt. It happened two months ago, Jesse was reckless and he paid for it. No one on the team reached him in time no matter how hard Gabriel tried, how much he’d screamed at him before and after. Only thinking about it clenches his stomach because he could have lost him that day. Fortunately, McCree only lost his arm and his hat.

McCree cups his face with cold fingers and a thumb caresses his cheekbone while Genji fixes the bow tie between chuckles because Jesse distracts him peppering kisses all over his face. “Love you, Jesse,” Genji murmurs.

It hasn’t always been easy but having each other helped them overcome everything thrown at them, the separation from Hanzo, the loss of his arm, adapting to a new place, new people -who are new friends now- and he loves him more every day because of that even though he still misses his brother.

“I gotta go,” McCree says while he drags his lips over his mouth.

“Then go,” Genji says, but his hands venture down his chest to the fly of his trousers.

“I can’t get fired,” McCree grunts, kissing his neck, smelling the sweetness of his scent.

“You mean you can’t get fired, again,” Genji jokes, palming him through the clothes.

McCree chuckles at the jest and bites him softly for it. “That’s it. I’m leaving,” he says and with a loud groan he stands and glances one last time at a naked and aroused Genji lying flat on the mattress while the morning light plays with his shape. He’s a living temptation, always was, always will be. A temptation just for him to succumb to it gleefully every single day of his life. But not when he risks a scold from Gabe.

“And this time change the sheets and make the bed,” McCree says, lifting a finger to him with a lopsided smile.

“Yes,” Genji croons and rolls his eyes.

“Ya’ working with Gabe later?”

Genji straightens on the bed, fetching his phone from the nightstand at his right, and hums his answer. “We are still trying to find the Talon headquarters.”

“Be careful, sweetheart,” McCree says and grabs his apron from the chair near the door.

“Give me a kiss,” Genji beckons.

“Darlin’,” McCree says, one foot out the door while looking at him with lustful eyes. “If I go back there, I won’t be able to account for myself.”

McCree closes the door while yelling a loud _I love you_ before leaving the apartment. Their place is small, but it is a relief not to be at the watchpoint. The freedom they enjoy posted here is one he would love to last forever though they are making the best of it so far. Working as a waiter at the _Osteria_ _dei_ _Dogi_ is not as fun as he expected, but Gabe made himself clear and his voice resounds in his head every time he wants to drop the apron at his annoying boss’ feet: “Do not blow your undercover job, kid.”

Genji stares at the door for a few seconds, still trying to get rid of the drowsiness, but then he checks his phone hoping to hear from Hanzo. Nothing. He sighs and runs a hand through is now black, short hair. It’s been three months when he last heard of him and he is getting worried even though McCree tries to convince him Hanzo is fine and probably busy. As far as he knows, his brother has been working as an assassin and a mercenary, never settling in one place for too long.

They haven’t seen each other since Hanamura, more than a year ago, but they speak on the phone and send messages to each other, not as regularly as he would want, but it is better than nothing. Genji needs to see him badly, but they seem to be on the other side of the world every time they try to coincide in the same country. When Genji is on an important mission with Overwatch Hanzo is available, and when Hanzo is engaged in a job and he doesn’t even hear from him, he spends his shore leave with Jesse but cursing the bad timing.

But the last three months he has heard nothing from him, and this unexpected silence between them worries him. Genji remembers the time Hanzo spent in Numbani and disappeared for almost two months, how worried sick he was despite McCree telling him everything was fine or they’d know. When he opened Hanzo’s email that morning he felt angry and blessed at the same time, but now he has a bad feeling he cannot shake off.

Genji groans at his pity thoughts, discarding the useless phone on the nightstand and gathering the sheets in a bundle, dropping them unceremoniously on the floor for a future laundry. But first, a shower and breakfast, he still has some hours before he has to meet Gabriel.

 

Hanzo chuckles inwardly at the profitable meeting he had last night in Talon’s headquarters. He sips his espresso, a newly acquired taste he indulges himself while he is still in Venice, and opens the newspaper to read old news about how Overwatch has finally dismantled -it happened months ago- the Shimada empire and its remains. A satisfying smile grows on him. He thought he’d be sad betraying his father’s last wishes and that it would mean losing his honor but it feels good, like a door closing while a thousand open just for him.

He rolls the newspaper and tosses it aside on the table, taking his personal phone out of his pocket. It’s been off for too long, but when Talon contacted him he assumed they’d be watching him closely, spying his every move, tapping his phone and computer, so he cut all communications with his brother and McCree just in case.

Sitting on the top of the restaurant’s terrace, a sweet breeze washes his face and Hanzo relishes for a moment in the watercolor pattern the colorful buildings forms on the river. This is definitely a city to awake your senses and reminisce the good things in your life. He has been lonely, and it’s been harder than he expected sometimes, but freedom tastes better than anything. Hanzo chuckles again when he remembers Akande Ogundimu’s face right before he turned around and closed the door, leaving him there alone and clearly disappointed.

Talon had been after him for a good month before he first heard from them. He was aware of the people following his every move, but he pretended not to know, waiting for an attack or for them to reveal themselves, but Hanzo never expected Akande’s true intentions to be an invitation to join them. The first time, he dismissed them bluntly. There was no benefit in such arrangement and they had nothing in common despite Akande telling him they’d see eye to eye. Hanzo snorts and suppresses a smile.

The second time, he played hard to get knowing through Genji Talon was targeting Overwatch, so they had several meetings he suspects the Talon leader enjoyed more than in a professional way even if Hanzo wasn’t interested. But last night when he told Akande to find another errand boy and dismissed -rejected- his proposal once more, he knew he’d won an enemy but the satisfaction was too much to pass on. Hanzo also got juicy information on how Talon operates, recruits, and organizes his assets, besides a sumptuous dinner.

He should wait until he leaves Venice to check his phone, but he misses Genji. His brother is probably worried sick and angry at him and the sooner he explains his disappearance the better for both. He waits patiently for his phone to come to life while his mind betrays him with thoughts that he might see Genji soon, fly where he is to see him even if it is for a few hours. You can build up quite a feeling of despair in your heart when your most loved one isn’t with you and you are forgetting their smell, their touch, the beating of their hearts.

Hanzo glances briefly at the missed calls and unread messages before he finishes his coffee and lifts his eyes to ask for the bill. The dearest smile he never thought possible grows wide and naturally on his face when he sees him. That same mussed brown hair, maybe longer now, pulling with a finger the collar of his shirt by the tight bow tie and struggling with a tray full of dishes.

What a surprise, he wonders while he watches a man who was his enemy once and now he’d like to think of him as a friend. Someone who has taken care of his little brother when he couldn’t, someone who loved him and cared for him selflessly, someone he’s been thinking of lately.

He leans forward on the table, interlacing his hands and covering his smile just in case. McCree hasn’t seen him yet, he wonders if he’d recognize him and if Genji is there too. Hanzo stares at him, chuckling and bursting in gleeful joy at the familiar and trusted face of the cowboy. The moment their gazes cross loving wrinkles gather on the sides of his still too gentle eyes and McCree smiles, recognizing him and almost dropping the tray in surprise before a wolfish grin conquers his face in an instant.

McCree walks toward him fast, ignoring the customer he was attending, ignoring the tray that he leaves abandoned at an empty table on his way there. He isn’t smiling anymore, he is laughing and Hanzo stands, guided by a warmth long forgotten. Hanzo needs nothing to know he is happy to see him and he doesn’t squirm out of the bear hug McCree wraps around him unsurprisingly.

“Genji’s here,” McCree says, not a hello, not a greeting, just what he knows Hanzo wants to hear. He is blushing at the sudden embrace and stepping away in case Hanzo slaps him or something worse. “How are you?”

“What happened?” Hanzo says, a frown on his face while he inspects McCree’s mechanical arm with a shy hand. “I hope Genji is in one piece,” he says, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Long story,” McCree says and rubs the back of his neck. “But he is, I told you I’d take good care of him.”

“I knew you would,” Hanzo says and chuckles, releasing his arm. His treachery heart thumps nervously on his chest. Genji’s here, he will see him, hold him, talk to him, not through a stupid phone or delayed messages. In the flesh, close enough to touch, to kiss… if Genji still wants him that way.

“You cut your hair,” McCree says, tilting his head to point at Hanzo who sports a short haircut just like Genji. “Looks good on you. Genji dropped the green.”

“About time,” Hanzo teases.

McCree cannot stop staring, doubting the reality in front of him. Hanzo is the same, except for his new haircut, he is wearing a deep blue striped suit, no jacket, instead he wears a vest that hugs his body and still gives him that yakuza vibe. McCree swallows, suddenly not knowing what to say or do. But he spots his boss behind Hanzo walking angrily toward him and he knows what’s coming.

The bitter round man yells at him -he hates the yelling- and they fight, his poorly Italian is unmatched by the fast tongue of his boss until he takes off his apron and slams it on his face. Gabe is going to kill him, and then Jack is going to kill him but right now he doesn’t even care. His boss leaves with a red face and muttering profanities while McCree sighs and glances at Hanzo again who smiles at him amused. For all he cares, Gabe can bark at him later for this.

“That is the worst Italian accent I have ever heard, Jesse,” Hanzo jests.

“Damn, we haven’t heard from you for three months, I was dead worried,” he says. “Genji is dead worried,” he corrects himself.

“I have been onto something,” Hanzo says and then he narrows his eyes while he smirks and it clenches McCree’s stomach just like old times. “In fact, this may be convenient if Mr. Reyes is here.”

“What are you up to?” McCree asks.

Hanzo pays his coffee tossing a few coins in the table. “Let’s walk,” he says and waits until McCree takes off his bow tie, discarding it unceremoniously on the floor before he follows him.

They leave the restaurant and stroll along the docks where they enjoy the lined up gondolas swaying in the water. McCree cannot believe Hanzo is here and how happy he will see Genji again because of it.

“I have been negotiating with Talon a possible alliance,” Hanzo says with a sly smile.

“Don’t tell me you’re in bed with Talon…” McCree says.

“Oh they wished, but have a little faith, cowboy,” Hanzo chuckles. “I have information that Overwatch might find interesting regarding Talon and his current leader.” He stops and turns around to meet his gaze, lowering his voice and whispering his next words. “Let’s say… where you can find their headquarters here in Venice.”

“No shit,” McCree says, choking a laugh at the proximity of Hanzo, but before he can get a glimpse of that smell he found on Genji countless time in the past Hanzo resumes his ambling.

Gabe will be more than pleased to get ahold of that information, and it doesn’t seem that Hanzo is interested in selling it. He may not have chosen a side, but he is surely playing for their team. McCree chuckles and catches up his pacing, grasping his arm with urgency when he remembers Genji and how much this means to him.

“You need to see him,” McCree says.

“I know,” Hanzo says, knitting his eyebrows but not flinching under his touch.

“You’re nervous,” McCree teases with a sweet smile but when he sees the truth in those black voids he once feared, he regrets his words. “Hey, it’s fine, he will throw himself into your arms.”

“I am not so sure about it,” Hanzo says and swallows, escaping his gaze. “Perhaps…”

“Hanzo,” McCree says and squeezes his arm. “At this hour he is still at our place, you’re going there and you’re gonna give him the surprise of his life.”

“Alright,” Hanzo gives in and rolls his eyes, squirming out of his hold. “And you?”

“I’ll cover him at work, tell Gabe about you and hope he doesn’t kill me for blowing up my cover-up,” McCree says.

Hanzo nods, still unconvinced. After so long, many things might have changed between them. He isn’t the same person Genji saw in Hanamura a year ago. He has found out who he is, grown out of the cage his father built for him and he is feeling more himself than ever. They walk for a while in silence until McCree stops in front of the entrance of an apartment building, the front in stone and in harmony with the rest of this beautiful city.

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, the corner of his lip twitching upward despite his rattled heart. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” McCree says and winks. “I’ll come by later and we can share a drink.”

McCree wants to see Genji’s sweet smile and his reaction when he meets Hanzo but he also knows they deserve a moment just for themselves, so he leaves the older Shimada in front of the door and calls Gabe excusing Genji. He hopes the news about Talon will muffle his rage.

Hanzo enters the building and climbs the stairs to the second floor, the old building is beautiful inside too, seems like there is nothing unpretty in this city. He checks the door McCree has indicated him and waits with a fist up in the air and a thumping heart threatening to leave his chest.

Genji is a door away and yet he is scared he is undeserving of his love after being away. His love for him is the same if not bigger by the realization of who he is without the strangling atmosphere of Hanamura and a heavy burden over his shoulders, but Genji has McCree and has been with him since then. How does he fit there now? He doesn’t want to intrude or make his brother’s life difficult. Hanzo is angry at himself for his insecurities and knocks twice.

Faint steps resound through the door and a draft brings Genji’s scent as he opens the door. His little brother blinks twice before that sweet smile stretches his lips, the smile he knows by heart, the one he has for him and only him. Genji gasps and chokes on a sob, throwing himself into his brother’s arms.

“Anija,” he whines, wrapping arms and legs around him and hiding his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply.

“I have missed you, sparrow,” Hanzo says with a wavering voice that reveals his inner turmoil.

He cradles Genji into his arms, nuzzling at his neck, reveling in his weight, his scent, the sound of his voice not tainted by a phone. “Come on in,” Genji mumbles.

“You mean carry me inside,” Hanzo says and chuckles while he walks into the apartment with his brother still in his arms.

As soon as they’re inside, Genji straightens and catches his lips. The door closes behind them with a thump and Hanzo leans his back on it opening his mouth to the love of his life once more after such a long time. The past year vanishes from his memory while they kiss; the loneliness is forgotten, the nightmares, the empty beds because he tastes his lips and he remembers this rapture as though it was yesterday.

That sinful mouth, his soft tongue playing inside his mouth, parting his lips, challenging him, sweet and spicy, eager, full of love and desire he thought himself unworthy. “I thought maybe you did not want me like this anymore,” Hanzo confesses while foolhardy tears escape his eyes.

“I want you. I love you. I missed you. Never do that to me again,” Genji growls, angry at those words because his love has always been faithful and truthful and Hanzo should know better than that. He kisses the tears; wet, salty lips meeting his brother’s again to print the truth of his heart in them until they are swollen and red. “Bed,” Genji demands.

Hanzo obeys, his legs answer, and he walks, his arms tired of the weight of his brother but he gropes for his ass and walks blindly, stepping into the kitchen and then the small living room. Relishing in the sweet giggles of Genji every time he steps into a room that isn’t nearly his destination, wanting to cry, and bite, and laugh at the same time.

“I like your hair,” Genji whispers, running exploratory fingers through it, tugging at it, short but not short enough to prevent it.

Genji whimpers when he and Hanzo land on the freshly made bed still kissing madly, and he struggles with the buttons of the vest until he rips it open. Then the shirt follows the same fate, and he feels again his brother’s flesh and his warmth. Hanzo has more muscles, bigger and tense under his palms.

“You’ve been training,” Genji mumbles against his mouth, gasping for air.

Hanzo chuckles and straightens, kneeling between Genji’s legs while he gets rid of the garments, throwing them on the floor, revealing his strong torso, the dragon tattoo framing his left arm and Genji gasps, blushing at the sight. Hanzo hovers over his body, arms at both sides of his head while he studies his brother’s features. Genji is exactly the same except for his now black hair.

They look more like brothers than ever.

“I have missed you so much,” Hanzo says.

“Then don’t let a year go by ever again,” Genji pouts, getting rid of his shirt and grasping his brother’s biceps in a futile attempt to bring him down to feel his skin over his body.

Hanzo glimpses new scars, more than he would have wanted to mark his brother’s body, but those are his own choices, his life, and he is proud of him for it. The dragons know he has new scars of his own. He yields and lies on top of Genji, his heaving chest brushing against his smooth skin. “I cannot believe we are here together.”

Genji parts his lip dutifully and Hanzo thrusts his tongue into his mouth with longing while he roams his hands open like fans all over his muscled back, mapping Hanzo’s skin once more as though he wanted to find something new but all he finds is the familiarity of a body he has missed badly, one he knows by heart.

He sneaks his hands inside his trousers, the belt making it difficult, but he wants more, needs him naked, his impatience taking the better of him. “Take them off,” Genji mumbles against his mouth.

Hanzo stands on his knees and unfastens his belt and trousers, falling on top of Genji while he spares kisses and bites along his neck, sucking at his flesh, leaving marks, indents of teeth, bruises and glistening trails of his tongue. Genji slides his hands again inside his clothes and swoops them down lasciviously while he kneads his ass. Hanzo kicks them off with a bit of trouble, toeing off his shoes while he nibbles his brother’s chest.

Genji fights his own sweatpants and Hanzo helps him single-handed, his mouth exploring and worshiping every spot of skin at his reach. A mess of limbs finally free of clothes and barriers is what they have, tangled and refusing to unravel from each other, melting their warmth, their scent and their love into the sheer pleasure it has always been.

“I love you, sparrow,” Hanzo whispers and drinks the moan that leaves Genji’s mouth.

“Show me,” Genji challenges.

His brother is endowed with unmatched beauty and Hanzo intends to map thoroughly every spot of skin at his mercy. His heart aches for him and he traces a path with a wet tongue down his sternum while his hands fondle his chest. Hanzo is glad when pinching those perked nipples elicit the same honeyed moans that curls up his stomach nice and warm, so he does it again, clamping the tips between his forefinger and thumb until he steals the cutest yelp of all.

“Hanzo!” Genji whimpers.

But he loses himself in him and mouths at his stomach, at his beautiful slender body, trying to clench teeth around flesh until he comes across a mean scar, white and healed and Hanzo stops to kiss it, to drag his lips over it as though he could kiss it gone. But he cannot.

“I dodged a bullet,” Genji teases while he pets his brother’s hair, testing his new length.

“This scar says otherwise,” Hanzo says and arches an eyebrow at him.

They have too much to say to each other that they couldn’t. There are things you simply don’t say until you are eye to eye, heart to heart, and Hanzo swears to himself to stay close to him this time. It has been enough all this time without him, he is nothing without his other half, without the light of his life.

“Don’t dwell on it,” Genji says and tugs at his hair to make him look up at him.

“I am so sorry,” Hanzo struggles with the words.

“You’re here,” Genji gasps while Hanzo crawls down his body and settles between his legs, wrapping loving arms around his thighs and resting Genji’s legs over his shoulders. “You’re mine, anija.”

A moan follows the next words when Hanzo gives a long stroke of his tongue right into his hard length. Oh how much he has missed this! Genji’s delectable cock throbbing under his tongue, hot and firm, a clear droplet falling on his stomach. Hanzo uses his hand to grasp the hilt and opens his mouth eagerly to trap the tip and taste his brother once more. He is just how he remembers and he sucks gently, hums his pleasure and closes his eyes to revel even more in this.

Genji outstretches his arm to find the lube on the nightstand at his right while he glances at the mirror near the door and watches himself with his brother. Together again, Hanzo’s impressive body naked just for him, huddled down his body while he gives him head unhurriedly. Genji melts at the sight, forgetting his task for a moment, but a spit-slicked thumb breaches his ass and he whines.

“Yes, more,” Genji moans and hands him the lube. He’s so alight he might burst spontaneously if Hanzo doesn’t take him soon.

“You have not changed at all,” Hanzo says with a smirk, flicking open the stopper single-handed while he coats his fingers in the slick, closing and discarding the bottle for now. He runs his finger along his rim and one finds home quickly. The tightness around it and the feeble moan of his brother bring too many sweet memories. “I have missed your warmth…”

Genji’s answer is his foot sole on his shoulder, allowing Hanzo to go deeper while he mouths at his balls, kissing and nibbling. He sneaks another one along soon and fucks into him demandingly, stretching the muscle tightening around him while he finds his cock again. His brother helps him, tilting his length to him so he can sink him inch by inch into the cave of his mouth.

Genji tilts his head back on the pillow, overwhelmed by all of this, by that mouth relentlessly sucking him dry, by those fingers taking the burn away and replacing it by the most beautiful stretch to accommodate his brother later. He wants him now, needs him now before he yields to the unleashed pleasure gathering down his body.

“I want to come around you, anija, please,” Genji pleads.

In no time Hanzo is on his knees, Genji is awfully empty and his cock full of spit cold in the open compared to the cozy place it had found inside his brother’s mouth. His ragged breath and trembling hand give Hanzo away while he slicks his hard cock and leans over him, cleaning his hand on the sheets and hovering over Genji.

Hanzo finds his way inside his brother, leaning on his forearms at both sides of his head, eyes staring into each other, sharing the same air, breathing the same impatience while he rocks his hips tentatively until the head of his cock prods at the right place, teasing, and he pushes to slide inside him. Genji is blushing, cheeks scarlet red, lips swollen, and parted while a moan escapes into Hanzo’s mouth.

“I dreamed of you every night,” Hanzo whispers, sinking his length inside him at every word until he is shoved into his heat, tight and not nearly stretched how he should be. “I woke up countless times to find my bed empty of you.” He rocks his hips but an eager thrusting replaces the gentle rhythm way too soon and Genji moans, wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him onward and enjoy the burn at that unmerciful cock opening him wide.

“I’m here,” Genji moans. “I’m yours.”

Hanzo melts and presses his forehead into the pillow while his hands sneak between the mattress and his back, traveling down, kneading and fondling until he gropes for his ass, pushing his lean body up to meet his needy onslaughts. Genji surrenders, moans and puffs his breath into the room while Hanzo fucks him faster and deeper than ever, grunting at every slam, every slap of flesh against flesh. He never completely leaves, he slides back and forth, in and out, so different from Jesse, so sweet and whole and… Genji comes between them while a strangled gasp that sounds like his name dies on his lips, the cock inside him pressing unmercifully at his prostate. He clings onto him just in case he wakes up from a sweet dream to find nothing is true. But his brother is here, with him, and Genji smiles.

“Sparrow…” Hanzo moans, turning his head around to whisper sweet nothings into his ear, nonsense because he is lost in him, in his warmth, his clenching hole, the hot come dripping between them. And he lets go, fulfilling a dream, a necessity he’s been starved from for too long.

Hanzo needs more of him, of Genji, when he spends inside him with a loud groan and a whole body tremble resounds on him like an earthquake. “I am here, anija,” Genji soothes him. He doesn’t pull out, he doesn’t move, he holds him close and pins him to the mattress with his weight while they catch their breaths.

As soon as they can breathe again they melt into a languid kiss that says the words their hearts ached to confess after their time apart. Hanzo relishes in the joy of finding his brother’s soul is still the same and bound to his own, no matter where they are because they belong to each other. Tears cannot find their way anymore when they’re together and Hanzo rolls to a side and huddles Genji against his chest as he has done many times before.

“I can go clean us up,” Genji says but his body snuggles into him, contradicting his words.

“Do not dare to move,” Hanzo teases, cupping his face and forcing his head up to meet his eyes and confirm once more the love of his life is between his arms again. “Are you happy?”

Genji turns into his arms to lie on his chest, not minding the mess, while he plays with his hair. “I am,” he says. “Jesse is a dream come true and Overwatch is a big family where we care about each other, not at all what I expected.”

“I am happy for you,” Hanzo says and pets his hair, still wrapping his mind around the fact they have found each other in these circumstances. “And for Jesse.” Hanzo inspects the room better, the big windows, the things and stuff all over the place, not messy but something that resembles a home and he feels a pang of jealousy at having someone to share your life with when he is mostly alone. Hanzo doubts he will ever give his heart to someone besides his brother, and he is at peace with it.

“You’re sad,” Genji says and frowns. “Are you okay?”

“I have missed you badly, that is all,” Hanzo says and sighs.

“Don’t leave again,” Genji says.

Hanzo wants to answer but something catches his eye, a red blanket with a yellow motive abandoned on a chair near the dresser. “What is that?” Hanzo says, pointing at it. Genji turns his head around and chuckles.

“Jesse’s serape,” he says and shrugs.

“I see,” Hanzo says and chuckles, spotting a deep brown Stetson nearby. “McCree insists on dressing as a cowboy.”

“Don’t try to distract me,” Genji says and bites at his neck playfully.

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Hanzo says, his tongue flicks to wet his lower lip while his hands get ahold of his brother’s body, helping him straddle him. Hanzo guides his hand along the small of his back until the tip of his middle finger teases his abused ass, pliant and oozing his come.

“You haven’t changed either, anija,” Genji says, finding his brother’s cock half-hard under his body.

“Then you know I want more,” Hanzo says with a low husky voice as he straightens to bite his brother’s bottom lip until he makes him yelp.

“Wait,” Genji suddenly says. “How did you find me?”

“I owe one to your cowboy. He even got fired,” Hanzo says and chuckles, muffling his brother’s questions with more kisses. He needs no more talking, he needs more of this and he is entitled to take him until the morning light steals the night from them.

 

McCree curses a thousand times not having changed his clothes because the waiter uniform will only encourage the scolding. And there he is, smoking and leaning on a wall while he waits dutifully for the commander who didn’t sound very happy over the phone. But when he remembers Hanzo and Genji are reunited an impish smile creeps up his lips and he cannot help but wonder if they are buried into one another in his own bed. Knowing Genji he led Hanzo right into the bedroom first thing. That’s something he loves about him, how they rarely argue or discuss something until they fuck, then they talk. It’s working wonders so far.

“Oh shit,” McCree curses and straightens, tossing the cig on the floor when he spots Gabe at the end of the street walking toward him with a frown between his eyebrows and a grimace on his face. “You’re not gonna believe me, Gabe,” McCree says.

Gabriel huffs and rolls his eyes. “You got fired,” he hisses. “You should be working there now keeping an eye on Talon’s headboard members or stockholders.”

“I know, but…” McCree says but gets interrupted by Gabe.

“But nothing! This isn’t a game, and where’s Genji? We need to cover another block tonight.”

“Jesus, will you let me speak?” McCree huffs exasperated. “I located the headquarters.”

A wolfish grin appears on his face when Gabriel blinks in surprise and furrows his eyebrows in disbelief. “How?” he asks.

“I ain’t gonna reveal my sources,” McCree brags but his attitude disappears as soon as Gabriel grabs his ear and twists it between his fingers. “Goddamnit.”

“How?” Gabriel asks again with a sly smile.

“Alright you, bitter old man, let me go,” McCree protests and squirms out of him, rubbing his ear pitifully and rolling his eyes. “Hanzo has intel for us.”

“The long, lost brother?” Gabriel says and chuckles. “He’d make a good agent after all.”

“Now you ain’t that mad at me, right boss?” McCree says and winks at him, still rubbing his red ear between his fingers.

“Let’s go. If you’re covering Genji tonight you better sing while we work,” Gabriel says, patting him on the back. “Not literally,” he turns around to arch an eyebrow at him.

“I go from one shitty boss to another,” McCree teases and clicks his tongue.

“I’m your favorite, Jesse,” Gabriel chuckles. “But wait until we tell Jackie you blew up another cover-up,” he says while he puts his hands into his pockets. McCree stops at a halt while the commander walks and laughs.

“Hey, come on now, I’ll let you handle that, Gabe,” McCree says, keeping up with him. “He has a soft spot for you.”

“More than a soft spot.”

After a few hours running from one place to another with Gabriel, McCree cannot wait to get home. The commander releases him sooner tonight with the promise of meeting Hanzo as soon as possible to seal the deal. He almost catches the supermarket closed but arrives in time to buy two bottles of wine, a pretty decent whiskey and a couple of things they needed at their place. He wants to get there badly and see Genji high from joy.

McCree won’t lie, he has missed Hanzo too. They talked a couple of times when Genji couldn’t answer the phone, and at first, what seemed weird became easy and comfortable until he found himself asking Genji about Hanzo when they were talking, or a simple say hello for me. And he cannot deny how fast his heart raced when he saw Hanzo at the restaurant earlier today.

The night has settled in the streets and he walks distractedly, lost in his thoughts and dragging the heavy bag in his new mechanical arm. He’s used to it now, the new strength is welcomed, he feels with it almost as though it was a real hand, but what scares him the most is that it’s the permanent reminder that he was so close to losing everything for being careless. He won’t make that mistake again.

McCree rummages in his pockets for the keys when he enters the square near their flat, hoping to have some supper, and share some laughs and a bottle of wine with the Shimadas. After a year with Genji, he has no doubt their feelings for each other are real. He always thought Genji was unpredictable but -a sweet smile creeps on his lips at the thought- he is true and loyal like nothing he’s ever had in his life. To him and his brother.

He climbs the stairs and opens the door to find with utter disappointment that the flat is empty and the lights off. They went to have dinner without him and that is fine, he says to himself while he enters the kitchen and leaves the bag on the counter. He opens the fridge and stares at it for a good minute before deciding he isn’t hungry anymore. Then it hits him, Hanzo is surely staying at a hotel and they probably went there to enjoy their privacy.

A pang of sadness hits him unexpectedly at the prospect of an evening alone and he is suddenly tired, leaning on the counter and sighing a bit too dramatically even for him. He needs a bed and a good night sleep, so he heads to the bedroom and that’s when he notices a slit of light seeping through the door but he doesn’t want to keep his hopes up, surely Genji left it on. McCree rolls his eyes and steps inside only to walk into them.

The sight is unsurprising when he has imagined it so many times before but it hits him hard and he stands stock still while his eyes roam shamelessly up and down Hanzo’s naked back while the Shimada lies on top of Genji who wraps his legs around his waist. They hoard the bed, messy and unmade, exactly how he leaves it after he and Genji fuck. McCree finally gets to see where the tattoo ends over his shoulder, beautiful and twirling with the flexing of the muscles because Hanzo turns around to look at him but he doesn’t meet his gaze, he is mesmerized by that thumb on Genji’s mouth, teasing his tongue, forcing the jaw open while Hanzo dips his tongue on it along with his finger. McCree swallows, cursing the leap on his heart and the twitch on his groin.

“Do you ever knock?” Hanzo says, unabashed by the situation to levels McCree wouldn’t believe possible.

McCree blinks, still not finding words, if they’re going to kick him out, if he has to leave he will store this scenario in his mind before it’s too late. Then he meets Genji’s mischievous eyes while he sucks lasciviously at that thumb, and Hanzo’s knowing smirk only speeds up his heart, but before he can mumble an apology, he speaks again.

“Stay or leave but close the door,” Hanzo says, too invitingly to be a direct order.

McCree closes the door.

He obeys so fast he wonders why he is inside intruding this moment between them and not outside enveloped by the darkness and hopelessly horny for the rest of the night. Then he processes what Hanzo has said: _stay_. Did he mean it? Was it a joke? A heartbreaking joke? Once thing McCree knows at least is that he won’t refuse that offer, not for a million bucks.

“Are you going to stare?” Genji teases and pats the bed at his side, breaking the spell that has McCree bound glancing at them as though they were a forbidden painting. “Don’t get me wrong, that’d be hot as hell.”

“Damn,” McCree curses and chuckles nervously.

Hanzo rolls to a side nonchalantly, his left hand kneading Genji’s body until he finds his brother’s hard cock and wraps around him in a loose fist. He leans on an elbow without taking his eyes off him, smiling amusingly. “You are wearing too many clothes,” Hanzo says and the Shimadas chuckle when he unbuttons his shirt with a skill driven by impatience.

It’s a challenge to take your clothes off when you cannot stop staring at those two mysterious creatures in their habitat -even if they’re in his own bed- melting together so seamlessly he doubts he will ever fit in between. But oh god if he isn’t about to find out. He takes off his trousers and shoes tripping on them and stepping into a wet towel on the floor. Jesse snorts, wondering if they’ve been here making use of the bed, the shower, and their bodies since he left Hanzo on the doorstep.

He inches his way to the bed staring at Hanzo’s cock, not the movement of his hand on Genji or the familiar body of his boyfriend, but that beautiful round, hard cock standing firmly, pink and purple and, without noticing, he wets his lips.

“That’s promising,” Hanzo says, flicking his eyes over the jutting erection trapped by his underwear. “But you are still wearing too many clothes to my liking.”

McCree takes the hint and swoops them down to the floor without a trace of shame because in front of that impressive display the last thing on his mind is shyness. He sees Hanzo’s Adam’s apple bob at the sight while Genji hums wantonly at his thick length, and it busts his ego and goes right to his groin if the impressive hard erection wasn’t enough. McCree climbs up the bed, the mattress bouncing lightly under his weight when doubts fog his mind once more. The red comes up his cheeks unannounced while he reclines on the other side next to Genji.

“I don’t know what I’m allowed to do or not,” McCree says and Genji giggles while a caring hand strokes his fuzzy chest.

“There is only one rule,” Genji teases and glances briefly at his brother. “We have no rules.”

Hanzo leans over Genji to get closer to McCree while a brazen hand cups his face, fingers threading his hair, palm brushing his beard and he parts his lips, drowning once more into those black voids that always hid a secret he wasn’t allowed to comprehend and now unravel itself free to meet his gaze. Hanzo drags his lips over his own and McCree refuses to close his eyes, gasps, and presses forcefully into him.

A kiss sloppier than he would’ve wanted to, but one that tastes just like Genji, a kiss he never thought he’d give, a kiss he dreamed of once and told Genji about it, sharing chuckles and jokes, a kiss that steals his breath and a prurient moan when Hanzo dips his tongue into his mouth. Before he can bask in those velvety lips and that soft beard scratching him, Hanzo is out of his reach while a lovely blush covers his cheeks.

“That sharp tongue of yours tastes better than I thought, darlin’,” McCree says.

“Charmer,” Hanzo says and snorts, finding his brother’s lips for a peck before he pierces McCree with his ogling again.

“What did I get into?” McCree teases, stroking Genji’s smooth skin to soothe his nervousness.

Now that he is in bed with two Shimadas all his fantasies vanish from his mind and he is left with two pairs of lustful eyes that make him feel nude and vulnerable. Hanzo’s confident smirk has nothing to do with the blush on his cheeks and Jesse touches Genji when all he really wants is to touch them both, but that enthralling creature is Hanzo Shimada and it makes his heart run a hundred miles an hour.

“Why don’t you share me a little tonight?” Genji whispers, breaking the silence.

“Spoiled brat,” Hanzo says and nibbles at his lower lip while his smile widens.

“Just don’t overthink. You two tent to do that,” Genji teases and giggles at the prospect the night offers while he is bracketed by his brother and Jesse, the three of them naked and -he glimpses McCree’s cock- obviously aroused by it as much as he is.

“I can do that,” McCree says and leans over him to kiss Genji, closing his eyes to receive the sweetness of his lips. But he cannot miss Hanzo’s breath puffing softly on Genji’s neck and he opens his eyes, still landing small kisses throughout his mouth but reaching for the older Shimada’s lips with his thumb, tracing the outline with a calloused fingertip, drawing a lopsided smile. And that’s the man that once said to him he owned him, damn if he does.

His heart thumps in his chest and, as he always does when he is in undisclosed territory, he sticks with what he knows. And that’s Genji. He traces a shameless road down his stomach with a naughty tongue, knowing Hanzo is watching until he laps at the glistening trails of pre-cum gathered there before he mouths at his hard length. He realizes -and it curls up his stomach- that Hanzo’s cock is so at his reach he drools for it, and by that sly smile on Hanzo, he has noticed too.

Even though he has blown Genji countless times, this feels new and exciting, his moans and whines are the same, though occasionally muffled by a furtive kiss by Hanzo. McCree twirls his tongue around the tip, his lips firmly wrapped around his girth while he sucks and slides his cock along his tongue. When he is lost in his doing, inching down his length deeper at every bob of his head he feels a hand and intruding fingers on his head, threading on his hair, and McCree lifts his eyes to see Hanzo’s blissful expression, how he bites his lower lip, petting his hair and following demandingly his movements.

McCree hums and sucks harder, his tongue showing on the underside of Genji’s cock and struggling to keep up with the jerking of his hips trying to find his mouth. Hanzo tugs at his hair, making it even more difficult, pulling up when he tries to swallow him. The poor brat is desperate to get more but Hanzo doesn’t let him, shushes him with a kiss and a promise for later before he shifts his attention to him again. Hanzo lets the hand on his head fall to cup his jaw, overstretched by the blow job, and he finds little resistance when he pushes a thumb inside his mouth along with his brother’s aching cock. McCree hums his pleasure around it.

“Such a willing lover,” Hanzo teases but his ragged breath betrays him.

Genji moans when McCree releases his cock and traps Hanzo’s thumb inside his mouth to his second knuckle, sucking at it while he stares into his lascivious gaze. And he follows him, crawling up a few inches when Hanzo tries to withdraw, moaning at the strong grip of his lips, the lewdness of his tongue and the thousand things it suggests.

“Do it,” Genji says, and McCree meets his gaze right before he frees the pink wet finger to fall on Hanzo’s lap.

That sinful mouth steals a needy whine he uselessly masks with a groan. Hanzo won’t fool anyone tonight and he dreads that this will not be the single shameful noise coming out of his mouth when McCree surrounds him into his warmth and the same sucking force that trapped his finger is now around his cock.

It shoots a clear spurt on his tongue and McCree swallows dutifully, eagerly, and Hanzo moans at the sight again, this time unable to hide it. That tongue wraps around his head like a dream, like a hot, wet dream, and those swollen lips run up and down his shaft tightly. Hanzo doesn’t even have the will to tug at his hair and he contents himself with stroking his neck and nape.

Those deft fingers are giving him goosebumps while he hoards that cock just for himself in case this is the last chance he has to make Hanzo remember his mouth. Hanzo presses a foot on the mattress and rolls his hips up, thrusting gently into his warmth. “Don’t make me come,” Hanzo gasps, his words tainted with a lust Genji drinks directly from his mouth while he drags his lips over his with a mischievous smile.

Genji swoons at Hanzo coming undone like this, at McCree’s boldness, shamelessly sucking his brother in front of him for the first time. He hopes and prays to anything out there that this is just the first time of many more. McCree drags him out slowly with a wet, lewd noise and Hanzo shudders, slightly panting and writhing while McCree laps and strokes his hard, throbbing cock with a taut tongue.

He crawls up, dragging a dauntless mouth over his skin, as smooth as Genji’s, as perfect and tempting. McCree reaches his left nipple, surrounded by blue ink and the tail of a dragon. He latches on it, and the heaving chest stops for a moment while he suckles and runs his tongue over it inside his mouth. He wants to smile at that sweet red blush creeping up Hanzo’s neck, but he is satisfied by this, his hand kneading his strong arm, following the rest of the dragon, one of the many mysteries presented in the open for him tonight.

“You found his weakness,” Genji teases, his tongue darting out to tease Hanzo’s right nipple.

“I found mine too,” McCree mumbles against his flesh.

“You two are a menace,” Hanzo mutters.

McCree chuckles, meeting Hanzo’s come-hither eyes and, drawn to them, he levels their mouths so Hanzo can trap him into a desperate and maddeningly deep kiss he has no choice but to moan into, yielding to that demanding tongue assailing his mouth, drawing the limits inside it as though he is entitled to. Because he owns him.

McCree’s heart threatens to leave his chest even though Genji is stroking his back, and he wonders what crosses his mind seeing him kissing his brother like this, so eager and lasciviously, devouring and tasting beyond curiosity. He chuckles into the kiss and Hanzo stops, humming his confusion. “Someone had to break the ice,” McCree says, stealing a smile that gets to him so lovingly as the ones he steals from Genji. “Ain’t you gorgeous when you smile, sweetheart.”

“He’s a sweet talker,” Genji says to Hanzo who lets out a hearty chuckle.

“So predictable,” Hanzo says with amusement in his voice while he gropes for the bottle of lube abandoned at the other side of the bed.

“I’m merely stating the obvious,” McCree says, turning around to give a peck to that devilish grin growing on his boyfriend’s lips. “But I’m guessing you made me stop ‘cause you have other plans.”

Hanzo’s mischievous smile gives him a frisson and, for a moment, the first thing that comes to his mind is that it has been a long time. Genji plays with him, fingers him and has fucked him to his request, but it’s been weeks and his heart spikes when Hanzo warms up the slick between his fingers. He wonders how those would feel inside him, stretching and working him open just for that glorious cock.

“He is more than ready but,” Hanzo says, hooking his brother’s leg with his left shoulder to tease between his butt cheeks. “I know his weaknesses too.”

McCree scoots closer when Genji sprawls his legs and moans, hanging his head back into the pillow. He kisses his inner thigh while Hanzo fucks him unhurriedly with a slick finger, the puffy pink ass taking it so well. “Did I see disappointment there, McCree?” Hanzo whispers.

The cowboy breathes out a chuckle, his face is an open book and yet he tries to hide it while he slides beautifully one of his fingers into that warm cave, his palm covering Hanzo’s hand and their fingers working together. “I don’t know what you mean,” he bluffs.

“That my fingers were for him and not for you,” Hanzo whispers into his ear and relishes in the strangled gasp that leaves McCree’s mouth. “Because we can arrange that, cowboy…”

McCree curses Hanzo Shimada inwardly, that raspy voice that gets to him every single time, clenching his stomach in the most pleasurable way and planting beautiful images in his mind where he is bested and full of him. By how Hanzo looks at him, he already knows, Hanzo reads minds and his own isn’t a secret to him any longer.

“I want to see that,” Genji says and nudges McCree with his foot. “But would any of you care to fuck me?” He pouts, his hand stroking lazily his length while those fingers tease him.

Hanzo withdraws his finger and McCree’s, patting on Genji’s side. “Turn around,” he orders, and McCree melts at that commanding voice that would bend his will any day now. It makes him weak on the knees.

“Come here, Jesse,” Genji says, standing on his knees on the mattress. He motions himself in front of him, leaning his back on the headboard while Genji scoots closer to kiss his lips. “Are you okay?” Genji asks with a sweet smile.

McCree nods, cupping his face and stealing a kiss before he uses the pillows to recline more comfortably. Genji settles between his legs and fondles his thighs while Hanzo positions himself at his back. He moans when his brother runs his cock, coated in lube between his cheeks and McCree bites his lip, watching Hanzo grasp the sides of his waist, dragging him backward until Genji lifts his ass at him.

“Ya’ always get what you want, honey,” McCree teases while he pets Genji’s hair.

“You have no idea, Jesse,” Genji says, leaning down his lap, an arm supporting his weight over McCree’s muscled thigh while his other hand wraps around his girth and he strokes him slowly.

“You have spoiled him in my absence,” Hanzo says, scooting closer and, with a swing of hips, positioning the tip of his cock right into his hole, pushing inside gently, tugging in while his hands spread his cheeks and he watches his length disappear into him at his movements will.

Genji moans all the way until Hanzo bottoms out with a grunt, breathing out his pleasure while he is trapped by him. “He feels so good,” Hanzo says, meeting McCree’s eyes.

“I know too damn well,” McCree says as a wolfish grin spreads on his lips.

“Move,” Genji gasps. “Fuck me.”

Right after his words, he shoves half McCree’s cock into his mouth while Hanzo obeys and rocks into him, an inch out and in again. All his lonely nights missing his brother’s body are nothing but a long forgotten nightmare when he is there buried in him. McCree’s noises fill the room and Hanzo smiles mischievously, knowing his pleasure is matched with his own while Genji is so willingly taking them both.

They’ve never done this, trusted no one enough to commit to it, a stranger wouldn’t suit their intimacy but McCree, he is perfect, caring, loving, in love with his brother so deeply it melts his heart. If there was someone to do this with it was him. And to be fair, he always wondered what had his brother so interested. Hanzo is leaving crescent moon marks on Genji’s ass and thrusts into him faster, pulling almost all the way out to slam back in and disturb the surely exciting activities on the other end.

Genji swallows McCree’s cock until it hits the back of his throat and Hanzo’s onslaughts make him gag, moaning and keeping him there into his wet cave. He intends to enjoy this to the max, knowing Jesse is making true one of his most unspeakable fantasies that he has coaxed out of him more than once, and Hanzo needs this, to know he loves him more than ever and that he will always have a place in his heart, his bed, and between him and Jesse.

“Darlin’, give me more,” McCree moans loudly when Genji’s movements are the ones Hanzo pushes through him. Genji takes him out with a devilish grin while he drags his lips and mouth over his spit covered cock.

“No,” Genji says. “I want you both coming inside me tonight.” He is lavishing his cock with no intention to make him come and it is driving him mad, trying to control the jerking of his hips, desperate to bury his cock into his mouth, the pressure on his balls piling up dangerously close but he isn’t getting enough to come.

“Perhaps he does not want that, Genji,” Hanzo says, the words breaking between gasps as he increases his pace.

“Damn, yes,” McCree says, glancing at Hanzo, his beautiful skin breaking a sweat while his face wears a grimace of pleasure similar to his own. “I want to see you as you come, and I want to feel you inside him after.”

“Fuck,” Hanzo curses, leaning forward to support a hand on the bed while the other secures Genji’s waist.

The cowboy’s words made his cock jerk inside Genji and, as much as he would want this to last longer, fucking Genji in front of Jesse is making a dent in his resolve. Hanzo thrusts frantically while he puffs his warm breath into his brother’s back until he feels McCree’s hand running up his arm and he glances up to look at him. Those gentle eyes and funny smile steal a moan and he fills Genji to the brim in earnest, pursuing his climax with urgency. The sight of Genji, tongue hanging out and licking McCree’s impressive hard cock is too much and Hanzo closes his eyes while he slams desperately into him, fast, hard, and deep, forgetting the strange and not-so-strange eyes and listening to the blue streak of moans and whines of Genji taking him so well as he always does. He feels vulnerable, unguarded, but deeply loved while he fucks his brother.

Hanzo comes with a curse in Japanese leaving his lungs and he rides out his orgasm, spending inside his brother and rocking into him until his cock is soft and slips outside. “Oh honey, you’re even prettier like this,” McCree says, breathless and on edge, while Genji grips his hilt with tight fingers. Hanzo smiles, not used to the praising, the pet names, that sweet accent that gets to him more than he would’ve wanted. He leads a hand down his brother’s stomach to fist his leaking cock. Genji has come at least three times tonight and he is more than ready for a fourth.

“You are insatiable,” Hanzo whispers and squeezes him, stealing a whine. He straightens and spreads Genji’s butt cheeks with trembling hands, still in the haze of his orgasm, watching his pink ass oozing his come. He pushes a trail back inside again with his thumb and flicks his eyes up to meet McCree.

“Jesse,” Genji begs as he always does at this point, crawling up his lap all needy and ready.

“Come here, sweetheart,” McCree whispers while Genji straddles him and he wraps his arms around him, peppering kisses along his jaw and neck.

Hanzo takes the lube again and smears some on McCree’s cock, relishing in the loud moan when his deft hand strokes him up and down longer than necessary, but he is so hard he cannot help but bite his lower lip. He supports Genji’s ass and kneads at it while his brother reaches back to find McCree’s hard cock and finds his way blindly until the tip is right at his abused hole. McCree bucks his hips up and Genji fully sits on him, joining them both. He is warm, and wet, and lewd noises of too much lube and cum dripping out make him moan loudly again. Genji grips his shoulder with white-knuckle force while his other hand pushes at the headboard.

His brother’s slick hand wraps around his cock and Genji moves up and down, meeting Jesse’s thrusts. He feels his cheeks burning in red, McCree’s soft lips finding his own briefly before they escape to lavish somewhere else, he bites and sucks while nonsense about how beautiful he is leaves his lips. Hanzo strokes him firmly, glued to his back, a hand on his ass, caressing and stroking with his fingertips where he and Jesse are joined. Hanzo and McCree meet over his shoulder and share a kiss that speeds up those hips slamming into him from underneath.

“Come for me,” Hanzo whispers into his mouth. “Both of you.”

Genji buries his face in the crook of his neck while McCree gropes for his ass, spreading him and thrusting as fast as he can, bucking his hips up to bury himself into that soft and tender hole that wraps around him like a dream come true. The older Shimada nestles his balls with a warm hand and Jesse loses it. Hanzo’s eyes are on him while he mouths at Genji’s back and shoulders until he bites, harsh, stealing a wail muffled in his neck. Hanzo’s hand brushes his stomach while he jerks his brother off at an unmerciful rhythm that soon unleashes Genji’s climax. He spills what’s left in him between them and clenches around him, tightening the feeling, swallowing him and trapping him there.

Hanzo licks McCree’s parted mouth, sharing a much-needed air with him while the cowboy shoves himself inside Genji with desperation. Hanzo feels in his hand when McCree comes, and he comes hard and long, moaning loudly as the hot come fills Genji to the brim. He greedily fondles his ass as he rolls into him, drawing out his orgasm and spilling his lust while Hanzo pulls him in into a mad kiss all wet tongue and harsh teeth.

“You two are unbelievable,” McCree breathes out and chuckles, cradling Genji into his lap with his half hard cock still inside him, holding in the mess they’ve made of him.

“Not bad for a first time, cowboy,” Hanzo teases and runs a thumb over his lips, smearing traces of lube and spit. “I might even want another taste.”

“Anytime, sweetheart,” McCree says.

“Anija,” Genji calls him and Hanzo cups his face to kiss him too, languid and soft while McCree basks in the view with a dopey smile. “Don’t leave. Promise me.”

“Do not think about that now, sparrow,” Hanzo chastises him. He stands and heads to the bathroom where he wets a towel with warm water and a treacherous smile conquers his lips as he freshens up. It has been a lonely year without many satisfactions, but what they have just shared warms his heart in a way he thought forgotten far from his brother. He wants to stay with them, see how this could work out but above all, he need not be alone anymore.

When he comes back, Genji is lying flat face down on the mattress while McCree chuckles and pets his hair lovingly, leaning on an elbow at his side. Hanzo ambles there, smiling at the sweet scenario and intruding once more to clean his brother despite the protests of the little brat. He does love being a hot mess, but he hushes him, ignoring his whines.

“Be right back,” Hanzo says, handing the towel to McCree. He finds his underwear abandoned on the floor and he walks out of there while the cowboy takes a sidelong at that yakuza ass.

“I saw you,” Genji croons, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“For how long you have wanted this, you little shit?” McCree says and prods his belly, but Genji is so thoroughly fucked he doesn’t even move but mumble a feeble complaint.

“You liked it,” Genji says, resting his cheek on the pillow while glancing up at him. “I love you so much, Jesse.” McCree leans down and kisses his lips. “You two are hot together,” Genji teases and he nudges him. “I hope Hanzo doesn’t leave.”

“Me too,” McCree says, frowning at that sweet smile vanishing from his lips. “I don’t want this to be the one and only threesome of my life,” he jokes and steals a sleepy snort.

McCree kisses his head and climbs down the bed with a grunt. He really wishes Hanzo doesn’t leave soon because Genji is miserable without him. They are always missing something when they are apart and he cannot fill that emptiness as much as he loves him. He wears the first underwear he finds only to realize it’s Genji’s when it sits a tad too tightly, but he doesn’t mind.

He finds his target on the kitchen drinking avidly from a fresh bottle of water. Hanzo chokes on his drink when he eyes the deformed pachimari decorating his groin and arches an eyebrow at him. “Is he asleep?” Hanzo asks.

“Like a log,” McCree says, leaning on the counter in front of him. “Don’t leave,” he says and a sad smile shows up on Hanzo’s lips.

“I have made no plans yet,” Hanzo says, narrowing his eyes. “I guess I will have to stay here until I meet with Mr. Reyes.”

“And after?” McCree says and sees the hesitation in his eyes. “Because we have no permanent place but we could, I mean, we stay at the base but we could get our own place and you…”

“I would complicate things,” Hanzo says and takes another gulp at the water bottle.

“That thing back there wasn’t complicated,” McCree says with a naughty half-smile. “Genji is happy, you're happy and I’m still waiting to wake up from this. Talk to him and stay with us,” McCree says, taking a step forward, his mechanical arm cupping Hanzo’s face, perhaps overstepping boundaries he doesn’t even understand yet but he will figure it out. “You know where I stand.”

Hanzo closes his eyes to prevent the cowboy reading easily into them, pushing into his palm and grasping his wrist. He never thought, he never imagined this man was so much more on the inside. Genji was smart enough to see it but he didn’t. Hanzo opens his eyes again to meet his gaze. “You really are a sappy cowboy,” he teases.

“And I didn’t know you liked me so much, darlin’,” McCree flirts.

“I do not, you, fool,” Hanzo says with a sly smile.

“Sure, honey,” McCree says, leaning forward to fish for a kiss, his heart thumping in case Hanzo turns his face away, but he does not. “Give me some sugar,” he whispers.

“You better drop the pet names,” Hanzo murmurs before he joins their lips, too shyly for what they have just shared.

“It’s good to have you back,” McCree whispers into his mouth with a face portraying pink cheeks and a dopey smile that hurts at how wide it is. “Come to bed?”

Hanzo nods, leaving the bottle on the counter and following Jesse to the bedroom. The cowboy disappears into the bathroom and he takes off the boxers and slides next to Genji into the bed, the bedding is a mess but he ghosts his fingertips over his brother’s back until he wakes up briefly to snuggle into his chest. “I have missed you so much…” Hanzo whispers.

“Stay with us,” Genji mumbles.

“I am not leaving you again, sparrow,” Hanzo says with a sweet smile while he pets his hair. Genji’s sweet face rests on his chest and he is at peace again. “I will be close to you because there is where I belong -a sweet smile can be heard in his words- but you will have to share the cowboy,” he teases, but Genji is already asleep and blissed out.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” McCree says, taking off those too tight boxers and crawling up the bed a bit more confidently than earlier. He lies next to Genji and smiles at the brat already snoring and tangled into his brother. “I can go sleep on the couch if you want,” he whispers.

“Shut up,” Hanzo says and outstretches to grasp McCree’s left arm, making him hug and spoon Genji while a faint chuckle resounds in his throat.

They are lucky the bed is big enough, although they huddle together in the middle, Genji surely the happiest of all except for he is sleeping and oblivious to everything. Hanzo inspects McCree’s arm over Genji’s shoulder and holds it against his chest, his hand inspecting the outline of the prosthetic, the material and the soft yet strange touch.

“M’sorry, it gets a little cold sometimes,” McCree whispers with a raspy voice that suggests he is about to fall asleep.

“Do not lose any more limbs,” Hanzo says and returns the hand to Genji’s shoulder, sneaking an arm around his little brother’s waist and letting the slumber take over him slowly so easily he feels he hasn’t slept in years prior this.

McCree cannot resist a smile when he cups Hanzo’s cheek with a cold palm that quickly warms up, brushing his thumb over a sweet smile that he always thought was Genji’s exclusively but tonight he realized it’s Hanzo’s too. The sleepiness makes him drop the hand to his neck, the little hairs there tickling him, his fingers ghosting over his skin, leading him to an unavoidable state of drowsiness where he will dream of dragons. He wants to wake up already in the morning and check this isn’t a dream but a reality as real as the regal creatures between his arms.

McCree is still shit at following rules, breaking all of them in a heartbeat. Fortunately for him, the Shimadas have no rules and he couldn't be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading and commenting because, believe it or not, this story wouldn't be the same without you (•⚗৺⚗•) It's been a pleasure and I'm going to write more McGenji stuff for the upcoming [McGenji AU Week](https://mcgenjiauweek.tumblr.com/). I haven't had enough of these two together.
> 
> See y'all around! (⌯˘̤ ॢᵌ ू˘̤)യෆ̈

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions, corrections, and comments are more than welcome !! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
